


Heir to Darkness

by CROSBYCE



Series: Dive Into Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, sokai - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Sokai, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 45,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: After Sora fails his first Mark of Mastery Exam, things start to change. He seems to accept more and more of his inner darkness. As he grows stronger, he starts to slowly lose parts of his self. Perhaps he is becoming a very thing he hates the most...Writer: justgfbgeekType: dialogue (theater)Genre: Suspense, DramaCharacters: Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Young Xehanort, Organization XIII members





	1. Retake

( _Sora stands in front of Yen Sid who thinks for few seconds before speaking_ )

 

**Yen Sid:** Sora, you must remember what happened before. In order to pass the Mark of Mastery, you must not fall into Xehanort's plan again.

 

**Sora:** Don't worry. I WON'T.

 

**Yen Sid:** You will travel to Olympus. There were numerous sightings of Saix, and it only means a trouble.

 

**Sora:** He's alive...

 

**Yen Sid:** He must be stopped at once.

 

( _Sora exits the room. Then Riku and Kairi enter the room_ )

 

**Riku:** She's ready for training.

 

**Yen Sid:** Very well. Bring Kairi to Merlin. He will aid her and Lea.

 

**Kairi:** Lea, Master Yen Sid?

 

**Yen Sid:** You will know him as Axel. I am pleased to hear you two have made a consolation with each other.

 

**Kairi:** Yes, I did.

 

**Riku:** Shall I bring her to Merlin now?

 

**Yen Sid:** Not yet. I must discuss with Kairi first. Please wait for her outside. It will be momentarily. 

 

( _Riku exits the room. There is a brief silence_ )

 

Kairi. I brought you here not because of your training, but because I must warn you.

 

**Kairi:** Warn me?

 

**Yen Sid:** Sora is retaking his Mark of Mastery exam. It was Riku who convinced King Mickey to give him another chance. But I fear we will face a grave danger. Young Xehanort has lured him into darkness and Sora... He still has a part of it.

 

**Kairi:** I'll help him.

 

**Yen Sid:** For now, I ask you to keep an eye of him. It is unclear when he will use the power of darkness. He will not be able to control himself. You are the princess of light and I ask you to bring him to light when he is no longer his self.

 

**Kairi:**...Okay...

 

**Yen Sid:** That is all.

 

( _Kairi exits the room. Outside the tower, Riku stares at the sky. He then notices Kairi_ )

 

**Riku:** What did he tell you?

 

**Kairi:** Is Sora in trouble?

 

**Riku:** I don't get what you mean by that.

 

**Kairi:** He's not falling into darkness like before, is he?

 

**Riku:** THAT's what Master Yen Sid told you?

 

**Kairi:** I don't know, he just told me to keep an eye on Sora. That was it.

 

**RIku:** (confused.) Why would he say that?

 

**Kairi:** I don't wanna think about it. I...

 

( _Kairi hesitates to speak up. Riku sighs._ )

 

**Riku:** I won't let Sora go down the path "I" did.

 

**Kairi** **:** Will he be okay? After his exam?

 

**Riku:**...I don't know...


	2. Contingency

-Olympus, Thebes-

 

( _Villagers are gathered around to discuss the sightings of Saix. Hercules and Sora watch them from distance_ )

 

**Hercules:** Sounds like the whole town saw this guy.

 

**Sora:** What could he possibly want here?

 

**Hercules:** If he seeks the power of Gods, I wouldn't be surprised. ( _brief pause._ ) How did you know him?

 

**Sora:** We first saw him in Hollow Bastion, then we fought him in the Castle That Never Was. He should've regained his old self. I don't know why he's still holding onto his darker self of Organization.

 

**Hercules:** Maybe there was something in his heart that refused to let go of the darkness.

 

( _Phil descends toward Sora and Hercules along the pegasus_ )

 

**Phil:** No sighting of him. He must've done a runner.

 

**Hercules:** How is my father doing?

 

**Phil:** He's still alive and kicking, even after all the shenanigans Hades threw at him.

 

**Sora:** Hades?

 

**Hercules:** He made his comeback but Ares caught him again.

 

**Phil:** Zeus could've helped Hercules track down this "Saix" guy, but he's recuperating.  

 

**Sora:** He could be in other worlds as well. I will find him somewhere.

 

**Saix:** (from Sora's back.) You won't have to look far.

 

**Sora:** There you are!

 

( _Saix appears with dark aura. He is wielding his berserk blade_ )

 

**Hercules:** What do you want?!

 

**Saix:** When I came here, everyone talked about how "All-mighty Hercules" remains undefeated. And I thought this power you have might make things interesting.

 

**Sora:** You're not taking away his power!

 

**Saix:** What, did you really think I wanted that? Did you really think I'd waste my time here to fight him?

 

**Sora:** Doesn't matter, does it now?!

 

**Saix:** Hmm. Just as I predicted.

 

(Pause.)

 

I had this...  _dream_. I saw a dark cloud above me. I tried so hard to grasp it, but it overwhelmed me. I fell for eternity until I saw... YOU.

 

**Sora:** What?

 

**Saix:** I'd like to think of it as a... CONTINGENCY. Perhaps you will be a heir to darkness... Perhaps you will not. I'm intending to find the answer now.

 

**Hercules:** That is not true! And you already know the answer! There is no way Sora will fall into darkness!

 

**Sora:** Get out of here and never come back!

 

**Saix:** (raising his blade) Not until I find the answer!

 

( _Saix and Sora clash with each other. Hercules comes to an aid, but he is knocked away by Saix's berserk aura. Sora is overpowered by Saix's blade, but he stands his ground_ )

 

**Saix:** Come on! Where's your power?! I expected more!

 

**Sora:** I'm not losing to you!

 

**Saix:** I'll MAKE you lose! And you will beg for mercy when I find your dear Kairi and destroy her!

 

( _Sora's eyes glow yellow upon hearing Saix's words. He is engulfed in relentless rage and he overpowers his adversary. He grabs the berserk blade and pierces Saix's heart_.  _Saix screams out of pain and Sora stares at him with fueling hatred. Saix coughs up blood as he breathes heavily_ )

 

**Saix:** I see... I found my answer now...

 

 

( _Saix disappears as he dies. The berserk blade fades away from Sora's hand. Sora stares at his hand while his eyes remain yellow. Hercules rushes towards him_ )

 

**Hercules:** Sora! Are you okay?!

 

**Sora:** I'm fine. 

 

( _Hercules notices Sora's yellow eyes. He then remembers how Saix's eyes are also yellow_ )

 

**Hercules:** Sora, your eyes...

 

( _Sora's eyes revert to blue. Hercules sighs in relief_ )

 

**Sora:** What is it?

 

**Hercules:** Nothing, I just... I was worried you'll fall into darkness.

 

**Sora:** (nervous.) Hercules... I'll be okay, right?

 

**Hercules:** Of course you will. I believe in you.

 

( _Sora remains silent as he reflects on his actions._ )

 

-End of Chapter 2-

 

 

 


	3. Memories

-Merlin's Forest-

 

( _Kairi begins to write on her notebook. She pauses for a moment to let out a sigh. She continues to write as she stares at the eternal sunset. Axel approaches her_ )

 

**Axel:** There you are.

 

**Kairi:** (faintly smiling.) You know today's our training day. Of course I'm here.

 

( _Kairi's smile soon fades away. Axel notices her gloomy expression_ )

 

**Axel:** Are you... okay?

 

**Kairi:** (pause.) I'm worried about Sora.

 

**Axel:** (thinking about Roxas) I'm sure Roxas-oh, sorry, Sora, is doing fine.

 

**Kairi:** Roxas? Do you still miss him?

 

**Axel:** Yeah... I don't know if I'll ever see him. After he left the Organization and forgot everything about it, I thought I lost him forever.

 

**Kairi:** I'm sorry to hear that. I feel the same for Sora.

 

**Axel:** Something happened?

 

**Kairi:** I always wished Sora will remain my happiest friend. But I'm afraid if I'll lose him.

 

**Axel:** Sorry if I'm being stupid. Are you talking LITERALLY or METAPHORICALLY? I still didn't get it memorized.

 

**Kairi:** No worries. I just don't wanna lose him, that's all.

 

(Pause.)

 

I remember when he dueled with Riku when we were just kids. He didn't feel sad when he lost. He always smiled back and tried again. I always could believe in his smile, even when I was lost in darkness. But... after that exam, Sora wasn't the same. He got so mad at Master Yen Sid for not knowing about Xehanort. Riku calmed him down but I can't forget how angry Sora was. I wish... I wish I was there for him.

 

( _Kairi soon sees Axel staring at her. She does not understand what is happening. Axel suddenly regains his conscience_ )

 

**Axel:** Oh, sorry. Didn't mean it.

 

**Kairi:** What's wrong?

 

**Axel:** N-nothing, it's just... You reminded me of my other friend.

 

**Kairi:** Okay...

 

**Axel:** Don't worry, I got your story memorized.

 

**Kairi:** Do you think I'm strong enough to help Sora whenever he's lost in darkness? Am I?

 

**Axel:** Well, you ARE the princess of light. Of course you are.

 

**Kairi:** (pause.) Maybe I should've given these letters to him sooner...

 

( _Kairi stares down at her letters while Axel looks at the eternal sunset without any particular motion_ )


	4. Master

-Mysterious Tower-

 

( _Master Yen Sid reads through the letter from Hercules. In front of  him stands Riku and Sora. Both of them are growing impatient for Yen Sid's slow reading. Kairi enters the room and joins the two as Yen Sid finishes with the letter. He clears his thorat once._ )

 

**Yen Sid:** (to Sora.) It seems Hercules recognized your strength. Perhaps you finally learned to repel the darkness that surrounds you.

 

**Sora:** Does it mean I passed, Master Yen Sid?

 

**Yen Sid:** Indeed. But not yet.

 

**Sora:** What? But I did what you asked! I saved Olympus from Orgnization!

 

**Yen Sid:** Riku. Take Kairi and leave us be for a moment.

 

( _Riku and Kairi exit the room. Sora and Master Yen Sid are alone._ )

 

**Sora:** Is there another exam I have to take?

 

**Yen Sid:** There will be more task I will give to you. You may remember our first exam. After you failed your first exam, you showed a great anger. I'm afraid Xehanort did more than just to take away your power.

 

**Sora:** Look, I'm sorry about what happened then. I thought I was strong enough to become a master and I just got upset.

 

**Yen Sid:** Mark of Mastery is not for every keyblade wielders. Only the ones who have the strongest heart are fit to become a true master. So I must ask you. Can you protect your heart from darkness.

 

**Sora:** Of course I can! My heart will never give up to darkness! Not to Xehanort, not to the Organization, and not to heartless!

 

( _Master Yen Sid remains silent for few seconds_ )

 

**Yen Sid:** Very well. This concludes your mark of mastery.

 

( _Yen Sid summons the badge of keyblade master and hands it to Sora_ )

 

You are now a keyblade master. You did well.

 

**Sora:** Alright! Thank you, Master Yen Sid!

 

( _Sora bolts out of the room in sudden joy. Riku and Kairi are waiting outside, both remaining silent in concerns_ )

 

**Kairi:** What if he fails again? He won't take it this time.

 

**Riku:** Sora passed. There is no way-

 

**Sora:** RIKU! KAIRI!

 

**Kairi:** Ahh! Don't yell out so loud!

 

**Riku:** DId you pass?

 

**Sora:** (showing his badge) I did!

 

**Riku:** Hey, congrats! Now we're both keyblade masters now!

 

**Sora:** (hugging Riku) Yes, we are!

 

**Riku:** Whoa, hey. Don't need to be too excited now.

 

( _Kairi stares at joyful Sora, but she does not feel any joy. Instead, she is making a worried expression. Sora sees her face and gets confused._ )

 

**Sora:** Kairi. Are you alright?

 

**Kairi:** O-oh, yeah. I'm fine.

 

**Sora:** You sure?

 

**Riku:** I think she's just worried about what happened before.

 

**Sora:** What do you mean?

 

**Riku:** Your first exam.

 

**Sora:** Huh?... Oh. Yeah... (to Kairi.) Kairi, I'm not angry anymore. I got what I wanted now.

 

**Kairi:** Sorry. I shouldn't have-

 

( _Sora hugs Kairi for comfort._ )

 

**Sora:** Don't worry. I'll do my best to be Sora you always wanted.

 

( **** _Riku smiles because he thinks Sora sounds slightly cringy. Kairi, however, notices Sora read through her mind and gets nervous. She keeps the emotion to herself as she tries not to show it to Sora_ ).

 

 


	5. Induction

...

 

**????:** _Wake up._

 

**?????:** _Who are you?_

 

**????:**   _Your time has come._

 

**?????:** _What are you talking about?_

 

**????:** _Do you know where you are?_

 

**?????:**   _No... It's too dark. I can't see anything..._

**...**

 

**-** Wonderland-

 

**Goofy:** So, Sora. How does it feel to become a keyblade master now?

 

**Sora:** Eh, not that different. I still go to places, help people out, it's just like old times. You and a doctor duck who can't heal very well.

 

**Donald:** Hey! My magic is good!

 

**Goofy:** Guess his new title finally got into his head, hyuck.

 

**Sora:** Well, what can I say? I earned it. I have my right to represent myself, right?

 

( _The trio walks up to Queen's Palace. No one is present. A silence fills up. Donald and Goofy survey the court while Sora stares at Queen's throne_ )

 

**Goofy:** Gwarsh. No one's here.

 

**Donald:** Could it be that they moved to a new castle?

 

**Goofy:** I don't think so. (pointing at footprints.) You see? They WERE here not that long ago.

 

**Donald:** (pause.) Sora?

 

**Sora:** How long do you think we've been away from here? Like, 13 years?

 

**Donald:** I forgot.

 

**Sora:** I really don't like the Queen. She thinks she is the ruler but it's so lame. I mean, don't you think ALICE would be better seated there?

 

**Goofy:** Well, she WAS one of princesses of light. I'm sure she'll do great.

 

( _All of a sudden, Cheshire the Cat appears on top of the throne. The trio sees him right away_ )

 

**Cheshire:** Oh, she WILL be a great queen, but not soon enough.

 

**Sora:** Wait, I know you! You're that cat from lotus forest!

 

**Donald:** Hey! No more riddles!

 

**Cheshire:** But where would be the fun without some questions, hmm? Is the life worth to live if there is no riddle? Oh, how miserable that would be.

 

**Sora:** Why are you here? Where's everyone?

 

**Cheshire:** They'll return. But first, I got something to share with you, MASTER Sora.

 

**Goofy:** Huh?

 

**Cheshire:** It seems your old friend made a visit today. Oh, a young lad with white hair and dark skin. He wonders if you're awake from your slumber. What exactly does he want with you, I must ask.

 

**Sora:** XEHANORT!

 

**Donald:** He's here?!

 

**Goofy:** That doesn't sound good at all!

 

**Sora:** Where is he?! He needs to pay!

 

**Cheshire:** Oh, wow. Look at you. Grumpy like an old man. Well, I suppose I shouldn't interfere with your BUSINESS. Later.

 

( _Cheshire disappears. Sora's eyes turn yellow as he clenches his fist in anger. Donald is worried about him while Goofy thinks for himself_ )

 

**Goofy:** What does Xehanort want with Sora here?

 

**Sora:** Come on! Let's go!

 

**Donald:** Uhhh. Sora?

 

**Sora:** Hm?

 

**Donald:** You're not mad about what happened. are you?

 

( _Sora's eyes suddenly revert to blue._ )

 

**Sora:** No, I'm not. Don't worry.

 

**Goofy:** You okay?

 

**Donald:** Y-yeah, we're good! Let's go!

 

( _The trio ventures through Lotus Forest. As they venture on, they notice the forest is darker than before_.)

 

**Goofy:** Is it just me, or is this place much darker than before?

 

**Sora:** It's Xehanort's work, all right.

 

**Donald:** Do you think?

 

**Sora:** Who else could it be? He needs to be stopped.

 

( _Donald and Goofy look at each other in confusion. They keep moving, but they stop as soon as they hear whispers from somewhere._ )

 

**Goofy:** What is that sound?

 

**Sora:** Someone speaking?

 

**Donald:** (not knowing about the sound.) Nah, you're just hungry.

 

**Sora:** I'm serious!

 

( _They hear the whisper again, almost like a voice._ )

 

**Goofy:** There it is again!

 

**Donald:** (scared.) Ahhh... It wouldn't be a GHOST, would it?

 

**Sora:** (sarcastically.) And here I thought a good doctor shouldn't be scared of anything.

 

**Donald:** NOT A CHANCE!

 

( _They walk around to find the source of voice. Sora then notices some of the leaves shaking. He gets closer and finds Alice hiding in leaves._ )

 

**Sora:** (to Donald and Goofy.) Over here!

 

**Donald:** Alice!

 

**Sora:** What are you doing here?

 

**Alice:** I was hiding.

 

**Goofy:** Is it the Queen?

 

**Alice:** She'll take me away.

 

**Sora:** For what?

 

**Demyx:** That. I'm afraid, would be for another time.

 

( _The trio sees Demyx fiddling around his guitar. Sora pulls out his keyblade as his eyes glow yellow again. Donald and Goofy guard Alice in the meantime._ )

 

**Sora:** Don't you EVER die?!

 

**Demyx:** Hey, that hurts! Roxas!

 

**Sora:** oh, for-It's SORA, you idiot!

 

**Demyx:** (sarcastically.) Oh, wow! NEWSFLASH! Our boy speaks some big language!

 

**Donald:** Go back to the stage and have some tomatoes on your face!

 

**Demyx:** Huh... That was actually a fair comment.

 

**Goofy:** What do you want with Alice?!

 

**Demyx:** We don't want anything particular with HER, she's just uh... "poster"- no, that's not the right word. (flipping through his note.) Da da da... Ah, "Insurance Policy".

 

**Donald:** Wait, what?

 

**Demyx:** The queen wants her so we can decide what to do with... (pointing at Sora.) YOU!

 

**Sora:** Me?!

 

**Demyx:** Word is that you became some MASTER of keyblade or whatever. My friends... Well not Larxene, or Marluxia, or Luxord, are very worried. They all want a piece of you. And they put ME in frontline, but trust me, this is as awkward as you might feel.

 

**Sora:** Oh, don't be ridiculous! You, a frontline?! Don't waste our time and just scram!

 

**Demyx:** Can't do Rox. I got / places to-

 

**Sora:** SORA!!!

 

**Demyx:** Ouch! Don't need to yell!

 

( _There is a sound of bell ringing and everyone hears it._ )

 

**Demyx:** Uh oh! I'm late!

 

( _Demyx disappears as Alice steps out of leaves. Sora puts away his keyblade_.)

 

**Sora:** What a whack job.

 

**Donald:** Shouldn't we check on court again?

 

**Sora:** You stay with Goofy. Watch Alice.

 

**Goofy:** But Sora! What about you?!

 

**Sora:** I'll be fine.

 

(Sora goes back to the court. Guards are present as the Queen sits on her throne.)

 

Oh, great.

 

**Guard 1:** The court is in sesson!

 

**Queen:** YOU!

 

**Sora:** Yeah, I remember you.

 

**Queen:** Where's Alice?!

 

**Sora:** That's none of your business.

 

**Queen:** I will NOT take sarcasm as an answer!

 

**Guard 2:** All witnesses must present a firm evidence!

 

**Sora:** Says who?

 

**Queen:** That is my order!

 

**Sora:** Well, too bad. You're the ones allying with those VERMINS. I don't take evil orders. You're talking to a keyblade master here.

 

**Queen:** What?

 

**Sora:** I'm the one who guides you IMBECILES to light. So basically, I'm in charge here.

 

**Queen:** Your phony title means nothing to us!

 

(Sora's eyes turn yellow again.)

 

**Sora:** What?! What did you say?! Are you dissing me right now?! Do you know who you're talking to?!

 

**Queen:** You're nothing but a silly boy!

 

**Sora:** (furiously.)  _ **RESPECT ME, WOMAN!!!**_

 

( _Everyone is shocked by his words, especially the Queen. She grows furious._ )

 

**Queen:** Why you- ATTACK!!!

 

( _Guards attack Sora, but they are all slain by Sora's keyblade. He uses Ragnarok to obliterate the throne. Queen is injured during his attack._ )

 

**Queen:** (in pain.) AAAAHHH! You BASTARD!

 

**Sora:** _LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!_

 

( _Demyx releases his notes to stop Sora from damaging the Queen. Sora turns around to attack Demyx instead. Demyx dodges several times, but becomes exhausted soon._ )

 

**Demyx:** Darn it, Roxas! What's the matter with you?!

 

**Sora:** _GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!_   
  


( _Sora pierces through Demyx's heart as Demyx slowly disappears. Sora's eyes revert to blue as he watches the Queen creep with her arms._ ) 

 

Fine. Just because you're not worth my time.

 

( _Sora sees Donald and Goofy rushing toward him with Alice._ )

 

**Goofy:** Are you okay?

 

**Sora:** I'm good.

 

**Donald:** And Demyx?

 

(Sora picks up Demyx's guitar and hangs its strap around his shoulder.)

 

**Sora:** He's not a problem anymore.

 

( _Sora sees the destroyed throne but he does not feel any remorse._ )

 

Sorry about that, Alice. I wish I could've kept that in one piece for you, but...

 

**Goofy:** GWARSH! What did you do?

 

**Sora:** The Queen attack me.  I had no other choice.

 

( _Sora walks away as Donald and Goofy stares at the throne with concerns. Alice holds Donald's hands, confused on what is going on_ ).


	6. Vengeance

_-_ Twilight Town-

 

(The trio rides on tram. Sora examines Demyx's guitar while Goofy, and Donald, sitting far from him, shares conversation in whisper)

 

 **Donald:** How did he do it?

 

 **Goofy:** You mean Demyx?

 

 **Donald:** Don't you think Sora has changed, in a BAD way?

 

 **Goofy:** You're just paranoid, Donald. I'm sure he's just tired.

 

 **Donald:** (growling.) I hope so.

 

( _The tram stops at the marketplace. Sora gets up._ )

 

 **Sora:** Come on, this is our stop.

 

( _Donald and Goofy join Sora and gets off tram. Marketplace is full of crowds. Some are enjoying ice-cream, some are in makeshift theater, and others are casually talking and walking._ )

 

 **Sora:** It's been AGES since we came here.

 

 **Donald:** It hasn't been that long.

 

 **Goofy:** I don't know. It feels like a while.

 

( _Donald then watches Sora looking around in confusion._ )

 

 **Donald:** What is it?

 

 **Sora:** I thought I heard a voice.

 

 **Goofy:** You sure it wasn't wind?

 

 **Sora:** (pause.) Maybe...

 

( _All of a sudden, a hand touches Donald's hat. Donald freaks out, wildly swinging his staff. Sora and Goofy flinch. Behind them are Olette, Hayner, and Pence._ )

 

 **Donald:** (irritated.) THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!

 

 **Olette:** Heh. It kinda was.

 

 **Sora:** (sarcastically.) A good doctor code, donald!

 

 **Donald:** THIS ISN'T RELATED!

 

 **Goofy:** Hyuck. Donald's getting scared a lot lately.

 

 **Pence:** Good to see you guys.

 

 **Sora:** Hey, me too!

 

 **Hayner:** What's with that guitar?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, this... Auction.

 

 **Olette:** People sell really weird things.

 

 **Sora:** That's all right. At least this looks cool.

 

 **Pence:** You gonna form a rock band now?

 

 **Sora:** Maybe... Maybe...

 

 **Heyner:** So, what brought you here?

 

 **Goofy:** We're investigating the haunted mansion again. But Sora wanted to see you guys first.

 

 **Olette:** Aww. That's sweet.

 

 **Sora:** I had to. It's been so long.

 

 **Hayner:** It... hasn't been that long.

 

 **Sora:** Huh... Well...

 

 **Pence:** The mayor locked down that mansion. Something is inside and no one wants to see it.

 

 **Sora:** Is it heartless?

 

 **Olette:** No. It's more like a ghost with "white hair".

 

 **Sora:** (in low-tone.) Okay...

 

( _Sora heads off first. Hayner tries to shout something, but he forgets. Donald and Goofy rushes off as well._ )

 

 **Donald:** I HATE sewer!

 

 **Goofy:** But Sora went this way.

 

 **Donald:** Fine! Just get out quick!

 

( _Donald and Goofy exit the sewer and reaches the mansion. The gate is open with a new lock shattered into pieces. They enter the mansion and see Sora facing Young Xehanort._ )

 

 **Xehanort:** So, we meet again.

 

 **Donald:** Who are you?!

 

 **Sora:** Xehanort.

 

 **Xehanort:** I was waiting for this moment. So what's it gonna be, Sora? Are you here to kill me?

 

 **Goofy:** Huh?!

 

 **Sora:** You know I am. 

 

( _Donald becomes nervous while Goofy is still confused. Sora's eyes turn yellow again with his fist clenched. Young Xehanort notices Sora's darkness_ )

 

 **Xenanort:** So much hatred. So much anger. So much POWER. I suppose our time has changed you.

 

 **Sora:** SHUT UP!

 

( _Sora lunges his blade toward Young Xehanort, knocking him down. Donald tries to calm him down but Sora's anger is too much for him._ )

 

 **Donald:** Goofy! Do something!

 

 **Sora:** Back off! He's MINE!

 

( _Young Xehanort escapes just in time. Sora breathes heavily, heading off to computer room. Goofy and Donald follow but they are blocked by closed door. Sora reaches an empty room where Young Xehanort holds his blade._ )

 

 **Xehanort:** Simply amazing, Sora.

 

 **Sora:** I'm ending this!

 

 **Xehanort:** Your anger is meaningless in this world. It will only bring you pain and suffering in the end. 

 

 **Sora:**   ** _I'LL KILL YOU!!!_**

 

( _Sora smashes his blade against Xehanort. The two clash fiercely until Sora steals Xehanort's blade and lunges it on Young Xehanort's chest. Xehanort screams in pain as Sora pulls the blade out, making a larger scar. He stares at his nemesis with hatred as Xehanort is dying._ )

 

 **Xehanort:** So... *cough cough* this is who you are. I'm sure your friends will be proud...

 

( _As Young Xehanort dies, a dark dust surrounds his body. Then it pierces through Sora, giving him the power of Xehanort. The dust then surrounds him as a dark aura covers him. Sora, with his new power, feel more energetic and begins to laugh insanely. Then he envisions young Kairi who is looking sad. The vision fades away soon after. Upon this, Sora screams out in pain. He smashes his blade on the wall, leaving behind scratches and dents. When he calms down, his eyes revert to blue and he finds an empty vessel lying in front of him. Then he hears Donald and Goofy knocking and yelling behind the door. He quickly hides the body in hidden space, then opens the door to see his friends. Goofy rushes toward to Sora to check on him, but Donald hesitates._ )

 

 **Sora:** Donald?

 

 **Donald:** Where's that guy?

 

 **Sora:** He's gone.

 

 **Goofy:** (reading the mood.) Sora? Are you okay?

 

 **Sora:** Of course I am. Why do you ask?

 

 **Goofy:** Donald's worried about you.

 

 **Sora:** Oh. (to Donald.) Come on, I can handle them myself.

 

( _Donald looks at Sora as if he lost his best friend. Sora, recognizing this, lets out a long sigh._ )

 

Look. I'm sorry if I lost control back there. I didn't mean it.

 

( _Sora steps out of the room. Goofy sees Donald who is looking down. He gets worried._ )

 

 **Sora:** Let's go home.

 

( _Goofy and Donald follow Sora. Upon exiting, they are greeted by Pence._ )

 

 

 

 


	7. Darkness

-Destiny Islands, Morning-

 

( _Donald and Goofy wait outside while Sora is at his home. Donald sighs thinking about what happened in the haunted mansion. Goofy does not understand what his friend is thinking._ )

 

 **Goofy:** Is something wrong?

 

 **Donald:** (irritated.) You seriously did not see it?!

 

 **Goofy:** Just speak, not scream.

 

 **Donald:** Sora is different! He's more aggressive ever since he failed his first exam!

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh. And I thought Sora rarely holds a grudge.

 

 **Donald:** Something got on his mind. I just don't know what.

 

( _Sora steps outside from his house._ )

 

 **Sora:** Sorry, guys. There was no space to put my stuff.

 

 **Goofy:** Uhhh, Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Eh?

 

 **Goofy:** You're still not antagonizing the Organization XIII, are you?

 

 **Sora:** Why do you ask that?

 

 **Goofy:** (pause.) Never mind.

 

 **Sora:** Okay... (seeing Donald.) Aren't we moving on.

 

 **Donald:** Right...

 

(The trio takes off in their gummi ship.)

 

-Unknown Space-

 

( _Goofy notices that Sora's outfit is all black. Donald notices this as well._ )

 

 **Goofy:** Say, Sora. I don't remember you dressed all in black.

 

 **Sora:** Oh, this... It's embarrasing to say what happened.

 

 **Donald:** (sarcastically.) What? You thought a black ink was a soap and you accidently washed your clothes with it?

 

 **Sora:** How did you know that? Wait, are you spying on me?

 

 **Donald:** NO!

 

 **Goofy:** (giggling.) Hyuck! That's our SORA!

 

 **Sora:** I haven't visited my home since... wow, how long did it take? I lost count.

 

 **Donald:** I can erase the ink now.

 

 **Sora:** It's okay.

 

 **Goofy:** Aren't you feeling uncomfortable with all that ink on your clothes.

 

 **Sora:** Not really. In fact, I feel more comfortable than ever.

 

 **Donald:** What?

 

 **Sora:** (pause.) F-Forget what what said. I didn't know why that happened.

 

( _Goofy and Donald stare at Sora in confusion._ )

 

...

 

 

_**Xehanort:** MONSTER..._

 

_**Sora:**  Who's that?_

 

 **_Xehanort:_ ** _KILLER..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Show yourself!_

 

 **_Xehanort:_ ** _One of us..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Huh?_

 

 **_Demyx:_ ** _One of us..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _No..._

 

 **_Saix:_ ** _ONE OF US..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _That's not true._

 

 **_Xehanort:_ ** _You're just as diabolical as the rest of us..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _NO!_

 

 **_Xehanort:_ ** _Embrace your inner darkness._

 

_**Sora:** STOP!!!_

 

_..._

 

I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!!! _  
_

 

( _Sora regains his consciousness. He breathes heavily. He is still in his gummi ship. He turns around to see Donald and Goofy. Both of them are shocked by Sora's scream._ )

 

I... I...

 

 **Goofy:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Where are we?

 

 **Donald:** We're still moving.

 

 **Sora:** What happened?

 

 **Donald:** What do you mean what happened?! You fell asleep, you moron!

 

 **Sora:** Really?

 

 **Goofy:** Did you have a nightmare?

 

 **Sora:** (sweating.) T-there was Xehanort, there was Demyx, and there was Saix! I don't know where they came from, but they all said I have a darkness in my heart! I don't know what they meant by that! I never did-

 

 **Donald:** CALM DOWN!

 

 **Sora:** Oh... Sorry...

 

 **Goofy:** Sora. Tell us what happened.

 

( _Sora hesitates to confess about what really happened. Goofy stares at Sora with concern while Donald internally demands his friend to speak the truth._ )

 

 **Sora: ...** I killed those guys.

 

(tense beat.)

 

I was so mad when I saw them. Demyx, Saix, and Xehanort, they all made me so angry. So I pierced through their hearts, vanquished them, and felt good about myself. I can feel the power-something I never had before. Maybe it's darkness. Or maybe it's a false light. But if I can save people with this power... If I can save the world... Then I want to believe my power is used in a good way.

 

( _Sora remains silent for few seconds. Goofy and Donald worry for him._ )

 

Donald. You are right. Maybe I'm slowly falling into darkness. 

 

 **Goofy:** Shouldn't you see Master Yen Sid then?

 

 **Sora:** No. If I did, he'll take away my title as the keyblade master. I don't want to go through that again. I'll keep my power as a secret, until I'm ready to give it up.

 

 **Donald:** But that's just not right.

 

 **Sora:** I know... But I can't lose it. Not yet. Not when I can save Kairi and Riku.

 

( _The silence prolongs to few minutes until the trio arrives to their destination._ )

 

-Disney Castle, Evening-

 

 **Daisy:** Oh, welcome back!

 

 **Sora:** Evening.

 

 **Chip:** You sound tired.

 

 **Sora:** We've been busy.

 

 **Dale:** Oh, dear!

 

 **Daisy:** What is it?

 

 **Dale:** My new detector is all wonky!

 

 **Chip:** Really?

 

 **Goofy:** What is this "detector"?

 

 **Chip:** We invented a device to detect the darkness around anyone who holds it.

 

 **Dale:** We thought we were successful in our recent test run, but it seems it's broken again.

 

 **Chip:** Any one of you happen to keep something strange?

 

 **Sora:** No. Not at all.

 

 **Daisy:** Donald. Bring them to our dinner, would you?

 

 **Donald:** No problem.

 

( _Sora and Goofy leaves after dinner is finished. Donald and Daisy stay in the banquet._ )

 

 **Daisy:** Something wrong, darling?

 

 **Donald:** (sighing.) Sora's given himself to darkness.

 

 **Daisy:** Oh no! What happened?

 

 **Donald:** I think Xehanort did more damage to him than what we expected. It changed Sora forever.

 

 **Daisy:** But how is he still himself.

 

 **Donald:** He's Sora on the outside, but inside... he holds a terrible power.

 

 **Daisy:** He's still with us, right, Donald?

 

 **Donald:** Not anymore...


	8. Power

**///////**

 

_**????:** You need to wake up._

 

_**?????:** But how?_

 

_**????:** Reach out to your heart._

 

_**?????:** I never had one._

 

_**????:** It's closer than you think._

 

_**?????:** Wait, I think I see something... It's gone._

 

-Twilight Town, Afternoon-

 

( _The marketplace is quiet. There are only few people walking around. Sora sits on an empty bench. Kairi sees him and sits next to him._ )

 

 **Kairi:** I haven't seen you in a while.

 

 **Sora:** Sorry. I had to tighten up some loose ends.

 

 **Kairi:** What happened?

 

 **Sora:** Nothing dangerous. Just some heartless. What about you?

 

 **Kairi:** I'm training with Merlin.

 

 **Sora:** Hmm.

 

 **Kairi:** Someday, I can keep you safe.

 

 **Sora:** Aww. That's sweet of you.

 

 **Kairi:** Feel like I owe you for saving me.

 

 **Sora:** You don't have to feel burdened. I'm just glad to see you're doing well.

 

( _Kairi is happy that her lover is looking happy. She then notices Sora's black outfit. She gets curious._ )

 

 **Kairi:** You changed your outfit.

 

 **Sora:** I had an accident.

 

 **Kairi:** (teasing.) Let me guess. You thought the black ink was a detergent.

 

 **Sora:** Wow, even you know it.

 

 **Kairi:** Hehe, that's the Sora I know.

 

 **Sora:** Donald and Goofy said that, too. If that's what you think of me, I'm fine with it. At least I'm consistent.

 

 **Kairi:** You want me to wash it for you?

 

 **Sora:** It's okay. I like this more.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh.

 

 **Sora:** What's wrong?

 

 **Kairi:** N-nothing.

 

 **Sora:** You can tell me. Is there anything / I can-

 

 **Kairi:** No, really. I wasn't...

 

 **Sora:** Okay, then.

 

(pause.)

 

 **Kairi:** I just wanted to say... I was worried about you. I / didn't want-

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry. I won't give into darkness.

 

 **Kairi:** H-how did you know what I was thinking?

 

 **Sora:** Oh... I really didn't mean to, but for some reason, I can see what you're thinking. I can see your emotions in my mind. It's just like how Riku always asked what was wrong whenever I felt sad. I somehow got the same power he does. I'm sorry if I creeped you out. 

 

 **Kairi:** It's fine.

 

 **Sora:** If you really want, I'll try my best to make you happy.

 

 **Kairi:** Thank you.

 

( _Sora gets deeper into his thinking. In his mind, he is worried about if Kairi will not like him. He desires to please her. He thinks about giving her a flower to cheer her up. Then all of a sudden, a rose appears magically from his hand. Both him and Kairi are shocked._ )

 

 **Sora:** Ahh!

 

 **Kairi:** Whoa! How did you do that?!

 

 **Sora:** I-I don't know!

 

 **Kairi:** It's a rose.

 

 **Sora:** Huh.

 

 **Kairi:** Did you think about giving that to me?

 

 **Sora:** I... yes. Here. (handing the rose.) If this makes you happy.

 

 **Kairi:** Wow. It's so beautiful.

 

 **Sora:** Do you like it?

 

 **Kairi:** I do. Thank you, Sora.

 

( _Kairi gives Sora a kiss on his cheeks._ )

 

 **Sora:** Hehe. You're welcome.

 

-Disney Castle, Afternoon-

 

 **Donald:** Aren't you seeing Master Yen Sid today?

 

 **Sora:** No. I don't feel like it.

 

 **Goofy:** But we want you to tell him about how you feel-

 

 **Sora:** (hissing.) Hey, keep it a secret! I don't want to get in trouble!

 

 **Donald:** Sora.

 

 **Sora:** Jeez. Talk about parenting habit.

 

( _Mickey joins the trio. He holds Sora's keyblade which is rusted and worn by numerous battles._ )

 

 **Mickey:** This is harder than I thought. Your keyblade is made from a different element.

 

 **Sora:** So, does that mean I'll have to get a new keyblade, majesty.

 

 **Mickey:** Not yet. It's still sturdy as Big Bad Pete. I guess you ARE a special one after all, a-ha.

 

 **Goofy:** A-hyuck. He's a hardened keyblade master.

 

 **Mickey:** I'll leave this to you. I better get going.

 

( _Mickey departs while Sora scratches his head thinking about his keyblade. Then an idea pops out of his mind._ )

 

 **Sora:** Wait, I think I got it!

 

( _Sora siphons his energy into his keyblade. Slowly, the keyblade begins to transform anew. A white-yellow aura surrounds Sora. Goofy and Donald stares at it. Sora finishes his fixing. The keyblade is now shaped similar to Oathkeeper and it is all covered in dark silver metal alloy._ )

 

There. My NEW keyblade!

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh! How did you do that?!

 

 **Donald:** It's Sora's new power!

 

 **Sora:** See? I told you my power was great!

 

 **Donald:** It sure wasn't out of darkness, all right.

 

 **Sora:** I finally know what my power is for. With it, I'll form... a NEW ORGANIZATION!

 

(Goofy and Donald are shocked by what Sora said. They cannot believe what they just heard.)

 

 **Donald:** SORA!!!

 

 **Sora:** Oh no. Not what I meant.

 

 **Goofy:** You can't possibly think to do such a thing!

 

 **Sora:** Sorry...

 

 **Donald:** Wha- a NEW ORGANIZATION?! What's wrong with you?!

 

 **Sora:** N-no, of course not! I'll NEVER do something like that!

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh...

 

 **Donald:** You need to get your mind straight!

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry. It won't happen again.

 

 **Goofy:** You're stronger than those Nobodies.

 

 **Sora:** You're right... I'm not one of them...

 

 


	9. Wish

( _Axel sits alone in Merlin's forest. It is a night time and stars fill the sky. He fiddles the ice-cream stick around, thinking about his friends._ )

 

 **Axel:** (sighing.) What am I gonna do without you guys? Roxas... Xion... Do you remember me? Will I remember you enough until I see you?

 

( _Kairi enters the forest. She holds her diary._ )

 

Oh, hey.

 

 **Kairi:** You're still here.

 

 **Axel:** Had some thinking to do. 

 

 **Kairi:** For what?

 

 **Axel:** Just remembered Roxas... and Xion.

 

 **Kairi:** Yeah. Sora told me about them. And Xion, he said she looks just like me.

 

 **Axel:** She does. Still breaks my heart every time I think about them. Losing them in the blink of an eye.

 

 **Kairi:** (sitting down.) You don't think that'll happen to Sora, do you?

 

 **Axel:** Why do you ask?

 

 **Kairi:** He changed so much lately.

 

 **Axel:** Really?

 

 **Kairi:** After that test, I don't see the Sora I used to know.

 

 **Axel:** (teasing.) Oh, you're being dramatic.

 

 **Kairi:** Maybe...

 

 **Axel:** (feeling awkward.) Sorry, didn't mean it.

 

 **Kairi:** (opening her diary.) I want to give these letters to him before it's too late. But I just don't know when is late.

 

 **Axel:** Just give him those right now.

 

 **Kairi:** I should, but...

 

 **Axel:** I'm sure-

 

( _Axel feels like someone is watching from his back. He quickly turns around but no one is there._ )

 

 **Kairi:** What is it?

 

 **Axel:** Could've sworn someone was watching.

 

 **Kairi:** You think it's Sora?

 

 **Axel:** If it's him, I wouldn't be surprised.

 

 **Kairi:** (pause.) Did I wish too much? I wanted him to never change. Was I being foolish?

 

 **Axel:** I wished that to Roxas and Xion. Honestly, I think we wish too much. We always want things nice and straight. Our life is like a rope in that way. Tangle it up, we panic and feel annoyed. We lose our minds trying to go back. But sometimes, you have to live with it. No one's gonna be the same when they get older. I'm not the same person anymore, not after that organization. 

 

 **Kairi:** You're right. We can never be the same. I picked up the keyblade so I can fight for Sora. I changed as well. But still... I want to see him happy and smiling, not shaken by what happened.

 

 **Axel:** Is something wrong with him?

 

 **Kairi:** It's like... he knows everything I think of. Watching my emotion from far away.

 

 **Axel:** Are you sure it's not just your thought?

 

 **Kairi:** No.

 

 **Axel:** Well, nothing I can do for you, then. 

 

 **Kairi:** I'll protect him when he needs me. That's why I'm here. It's what I chose-

 

( _Kairi feels someone is watching her. She turns around but sees no one._ )

 

 **Axel:** You, too?!

 

 **Kairi:** Y-yeah.

 

 **Axel:** (annoyed.) Okay, it's not funny! Come out and face us like a man!

 

( _A long silence looms around. Axel and Kairi feels unease._ )

 

Goddamnit.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, is that you? It's okay, I won't get angry.

 

( _Another silence looms around. Axel scratches his head on confusion._ )

 

 **Axel:** Okay, I'm feeling awkward about this. I'll head out.

 

 **Kairi:** Take care.

 

 **Axel:** You're not coming along?

 

 **Kairi:** No, I'll stay here a bit longer.

 

 **Axel:** Be careful...

 

( _Axel exits the forest. Kairi gazes upon the night sky. Meteors fall down, some blue and some pink. Kairi sighs in concerns._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, what am I gonna do with you? (pause.) I shouldn't have held back, but I don't know how to give these letters to you. I just-

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry, I'm okay.

 

 **Kairi:** (surprised.) Sora?!

 

 **Sora:** Hi...

 

 **Kairi:** You were watching us the whole time?!

 

 **Sora:** No, I just got here.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora...

 

 **Sora:** I'm not lying.

 

 **Kairi:** (sighing.) Alright...

 

 **Sora:** (sitting down.) I never knew Merlin was this good.

 

 **Kairi:** Time doesn't flow here. I can train here as much as I want.

 

 **Sora:** I remember watching meteors like this once. It was in Beast's Castle. I never forgot how many were falling. It was supposed to be for once every four years. But here, jeez, I don't know how many meteor showers you watch.

 

 **Kairi:** It doesn't happen much. So I wish every time it happens.

 

 **Sora:** About what?

 

 **Kairi:** I think you already know.

 

 **Sora:** (feeling awkward.) Right...

 

 **Kairi:** Please tell me you'll make my wish come true.

 

 **Sora:** I will.

 

 **Kairi:** What do you wish for?

 

 **Sora:** To keep you safe.

 

 **Kairi:** You haven't changed a bit.

 

 **Sora:** It's not like I can fully trust Axel or something.

 

 **Kairi:** (stunned.) What?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, nothing... Nothing...

 

 **Kairi:** Sora! Are you still mad? I told you, he wasn't himself.

 

 **Sora:** Look, I'm sorry. These words come out of nowhere-I don't have control over it.

 

 **Kairi:** Then let me help you. I can talk to-

 

 **Sora:** No, please. I'll be fine with Donald and Goofy.

 

 **Kairi:** Are you sure?

 

 **Sora:** Yeah, really.

 

 **Kairi:**...Okay...

 

 **Sora:** Kairi...

 

 **Kairi:** Yes?

 

 **Sora:** You're right. I'm not myself lately. I think being a master cost me more than I thought.

 

 **Kairi:** I was worried, ever since you failed your first exam. I wanted to help you but I couldn't do anything. The way you kicked / around, yelling-

 

 **Sora:** Let's not talk about that. I wanna forget.

 

 **Kairi:** Sorry...

 

 **Sora:**...

 

 


	10. Regrets

( _Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Axel are all gathered in Yen Sid's Tower. None of them look happy. Donald, particularly, has the greatest amount of anxiety._ )

 

 **Donald:** How did it come to this?

 

 **Mickey:** Well, Sora is now a keyblade master. He can't be the same Sora forever.

 

 **Goofy:** Your majesty. It's different.

 

 **Donald:** He's given into the darkness.

 

 **Riku:** (irritated.) Can you stop the reminder for one goddamn second?!

 

 **Axel:** Admit it, Riku. They're right.

 

 **Riku:** (in denial.) No, it can't be. It's just not right...

 

 **Mickey:** Riku. You saw what Sora can do.

 

 **Axel:** I did, too. Judging by my experience, his power wasn't from light.

 

 **Goofy:** What did you see?

 

 **Riku:** I saw him use dark fire. The same magic I use.

 

 **Mickey:** What's worse is that his power is growing stronger. At this rate, he's gonna be another Xehanort.

 

(pause.)

 

 **Donald:** He also said about forming a new organization.

 

 **Axel:** What?!

 

 **Goofy:** He said it was a mistake, but I do believe he's willing to do it.

 

 **Axel:** That CANNOT happen.

 

 **Riku:** Okay okay, so if he DOES form a new organization, what do we do about it? None of us are prepared for what he's planning.

 

 **Mickey:** Riku?

 

 **Riku:** What?

 

 **Mickey:** Maybe we shouldn't have given him another chance. Not until he was ready.

 

 **Axel:** And here I thought you let him take another exam because you thought he was ready for it.

 

 **Mickey:** I know, but I didn't expect Sora would use the power of darkness. He's not Riku and he can't control it. It's just not possible.

 

 **Riku:** I just don't understand Master Yen Sid. Why would he anoint Sora as a master? He knows everything.

 

 **Goofy:** Maybe he's got a plan to save Sora.

 

 **Axel:** By long shot, yes. I just hope the roof doesn't collapse on us soon.

 

 **Mickey:** We need to have faith. If we keep going like this, it won't fix anything.

 

 **Axel:** Enough with the talk, give me an actual plan, damnit!

 

 **Donald:** Hey! Watch how you talk!

 

 **Goofy:** No...

 

 **Donald:** What?!

 

 **Goofy:** Axel's right. We DO need a plan.

 

 **Riku:** Alright, if I was Sora, I'd get rid of Xehanort right away. But I don't know who he'll recruit. Ienzo and Aeleus are already on our side.

 

 **Axel:** Isa still isn't back.

 

 **Goofy:** Uh, Axel...?

 

 **Axel:** (in shock.) No, don't tell me-

 

 **Goofy:** It was Sora.

 

 **Axel:** (anguished.) GODDAMNIT!!

 

(Axel collapses on his knees without any crying. Everyone else falls silent.)

 

 **Donald:** Demyx and Young Xehanort are dead as well...

 

 **Mickey:** Did Sora do it?

 

 **Goofy:** Yes, your majesty.

 

 **Riku:** And you didn't think fast enough to tell us sooner?!

 

 **Donald:** Look here, we didn't know, either!

 

 **Goofy:** What do you know about Sora?! We were with him the whole time!

 

 **Mickey:** Donald, please!

 

 **Axel:** This is a serious mess...

 

 **Riku:** Son of a bitch!

 

 **Mickey:** Maybe one of us should see Sora.

 

 **Axel:** Really? He'll probably deny everything. I say we use some force.

 

 **Riku:** Really, Lea? We're gonna interrogate him now?

 

 **Axel:** You have better ideas?

 

 **Riku:** (defeated.) No...

 

 **Goofy:** We could ask Master Yen Sid to help us about Sora.

 

 **Mickey:** No one's seen him in a while.

 

 **Donald:** Ahhh, you don't think-

 

 **Riku:** DON'T BOTHER!!!

 

 **Axel:** I can't believe this.

 

 **Mickey:** Now we don't know who else is in danger.

 

 **Donald:** We should've stopped him when we had a chance.

 

 **Goofy:** We're all in danger.

 

 **Riku:** Is he...

 

 **Mickey:** Riku?

 

 **Riku:** Is he gonna hurt Kairi, too?

 

 **Axel:** (shaking.) God, I hope not...

 

 **Mickey:** Wait, where is she?

 

 **Riku:** I'll call her.

 

( _Riku sends a call through Kairi on his phone. It takes a while for her to get it._ )

 

 **Kairi (phone):** Hello?

 

 **Riku:** Kairi, where are you?

 

 **Kairi (phone):** I'm with Sora.

 

 **Axel:** Oh no...

 

 **Riku:** Are you alright?!

 

 **Kairi (phone.)** O-of course, why?

 

 **Riku:** Where is he right now?!

 

 **Kairi (phone):** I'm waiting outside Bistro. Sora had to pick up something. Is something wrong?

 

 **Riku:** I think Sora is using the power of darkness. It's twisting his mind.

 

 **Kairi (phone):** (sighing.) Why am I not surprised?

 

 **Riku:** Wait, you knew, too?

 

 **Kairi (phone):** He's acting weirdly. He's always on his own, going somewhere I don't know about. I wish I could help him, but he always says nothing is wrong.

 

 **Riku:** Of course he does.

 

 **Kairi (phone):** I should've been with him more. Maybe I could've done something.

 

 **Riku:** Kairi... He didn't act like he was trying to hurt you, did he?

 

 **Kairi (phone.):** Riku, you should know by now he would never do that. I'm getting annoyed by how he's always watching over me whenever I'm with him.

 

 **Riku:** Right...

 

 **Kairi (phone):** Is Master Yen Sid not there yet? I haven't seen him in a while.

 

 **Riku:** Neither did we.

 

 **Sora (phone):** Who is it?

 

 **Riku:** Wait, is that Sora?

 

 **Sora (phone):** Riku? Is that you?

 

 **Axel:** (whispering.) Is that Sora?

 

 **Riku:** (hissing.) Let me talk to him.

 

 **Sora (phone):** Hey, I didn't think we'd get a call from you.

 

 **Riku:** Hey, buddy. I'm just checking in.

 

 **Sora (phone):** Heh. How thoughtful.

 

 **Riku:** You're with Kairi?

 

 **Sora (phone):** It wasn't exactly planned. I ran into her in Twilight Town. I was gonna head off, but she wanted me to stay, so here I am.

 

 **Riku:** Heh. That's the Sora I know.

 

 **Sora (phone):** Don't worry. I'll be fine.

 

( _The phone cuts off. Riku lets out a long sigh, feeling a bit of headache._ )

 

 **Donald:** At least she's safe.

 

 **Axel:** Still got our ass to worry about.

 

 **Riku:** Look, can we just... call it a day now?

 

 **Mickey:** You can head out. I'm staying with Donald and Goofy.

 

 **Axel:** I'll stay too.

 

 **Riku:** Never mind...

 

 **Mickey:** No no if you want some rest-

 

 **Riku:** It's okay...


	11. Duality

-...-

 

_**?????:** Where am I now? I still can't see anything._

 

_**????:** You're getting close._

 

_**?????:** How can you be sure about that?_

 

_**????:** I'm with you in this journey._

 

_**?????:** I can feel it, but I don't know where you are._

 

_**????:** I'm right here._

 

_**?????:** I see you-wait, no I don't._

 

_**????:** Right here._

 

_**?????:** You're..._

 

-Destiny Islands, Sora's Home-

 

( _Sora frantically moves around the bed. His nightmare is haunting him. He sweats and breathes heavily when he wakes up. He then sees Kairi waking up as well._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Are you alright?

 

 **Sora:** Y-yeah... I'm fine...

 

 **Kairi:** Did you have a nightmare?

 

 **Sora:** (shaking.) I-I saw myself turning into that... thing. I was walking through Hollow Bastion just like last time and the next thing I saw was you. Then... Then... I heard this voice, urging me to do something really bad. And I thought about all the things that could hurt you. And then I woke up.

 

 **Kairi:** (frightened.) Really? Are you sure you don't wanna see Riku?

 

 **Sora:** No. He can't do anything. No one can. I need to deal with it.

 

 **Kairi:** But if you let them help you-

 

 **Sora:** (stressed.) I keep hearing these voices!

 

 **Kairi:** (patting Sora.) Everything will be fine. I'll keep you safe.

 

 **Sora:** (exhausted.) Thanks... I'll go back to sleep. I'm sorry...

 

( _Sora falls asleep. Kairi, frightened by Sora's nightmare, spends the rest of the night without any sleep._ )

 

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

( _Kairi enters the room feeling tired. She sees Riku and Mickey arguing. Riku then sees her._ )

 

 **Riku:** You okay?

 

 **Kairi:** I couldn't sleep, that's all.

 

 **Riku:** Let me guess. Sora?

 

 **Kairi:** He's having nightmares.

 

 **Mickey:** What kind of nightmares?

 

 **Kairi:** He said in this dream, be became a heartless and tried to hurt me.

 

 **Riku:** Oh no.

 

 **Mickey:** Wait, did he say anything else?

 

 **Kairi:** Only after he fell asleep again. I think he said something - " _Rage... Hatred... Glitches to feed my Darkness... And soon, Hearts to sate my hunger._ "

 

 **Riku:** Mickey, isn't that-

 

 **Mickey:** What Sora's heartless said in datascape.

 

 **Kairi:** You need to help him!

 

 **Riku:** We tried everything. He doesn't want it.

 

 **Mickey:** Kairi. I'm afraid we'll have to leave Sora to you.

 

 **Riku:** I don't like it, but we're out of options. He won't doubt you. I know it.

 

 **Kairi:** So... what can I do?

 

 **Mickey:** Just keep a close eye on him for now.

 

-Arendelle, Foothills-

 

( _Sora walks up to see Donald and Goofy. He feels tired and exhausted. He can barely hold himself._ )

 

 **Donald:** Sora?!

 

 **Goofy:** How did you find us?

 

 **Sora:** I had a feeling you'd come here.

 

 **Donald:** Are you okay? You don't look well.

 

 **Sora:** Yes, I-I'm fine. What are you doing here?

 

 **Goofy:** We heard there are Heartless all over the mountain.

 

 **Sora:** I'll come with you guys.

 

 **Donald:** Ahhh... I don't know-

 

( _Donald gets a call from Ienzo. He picks it up._ )

 

 **Ienzo (phone):** Donald. Is Sora with you?

 

 **Donald:** He is.

 

 **Ienzo (phone):** Not surprised to hear. Since you're in Arendelle, give Sora what I handed you.

 

 **Donald:** A new ether?

 

 **Ienzo (phone):** The catalyst had to be in low temperature. That's why I sent you there. Judging by the time, it should work. And also, watch over Sora. We don't know when he might do something horrible.

 

 **Donald:** Alright. (hanging up.) Sora, we want you to have this.

 

( _Donald hands Sora a bottle of new ether. Sora glances at it without any words._ )

 

Ienzo made it just for you.

 

 **Sora:** I hope it's not a poison.

 

 **Goofy:** We only want to help you, Sora.

 

 **Sora:** So what does it do?

 

 **Donald:** It'll help you control your anger... If it works.

 

( _Sora remains silent for few seconds. Then he opens the bottle and drinks all of ether._ )

 

 **Sora:** Let's go.

 

( _The trio climbs up the mountain with violent snowstorm and extremely low temperature._ )

 

 **Donald:** We're up high now.

 

 **Goofy:** Everyone move slowly. Don't want to get dizzy here.

 

( _Sora suddenly feels sick. Then he pukes out a small puddle of black goo before he collapses. Donald and Goofy are horrified by this._ )

 

Sora!!!

 

 **Donald:** Forget the heartless! Pick him up!

 

 **Sora:**...Sorry...

 

( _Goofy, with Sora on his arm, heads off to Arendelle Castle with Donald. They walk on the frozen river. The snowstorm blocks their vision but they see a subtle figure from a distance._ )

 

 **Donald:** Who's there?!

 

( _From the snowstorm, Zexion appears._ )

 

 **Sora:** Ienzo...?

 

 **Donald:** (observing Zexion.) No, he's just a data.

 

 **Goofy:** Maybe we should just ignore him.

 

 **Donald:** I don't think he's looking at us.

 

 **Sora:** (coughing.) Let's just get out...

 

( _All of a sudden, Zexion lets out a frantical laugh. The trio prepares for the battle._ )

 

 **Zexion:** Hahaha! What a day it is!

 

 **Goofy:** What do you want from us?!

 

 **Zexion:** Oh, the darkness prevails from within, it blocks away the light. No one is safe from its terrible destruction. Each and ALL of you will be caught in the fire of pain and suffering!

 

 **Sora:** Quit your riddles and fight!

 

 **Zexion:** Ah. The keyblade master graces us with his prescence. Are you not awakened yet?

 

 **Donald:** Hey! What does that mean?!

 

 **Zexion:** In his heart, a beast is urging to wake up from its slumber. The inevitability of duality is upon our time, the INEVITABILITY of duality. It's coming.

 

 **Sora:** SHUT UP!

 

 **Zexion:** One day, you will be just as evil as those heartless you're hunting. Perhaps you'll regain your evil self again. But is today the day. We shall see!

 

( _Zexion opens his books to swallow Sora. Donald and Goofy are swallowed as well. In the space of Zexion's illusion, everything is dark and the trio is separated._ )

 

_**???:** Wake up..._

 

  _ **Sora:** Who's there?_

 

 **_???:_ ** _You need to trust me._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _What?_

 

 **_???:_ ** _Your friends cannot help you anymore. You're on your own._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _No... My friends are my power._

 

 **_???:_ ** _Not anymore._

 

 **_Goofy:_ ** _Sora!_

 

 **_Donald:_ ** _Where are you?!_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _I need to save them._

 

 **_???:_ ** _I can help you, but only if you help me first._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _I know you..._

 

 ****( _Sora's heartless appears from the shadow. Its face cannot be seen but it is making a wicked smile._ )

 

 **_???:_ ** _I am your darkness._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _My own darkness..._

 

 **_???:_ ** _It is time._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Grant me your power._

 

 **_???:_ ** _Your true strength._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Make me stronger to face my enemies and my fears._

 

 **_???:_ ** _No holding back. Unleash your anger and hatred._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _**AND BURN THEM ALL TO THE GROUND!!!**_

 

( _Sora infuses with his heartless and becomes stronger. He reaches out to Donald and Goofy. They escape the illusion._ )

 

 **Zexion:** No, that's not possible!!!

 

( _Sora's skins are covered with a thick blot of darkness. His eyes are bright yellow. Donald watches from a distance, being semi-conscious. Goofy is knocked out. Sora then uses his power to drain the darkness from Zexion. Zexion screams in pain while Sora laughs in evil tone._ )

 

 **Sora:** **YES... THE POWER. GIVE IT ALL TO ME!!!**

 

( _Zexion's dead data body disappears. Sora still hungers for kill. Donald regains himself to see Sora completely changed. Sora, however, feels something in his heart. He then screams out in agony and pain. Goofy wakes up to see Sora back to his old self, tired and collapsed._ )

 

 **Goofy:** (rushing.) Sora!!!

 

 **Donald:** Are you okay?!

 

( _Sora looks up to see Donald and Goofy. He then notices something is in his pocket. He pulls the object out to see it is a lucky charm Kairi gave her._ )

 

 **Sora:** (sobbing.) So this is what you meant? To keep me safe? You knew... That I'll become a monster soon or later... And I didn't even do anything to stop myself... I... I could've hurt you...

 

 **Goofy:** Wait, is that...?

 

 **Donald:** I think Kairi gave him that.

 

 **Sora:** Guys... What do I do now?

 

(Tense beat.)

 

 **Donald:** Sora...

 

 **Sora:** I don't want to become a monster!

 

 **Goofy:** We need to go.

 

( _Goofy lifts up Sora. The trio walk together toward gummi ship. Donald looks up the mountain. There is no darkness or heartless._ )

 

 **Sora:** Goofy... You always told me "No frowning. No sad faces"... But I never followed it. No matter how hard I try, I can never be happy for myself... I'm sorry.

 

 **Goofy:** You don't mean it. We'll always be together. And I don't care if you have to break our promise.

 

 **Sora:** I don't think... I don't think I'll be my old self anymore. When that happens, help Riku and the others.

 

 **Donald:** I don't believe it! I know you'll always be the Sora we know!

 

 **Sora:** Thanks, guys... For everything.

 

( _The trio gets on the gummi ship and flies away. On the frozen lake, Marluxia and Larxene examines the remainder of data Zexion._ )

 

 **Marluxia:** Looks like he couldn't make it.

 

 **Larxene:** Yeah, what a pathetic ending.

 

 **Marluxia:** This'll make things interesting.

 

 **Larxene:** Hey, doofus. He's DEAD, you know.

 

 **Marluxia:** Hmph. Such a naive girl.

 

 **Larxene:** Oh, really?

 

 **Marluxia:** Do you think I was talking about this data-weakling? I was talking about Sora.

 

 **Larxene:** Yeah, like I said. He won't submit to us. He already killed Demyx, Saix, and the YG Xehanort.

 

 **Marluxia:** Who said he'll follow THEM?

 

 **Larxene:** You thinking about overthrowing the organization?

 

 **Marluxia:** No. Even better. If we can make him a heir to darkness, we can finally extinct the light and engulf the entire world into our needs and desires.

 

 **Larxene:** Fine, but if it doesn't work, it's all on you.

 

( _Marluxia and Larxene disappear._ )

 

-Ienzo's Lab-

 

 **Ienzo:** I see our ether didn't work.

 

 **Even:** It's something else. Sora, he's given into darkness.

 

 **Ienzo:** We should inform Master Yen Sid right away.

 

 **Even:** No one's seen him anywhere.

 

 **Ienzo:** You don't think... 

 

 **Even:** Much likely.

 

 **Ienzo:** Right...

 

( _Ienzo and Even enters the room where Sora is lying down. He is feeling sick and dizzy._ )

 

 **Sora:** Hey, Ienzo... Even.

 

 **Ienzo:** Sora, have you seen Master Yen Sid anywhere?

 

 **Sora:** No...

 

 **Even:** Have you heard from him-

 

 **Sora:** I said no! Just leave me alone!

 

 **Ienzo:** This is urgent. With your recent episode, we're not sure what you'll do.

 

 **Sora:** I'm fine, okay?! I just need some rest!

 

 **Even:** (whispering.) Do it.

 

 **Ienzo:** (hissing.) Not yet.

 

 **Sora:** I don't know what more you want from me.

 

 **Ienzo:** Sora. Your inner darkness is consuming you.

 

 **Sora:** Oh, right, DARKNESS. Like when you almost poisoned me with that ether. You think I'm stupid?! You think I'm some doofus?! I know it too! And I don't need your goddamn help!

 

( _Even stabs Sora with a syringe. Sora feels dizzy and he cannot think straight._ )

 

 **Even:** There. Now we can ask him.

 

 **Ienzo:** Sora. What happened to Master Yen Sid.

 

( _Sora murmurs. Ienzo patiently awaits for the answer while Even prepares his notes._ )

 

 **Sora:** I... I walked across him the other day... Had an argument... Then I used my power to subdue him... Vanished him to another dimension...

 

 **Ienzo:** (shocked.) What dimension?!

 

 **Sora:** The deepest and darkest pit of pain and agony... Another realm of darkness... Somewhere we never knew before.

 

( _Sora is knocked out. Ienzo and Even fall silent, shocked by what they heard._ )

 

 **Ienzo:** Please tell you got that!

 

 **Even:** In every word, yes.

 

 **Ienzo:** Oh god.

 

 **Even:** I didn't think it'd work that well.

 

 **Ienzo:** But Master Yen Sid is somewhere we don't even know! How are we supposed to find him?!

 

 **Even:** We'll ask Professor Ansem. But for now, containing Sora is the priority.

 

 **Ienzo:** Right...

 

 

 


	12. Asset

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

( _Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Axel, Ienzo, and Even are gathered in one room. Everyone is sober about Sora,especially Kairi._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Does it have to be this way?

 

 **Ienzo:** There's no other option. With him fallen into darkness, we don't know what he'll do. He might engulf the entire light, he might hurt someone, it's too much of a risk to just let him be.

 

 **Riku:** So... we seal him away like Aqua did with Ventus... and just pray light will save him one day.

 

 **Even:** (sighing.) That is right.

 

 **Riku:** Is THAT what it takes to be a keyblade master?!

 

 **Mickey:** It was out of our control!

 

 **Riku:** Oh yeah?! Master Yen Sid KNEW everything but he didn't even help at all! What does that mean to you?!

 

 **Ienzo:** Riku, please, calm yourself. I assure you we'll save Sora.

 

 **Mickey:** Please have a faith in them.

 

 **Riku:** I need to be the one to do this.

 

 **Kairi:** No. This is MY duty to save him.

 

 **Mickey:** (shocked.) B-but... it's too dangerous! There's no telling what might happen to you!

 

 **Kairi:** I know what I'm getting myself into. I lost him once already, and I won't let that happen again!

 

 **Even:** Riku, get her out, if you please.

 

 **Riku:** Shut up!

 

 **Kairi:** Let me see him! Maybe I can do something about it!

 

 **Ienzo:** (pause.) Very well.

 

 **Even:** Ienzo, this is too dangerous-

 

 **Ienzo:** Trust me. I know.

 

-Ienzo's Lab-

 

( _Kairi and Ienzo silently watches Sora in drowsy state on his bed. Ienzo leaves the room. Kairi and Sora are alone in the room. Kairi grabs Sora's hands._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... I know I wasn't helpful to you. But I don't want to give up. I can still save you. You're slowly drowning in darkness. I'll get you out of there. I'll abuse my power if I have to. If no one would call me a princess of light from this day on, I don't care. As long as I can see you smile again...

 

( _Sora wakes up and watches Kairi sobbing._ )

 

 **Sora:** Kairi... I'm sorry.

 

 **Kairi:** You don't have to apologize. It's all my fault... I let you down again.

 

 **Sora:** I chose this... I thought... If I could use the power of darkness... Into my will... Then I could save you... and everyone else... I always worried... when we got together, that someone might hurt you... So I let my dark side give me the power...

 

 **Kairi:** I didn't want this. I didn't want you to lose yourself.

 

 **Sora:** Kairi...

 

 **Kairi:** Yes?

 

 **Sora:** If I don't make it... if I don't come back for you... Just move on. Live on like nothing bad happened to you.

 

 **Kairi:** No, I can't do that! After all the time we spent together! You're my lover! I don't want to lose you!

 

( _Kairi weeps on Sora's chest. Sora silently pats her head._ )

 

 **Sora:** Sorry...

 

 **Kairi:** We'll always be together no matter what. Don't forget that.

 

 **Sora:** I won't... (pause.) Thank you... for everything... I love you.

 

( _Sora falls asleep again. Kairi lets go of his hand. She remains silent until Sora wakes up out of nowhere. His yellow eyes stare at Kairi. She is deeply confused by his sudden change of attitude._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** **Listen to me closely.**

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Sora:** **No one cares about you. You're just a pawn in someone's hand. You're an asset, just like I was. Take a good look. They use you, manipulate you, and after they get what they want, they abandon you. We're nothing but a puppet in their eyes. They won't spare us freedom.**

 

 **Kairi:** Who are THEY?

 

**Sora: Yen Sid, Mickey, all of them. Don't trust anyone. You need to be on your own. When the time of judgment comes, don't them decide your actions for you. Do what's in your heart.**

 

( _Sora falls asleep again._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Wait, WHAT am I supposed to do?! Hello?!

 

 **Ienzo:** Is everything alright?

 

 **Kairi:** Y-yes.

 

 **Ienzo:** We're sealing him away now...

 

 **Kairi:** Okay...

 

( _Kairi finds her charm in Sora's pocket. She leaves it be. Ienzo and Even seal Sora in a chamber. Kairi watches him asleep in peace._ )

 

 **Even:** This will be a meticulous work.

 

 **Ienzo:** It needs to be done.

 

 **Even:** Wait, I see an irregular pattern.

 

 **Ienzo:** Is it darkness?

 

 **Even:** No, it's something else-wait, there's another one.

 

 **Ienzo:** I've seen that pattern before...

 

( _Ienzo takes over the computer and observes the algorithm. He is then surprised by what he finds._ )

 

This algorithm shows that Sora's power of darkness somehow connected him with the central source. And it seems his heart guides him toward... Master Xehanort. They are sharing the power!

 

 **Even:** You mean... He knows where Master Xehanort is?

 

 **Ienzo:** Theoretically, yes. If we can use this information, maybe we can locate the central source and eliminate it.

 

 **Kairi:** Really? Sora is the guiding key?

 

 **Even:** But it won't be easy. The darkness is too strong for us to face against.

 

 **Ienzo:** No. We provide information. The keyblade wielders will know what to do.

 

 **Even:** Then we'll have to apply additional dosage to-

 

 **Kairi:** Wait, what are you doing?

 

 **Ienzo:** Sora can tell us where the darkness is the strongest. If we can just-

 

 **Kairi:** Are you serious?! Is he some kind of a guinea pig to you?!

 

 **Ienzo:** T-that's not our intention.

 

 **Kairi:** (irritated.) Then just focus on saving him! I don't care about this "cental source of darkness", I just wanna see Sora again!

 

 **Even:** We're trying our best.

 

 **Kairi:** It's just like everyone says - Sora is an asset, just some pawn in your dirty hands!

 

 **Even:** I don't appreciate your words, Kairi!

 

 **Kairi:** Then what do you do?! Tell me, is your work more important than HIM?!

 

 **Even:** (pause.) It's what we do...

 

( _Kairi bolts out. Ienzo and Even remain silent._ )

 

-...-

 

 **_????:_ ** _Do you recognize me?_

 

 **_?????:_ ** _Xion..._

 

_**Xion:** Long time no see.  
_

 

 **_?????:_ ** _I found you!_

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _I knew we'll meet again. I had no doubt. So you know my name, what is yours?_

 

 **_?????:_ ** _Roxas..._

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _I missed you so much._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _Me, too. I don't know how lonely I was without you._

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _You're with me now. There's nothing to worry about._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _I want to get out of here._

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _We'll find a way together._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _My light in darkness. It was you._

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _There is another light we haven't found yet._

 

_**Roxas:** Where are we?  
_

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _We're in Sora's heart._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _Really? Well... what happened to him?_

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _He is asleep, just like when you first saw him._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _Again?_

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _He fell into darkness._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _But how?_

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _All he wanted to do was to save those he loves the most._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _Kairi... and Riku..._

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _His friends..._

 

 **_Roxas:_ ** _So Sora... How do we get to him in this darkness?_

 

 **_Xion:_ ** _We can't, but I know someone who can._

 


	13. Source

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

( _Riku, Axel, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy prepare to head off to the keyblade graveyard. Kairi watches Riku gathering potions and gears._ )

 

 **Mickey:** Okay, is everyone ready?

 

 **Riku:** I'm good.

 

 **Donald:** Yeah!

 

 **Goofy:** My shield is ready!

 

 **Mickey:** Axel?

 

 **Axel:** (after a short silence.) Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm good!

 

 **Riku:** Something in your mind?

 

 **Axel:** It's nothing.

 

 **Riku:** Let me guess. You wanted me to bring Kairi with us, right?

 

 **Axel:** Was it THAT obvious?

 

 **Riku:** Not really. That's okay, I understand you. Uh, Kairi?

 

 **Kairi:** I'll be fine.

 

 **Goofy:** You sure you don't wanna follow us?

 

 **Kairi:** How can I?! Sora's still in the lab sleeping! I can't just leave him behind!

 

 **Mickey:** He'll be okay.

 

 **Kairi:** No. He won't be alone anymore. Not for one more second.

 

( _Ienzo enters with Aeleus._ )

 

 **Ienzo:** I have the exact coordinate.

 

 **Mickey:** Then let's go.

 

( _The keyblade warriors leave the room one at a time. Riku gets closer to Ienzo and speaks quietly._ )

 

 **Riku:** (whispering.) Keep your eyes on her.

 

 **Ienzo:** Okay.

 

( _Ienzo, Aeleus, and Kairi are left in the room._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Where are they heading to?

 

 **Ienzo:** We don't know the exact name of the place but it seems Master Xehanort knows it well. He's hidden himself there.

 

 **Kairi:** And what happens if we defeat him?

 

 **Ienzo:** That should expel any darkness remaining in this realm, including what's left in Sora. That being said, I really need you to stay away from this. Any hindrance in progress can be a significant backstep.

 

 **Kairi:** (frowning.)Yeah, right...

 

 **Ienzo:** (sighing.) Aeleus. Escort her out, please?

 

( _Aeleus and Kairi leave the room. Ienzo continues his search in Yen Sid's room._ )

 

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

( _Riku and Axel ascends to the tallest building while Mickey, Donald and Goofy search the bottom part of the town._ )

 

 **Axel:** There's no one here.

 

 **Riku:** He has to BE here!

 

( _Axel enters a hidden room while Riku sweeps the embassy from outside. There, he sees photos of Sora and realizes that Xehanort has been studying and observing him._ )

 

 **Axel:** He... He's been watching Sora the whole time.

 

 **Riku:**  What do you mean?

 

 **Axel:** Xehanort knew Sora would take the exam again. He was waiting to exploit this to plant his dark power. And he waited for the right moment to lure Sora to his side. We need to find him now.

 

 **Riku:** Yeah, I think I found him.

 

( _Axel exits the room to see Riku facing Master Xehanort._ )

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Well, if it isn't keyblade guardians. Such a perfect time to see you all. Where's my boy?

 

 **Axel:** Yeah, like we're gonna hand him over to you.

 

 **M. Xehanort:** And what does Sora mean to you?

 

 **Riku:** Too good for you to have.

 

 **M. Xenanort:** Ah, I remember you now. You are Riku, a warrior of light AND darkness. How ironic we are against each other.

 

 **Axel:** Wow, really?

 

 **M. Xehanort:** You should know by now. That means you too, Axel. Darkness and light must reach its equilibirum. You see, since Saix has failed UNEXPECTEDLY in his mission, as well as my other proteges, I decided that Sora would be the next heir to darkness. My time is almost over. I am merely an agent for a change. I was only a source for the eternal darkness because the power was meant for someone else, to be passed down to someone else. But my legacy must continue. It will not go to waste.

 

 **Riku:** Not if we stop you first!

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Very well, then. Let the battle commence!

 

( _A demon tower rises from above. The sky darkens as Riku and Axel prepare for the battle._ )

 

 **Axel:** Well, no turning back now.

 

 **Riku:** Xehanort is going to die!

 

 **Axel:** Damn right, he is!

 

( _Riku and Axel clash against Xehanort with keyblades. They continue on until all of them are catching their breath._ )

 

 **M. Xehanort:** I suppose I was being pretentious. 

 

( _Xehanort strikes the demon tower against a building far away. Riku and Axel do not understand his intention until they see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy trapped in the tower._ )

 

 **Mickey:** HELP!

 

 **Donald:** SOMEONE!

 

 **Axel:** Goddamnit!

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Now, let's make this interesting.

 

 **Riku:** You rescue them! I'll hold Xehanort back!

 

( _Riku battles Xehanort while Axel casts Firaga to repel Demon Tower away from Donald and Goofy. Mickey is still trapped._ )

 

 **Goofy:** The King!

 

 **Donald:** Goofy!The shield!

 

( _Goofy suddenly notices Xehanort countering Riku's attack and about to strike him._ )

 

 **Goofy:** Over there!

 

( _Goofy launches the shield toward Xehanort, knocking him away. Riku is saved just in time._ )

 

 **Riku:** Thanks.

 

 **Donald:** Where's that heartless thing?!

 

( _Demon tower rises to enlarge itself by gathering heartless monsters. It then engulfs Riku and Goofy. Xehanort launches his blizzaga magic toward Axel and Donald. They are frozen instantly. Riku, inside the demon tower, struggles to find Mickey._ )

 

 **Riku:** Mickey! Where are you?!

 

( _The space around him darkens. He cannot see anything. He floats like he is in water._ )

 

Hello?! ANYONE?!

 

-Ienzo's Lab-

 

( _Ienzo and Even continue their research on Sora. They explore through the memories and sees all those Sora killed in his journey._ )

 

 **Even:** No one was safe - Saix, Demyx, even younger Xehanort.

 

 **Ienzo:** And my data-self died in Arendelle? This is insane.

 

 **Even:** I still don't understand how Sora can utilize the power of darkness and remain in on piece. I thought it would rip anyone who uses the power to shreds.

 

 **Ienzo:** Sora is already torn apart. He barely held himself together. The last thing we want is for Kairi to bust him out of here.

 

 **Even:** Right...

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

( _Kairi sits alone on paopu fruit tree. She goes through her memories with Sora, from the storm to their reunion._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... I never knew this day would come. I always believed that light will be stronger than darkness. Maybe I was wrong... I should've been stronger. Then you wouldn't have to worry about me all the time. I understand now. You only used the dark power to protect me... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you at all.

 

( _Suddenly, she hears whispers from nowhere. She looks around in confusion. The whisper gets louder. Then she hears a familiar voice._ )

 

**Roxas (voice):** _Don't give up._

 

 **Kairi:**  Who's there?

 

**Roxas (voice):** _It's me, Roxas._

 

 **Kairi:**  W-where are you?

 

**Roxas (voice):** _I'm in Sora's heart. We can help you with him, but we need your help._

 

 **Kairi:** Wait, WE?

 

**Roxas (voice):** _There is someone else with me._

 

 **Kairi:** But what can I do? Ienzo will catch me.

 

**Roxas (voice):** _Don't worry about him. I can help you with that. You just go into his lab and wake Sora up. Then we can be free again._

 

 **Kairi:** Okay.

 

( _Kairi gets off from paopu tree and runs to Ienzo's lab._ )

 

 


	14. Awakening

-Ienzo's Lab-

 

( _Kairi walks into Ienzo's lab. She finds Ienzo and Aeleus knocked out on the floor._ )

 

 **Kairi:** What happened?

 

 **Roxas (voice):** _We took care of them. You need to hurry before they wake up. Your friends need your help._

 

 **Kairi:** Help? Is Riku in trouble?

 

 **Roxas (voice):**   _He can't hold back Master Xehanort anymore. He's calling out Sora._

 

 **Kairi:**  Wait.

 

( _Kairi picks up Ienzo's report and reads it through._ )

 

Sora vanished Master Yen Sid?!

 

 **Roxas (voice):** _Don't believe everything they say. It was Xehanort. He possessed Sora to make him vanish Yen Sid to the realm of darkness. Sora's heart is stronger than that. All he need is a power of light._

 

 **Kairi:** You're right. Sora would never do something like that!

 

 **Roxas (voice):** _Enter through that door. Sora is inside that room._

 

( _Kairi enters the room where she sees Sora trapped in a capsule. She puts her hand on the capsule shell. It feels cold on touch. She sees Sora sleeping in peace._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... I promised to keep you safe. I'm sorry I couldn't do it before, so let me do it now. I know you're still there. I know you still believe in light. I won't let you fade into the darkness. You're safe with me. 

 

(pause.)

 

I've been thinking of you... Wherever you were. No matter how long it took for you to come back. But I always believed you'll be okay. I believe in your heart. I believe in you. If you can hear me, then wake up. Help others.

 

( _Kairi closes her eyes and focuses her energy on Sora._ )

 

-???-

 

_**Sora:** Where am I?_

 

( _pause._ )

 

_What's going on?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Sora._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Kairi?! Is that you?!_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _You'll be okay._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _What's happening to me?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I'm here to help you._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _I don't know where we are._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _You're falling into darkness. No longer._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Wait, I see you._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Grab my hand._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _I'm so happy to see you again._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I'll keep you safe._

 

_...  
_

 

( _The capsule cracks and Sora sprungs out. He wakes up and returns to his old self._ )

 

 **Sora:** I-I made it!

 

 **Kairi:** You woke up!

 

 **Sora:** Haha, thanks.

 

 **Kairi:** Riku needs our help.

 

 **Sora:** That voice... It was Roxas all along.

 

 **Kairi:** He helped me.

 

 **Sora:** Well, where is he?

 

 **Kairi:** He's in your heart. But he has someone else with him.

 

 **Sora:** I know her...

 

( _Sora and Kairi hear the door opening. Ienzo and Aeleus enter the room feeling hazy._ )

 

 **Ienzo:** W-what happened-oh no.

 

 **Sora:** Ienzo?

 

 **Ienzo:** Sora, stay where you are!

 

 **Kairi:** (stepping forward.) He's not fallen into darkness anymore! He did not vanish Master Yen Sid!

 

 **Sora:** What?!

 

( _Aeleus stares at Sora as he notices something is different. He gestures at Ienzo._ )

 

 **Ienzo:** Wait. You mean... Kairi actually succeeded in repelling the darkness?

 

 **Kairi:** Yes! Now let him go, he needs to save Riku!

 

 **Ienzo:** Wait! If we do that now, there's no telling what would happen!

 

 **Kairi:** I believe in him!

 

 **Ienzo:** Kairi. You need to understand. Once we do this, there is no turning back.

 

-Scala ad Caelum-

 

( _Riku is lost in the dark space. Out of nowhere, Master Xehanort appears._ )

 

 **M. Xehanort:** More, you say?

 

 **Riku:** Shut up! 

 

( _Xehanort and Riku continues to clash. They are both exhausted but Riku is slightly more advantageous._ )

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Disappointing...

 

 **Riku:** That you're losing?

 

 **M. Xehanort:** That you're not willing to give in.

 

( _Xehanort uses his magic to temporarily transforms Riku to Ansem. Riku resists and regains his old self._ )

 

 **Riku:** Never again!

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Begone!

 

( _Xehanort uses his power again. Riku goes through a painful cycle of transformation. Riku is completely exhausted and desperate for help._ )

 

 **Riku:** (panting.) Sora...

 

( _All of a sudden, a ray of light shines above his head. The light then penetrates through Xehanort, knocking him away. Riku is then freed from the dark space. He returns to Scala ad Caelum to see Sora standing next to him._ )

 

 **Sora:** I made it!

 

 **Riku:** Sora!

 

 **Sora:** Need some help?

 

( _The demon tower appears behind them. Mickey, Axel, Donald and Goofy are trapped inside._ )

 

 **Riku:** Together!

 

 **Sora:** Right!

 

( _Sora and Riku conjoin their keyblades to form a bigger blade. They use it to cut down the tower, freeing the guardians._ )

 

 **Mickey:** Oh boy...

 

 **Axel:** Right on time!

 

 **Donald:** SORA!

 

 **Goofy:** You're back!

 

 **Sora:** I'm free now! No darkness can hurt me anymore!

 

 **Riku:** That's great. Now let's finish this.

 

( _Master Xehanort appears, limping and panting from the damage he took. He sees Sora and smiles wickedly._ )

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Ah, my keyblade master returns.

 

 **Sora:** I'm not your puppet anymore!

 

 **M. Xehanort:** No, you're far greater than that. You will be a new ruler of darkness. Give in, my boy. Embrace your power.

 

 **Sora:** You're wrong! I know now that darkness does nothing but harms to my friends. I am reborn with the power of pure light. And I'll vanquish along with darkness!

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Then let the battle begin!

 

( _Xehanort rushes toward Sora. Sora successfully guards the attack and begins the clash. The two keeps fighting until Xehanort pins down Sora on the ground._ )

 

Don't disappoint me now. You have such a great potential. Why let it go to waste?

 

 **Sora:** I... won't fall into darkness!

 

 **M. Xehanort:** You're too naive, boy. Is it because your dear princess of light saved you with her grace? She lacks a vision of a grand scheme. Together, we accomplished many great things. You killed Saix, overpowered my other self, and vanished that old wizard Yen Sid. WE are the solution. You are the heir of darkness.

 

( _Sora uses his power of light to free himself then he performs Last Ray to overpower Xehanort. A strike with the keyblade suppresses Xehanort, who slowly fades away in defeat._ )

 

You did it. You defeated me. Now you will mark a new beginning.

 

 **Sora:** No. This is where it ends.

 

 **M. Xehanort:** Hmph. Good luck.

 

( _Xehanort completely vanishes away. The sky is clear again. The rest of the crew runs toward Sora._ )

 

 **Riku:** Sora!

 

 **Donald:** That was amazing!

 

 **Axel:** How did you do that?

 

 **Sora:** I... had a little help.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Recovery

-Destiny Islands-

 

( _Riku, Axel, Sora and Kairi, are all gathered around. They sit around the campfire._ )

 

**Sora:** Where are my... half-pints?

 

**Riku:** They're still searching for Master Yen Sid. With Mickey.

 

**Axel:** Thank god it was XEHANORT who vanished him. If it was Sora, then... this could've been more catastrophic.

 

**Riku:** Don't need to say twice.

 

**Kairi:** Ienzo. Does he know that?

 

**Axel:** I explained that to him. He better believe it.

 

( _Sora remains silent. His guilt is pressuring him. Riku, sensing his dread, changes the subject._ )

 

**Riku:** It's so good to see your old self again. I thought... I thought we'd lose you forever. After that... exam.

 

**Sora:** I'm sorry.

 

**Kairi:** Doesn't matter. Sora's here. 

 

**Axel:** Looks like Kairi helped you out after all. I'm glad you remembered her.

 

**Sora:** You don't understand.

 

**Axel:** (feeling awkward.) Oh, sorry.

 

( _Sora puts his head down and remains silent for few seconds._ )

 

**Sora:** I only used the power of darkness because...

 

(pause.)

 

I needed to protect her... and everyone else too.

 

**Kairi:** We don't blame you.

 

**Riku:** I really hoped you wouldn't. I didn't want you to go down the path I have already walked on. When I saw you change, I saw myself, my younger self, not knowing what damage this dark power can do.

 

**Sora:** I thought I could control it.

 

**Riku:** No, you're better than that. You don't deserve to suffer like I did.

 

( _A silence lingers around._ )

 

**Axel:** I'll... leave you guys be.

 

( _Axel leaves the campfire. Soon after, Riku leaves too, knowing Sora and Kairi need to be left alone._ )

 

**Sora:** I don't know what to say to myself. I wanted to be stronger. It's just... 

 

( _Sora remains silent because he cannot think of the words he wants to say. He clenches his fist in frustration._ )

 

S-sorry, this is just too hard.

 

**Kairi:** I know.

 

**Sora:** I can't-

 

**Kairi:** It was my fault. I neglected you for so long. I wanted to help you, but... I always ended up getting in trouble and you had to help me. Every time it happened, it broke my heart.

 

( _Kairi begins to sob quietly._ )

 

I mean, what would've happened if I couldn't do anything again?

 

**Sora:** You don't have to. I...

 

( _Sora begins to sob a little bit louder than Kairi does._ )

 

I'm such an idiot.

 

( _Kairi abruptly hugs Sora. They begin to sob louder. The campfire lights up and the two remain motionless, feeling all the guilt toward each other._ )

 

**Kairi:** I never want to let you go again.

 

**Sora:** I don't want this to happen again.

 

**Kairi:** Don't worry... I'll keep you safe.

 

( _The end._ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-...-_

 

_**Roxas:** We're still not out yet._

 

_**Xion:** Don't give up. We can make it._

 

_**Roxas:** I'll find us a way out. One way or another._

 

_**Xion:** Even if it means breaking his heart?_

 

_**Roxas:** (pause.) Whatever it takes._

 

 


	16. Reminder

-???-

 

_**????:** Sora..._

 

_**Sora:** Who's there?_

 

_**????:**  You forgot about me?_

 

_**Sora:** I can't know you with your voice all... scrambled._

 

_**????:** Very well... Are you ready?_

 

_**Sora:** For what?_

 

_**????:** To claim your throne of darkness?_

 

_**Sora:** What?_

 

_**????:** The time has come._

 

_**Sora:** No, I won't fall again!_

 

_**????:** But you already have. It gets easier every time. After all... you killed me already._

 

_**Sora:** Killed you?_

 

_**????:** Look closer. Do you see my face?_

 

_**Sora:** Saix..._

 

_**Saix:** Pitiful._

 

_**Sora:** (whispering.) You're not real, you're not real, you're not real..._

 

_**Saix:** You're one of us now._

 

_**Sora:** I know I made a mistake! How much do I need to suffer?!_

 

_**Saix:** But you deny it._

 

_**Sora:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

 

_**Saix:** (disappearing.) It's inevitable._

 

_**Sora:** The voices... I can't get it OUT!!!_

 

_(Sora screams in agony.)_

 

_..._

 

 **Sora:** NO!

 

( _Sora wakes up and looks around. He is sweating._ )

 

-Haunted Mansion's Front Entrance, Twilight Town-

 

( _Olette sees Sora from distance and rushes toward him._ )

 

 **Olette:** Sora! How did you get here?

 

 **Sora:** Uh... Olette? How did I get here?

 

 **Olette:** I was just asking that.

 

 **Sora:** (feeling a headache.) I-I'm sorry. I can't exactly remember, I-ugh... I think I hit my head.

 

 **Olette:** Are you sure? I don't see any bruises.

 

 **Sora:** I think I'm just going crazy.

 

 **Olette:** Well, you always had crazy adventures, so... hehe, that could be it, maybe?

 

 **Sora:** Right...

 

-Ienzo's Lab-

 

 **Ienzo:** You're making a remarkable progress. Two weeks from now, you'll be good as new.

 

 **Sora:** Sure... Good as new.

 

( _Ienzo swipes his fingers through his tablet._ )

 

 **Ienzo:** I suppose we should begin today's session.

 

 **Sora:** What's it gonna be?

 

 **Ienzo:** Just some reminder. It's more like a... uh...

 

 **Sora:** Therapy session.

 

 **Ienzo:** No, that's... yes, I guess it is.

 

 **Sora:** Then make it quick. I'm busy today.

 

 **Ienzo:** So... about what happened between you and Demyx and Saix-I mean Isa...

 

 **Sora:** (irritated.) Really? I thought we went it over.

 

 **Ienzo:** You must be confusing that with last week's session.

 

 **Sora:** (feeling the headache.) Ugh, this is so annoying!

 

 **Ienzo:** Are you okay?

 

 **Sora:** This headache... It won't go away.

 

 **Ienzo:** Here, let me take care of-oh wait, we're out of painkiller.

 

 **Sora:** Never mind that...

 

 **Ienzo** : O...kay, then. (pause.) Back when you fought them, did anything go through your mind?

 

 **Sora:** Only that they would be a trouble... and we need to do something about it.

 

 **Ienzo:** I'm sorry, did you say we? Is it still about your personal thought or was it a general goal?

 

 **Sora:** Why do you keep asking me? I don't know! It's all foggy now and you don't need to tell me to say specifically!

 

 **Ienzo:** Calm yourself, I can't continue unless you retain your clear mind.

 

 **Sora:** I don't know what "retain" means, okay?

 

 **Ienzo:** Oh, sorry. Anyway, when you uh... KILLED the organization members, did you feel something? Maybe satisfaction?

 

 **Sora:** Why?

 

 **Ienzo:** It's a part of process.

 

 **Sora:** Look, I didn't feel any satisfaction. I just felt... accomplished.

 

 **Ienzo:** Explain more, if you please.

 

 **Sora:** I felt like... they weren't going to stop... Someone had to stop them.

 

 **Ienzo:** And even if it meant vanquishing them?

 

 **Sora:** (angrily.) Can you just stop asking for one GODDAMN second?! You're being a real bitch now!

 

( _Sora remains silent in frustration. Ienzo, shocked as an initial response, keeps his composure._ )

 

 **Ienzo:** But you see... You're finally opening up about your feelings. Your anger, fear, and anxiety. This is positive.

 

 **Sora:** (pause.)I-I gotta go now.

 

( _Sora leaves._ )

 

-Twilight Town, Bistro-

 

( _Axel is sipping on a cup of peach tea outside the Bistro. Sora comes out after his chef routine is finished. They both recognize each other._ )

 

 **Axel:** Oh, hi.

 

 **Sora:** It's weird to see you here.

 

 **Axel:** Right.

 

 **Sora:** Weren't you going to be at the clock tower?

 

 **Axel:** I was, but... somehow I managed to see a VISION of Roxas... and Xion. It haunts me since then.

 

 **Sora:** Oh, Xion... That's unfortunate.

 

 **Axel:**...And Isa, too.

 

 **Sora:** Isa, who's-

 

( _Sora's face darkens as soon as he realizes Axel is talking about Saix. The flashback haunts his soul._ )

 

 **Axel:** He was in Organization and before that we-are you okay?

 

 **Sora:** I-I-I better get going.

 

( _Sora rushes off and this confuses Axel. Few seconds later, Kairi appears._ )

 

 **Axel:** Huh. What a day.

 

 **Kairi:** Was... Sora here, too?

 

 **Axel:** He just headed out.

 

 **Kairi:** And how about you?

 

 **Axel:** Oh, I'm not... hanging out at Clock Tower for a while-had a vision of Roxas.

 

 **Kairi:** Roxas... I think I saw him when I saved Sora.

 

 **Axel:** (surprised.) Really?! Where?!

 

 **Kairi:** It was only a voice. He and his friend are in Sora's heart. Are they free? I don't hear them anymore.

 

 **Axel:** Right. Sora's heart. Guess that makes sense, they were part of Sora after all.

 

 **Kairi:** You'll see them again. I have no doubt.


	17. Restart

-Disney Castle-

 

( _Donald and Daisy are out on the courtyard, sipping on lemon tea. Daisy is enjoying the tea time as usual, but Donald seems unsatisfied._ )

 

 **Donald:** Ahh... are you sure you put some sugar?

 

 **Daisy:** Oh, dear. Are you sure it's not that sea-salt ice cream you've been eating all day?

 

 **Donald:** Hey, I don't do that!

 

 **Daisy:** You really should reduce your consumption or you'll have to go on Goofy's salad diet again.

 

 **Donald:** (defeated.) Yeah... I guess so...

 

 **Daisy:** (pause.) So how's Sora?

 

 **Donald:** He's better than before.

 

 **Daisy:** You won't think he's going back to his... DARKER self, do you?

 

 **Donald:** God, I hope not.

 

( _Daisy remains silent because she is slightly afraid to pull out her opinion. She then clears her throat before speaking up._ )

 

 **Daisy:** After what I heard from Chip and Dale, I was horrified of what might happen to us. Heartless is one thing, but Sora having all those powers... He could engulf the whole world in darkness.

 

 **Donald:** Will he?

 

 **Daisy:** Donald?

 

 **Donald:** I... remember when he said he wanted to form a new organization. I remember Xenmas formed the Organization XIII to gather all the hearts and make themselves full again. If... Sora formed a new one, will he do the same?

 

 **Daisy:** One way or another, it cannot happen. 

 

 **Donald:** Right...

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

( _Kairi wakes up from birds chirping. She steps out of her house to see Sora packing up._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, hey. I didn't want you to see.

 

 **Kairi:** (seeing the luggage.) Are you going somewhere?

 

 **Sora:** It's nothing big, it's just... I need some time alone.

 

 **Kairi:** (worried.) Are you... okay?

 

 **Sora:** (sighing.) To be honest, I don't know. 

 

 **Kairi:** How long will you be away?

 

 **Sora:** I haven't thought about that. But it won't be long. I promise.

 

 **Kairi:** But why?

 

 **Sora:** There's... something I need to tie up. When I was consumed by the power of darkness, I did terrible things. Hurting people I didn't hate. So I need to make up for it... Even if it means I need to lose a part of myself.

 

 **Kairi:** (about to cry.) Please tell me you'll be back.

 

( _After that, Kairi starts sobbing. Sora hugs her, patting her head to ensure she's feeling okay._ )

 

 **Sora:** I'll be back soon.

 

( _Sora lets go of Kairi and departs with his gummi ship._ )

 

 **Kairi:** I know you will...

 

( _Riku sees Sora departing. He is saddened._ )

 

 **Riku:** Is that... him?

 

 **Kairi:** He needs some time alone.

 

 **Riku:** Let him be. It's no good holding him.

 

 **Kairi:** Wait, what's that supposed to mean?

 

 **Riku:** After what he's been through, he's not feeling himself. He had to go.

 

 **Kairi:** (agitated.) So you're saying you knew this the whole time and didn't think to let me know?!

 

 **Riku:** (pause.) I didn't want to tell you-

 

 **Kairi:** (angrily.) Are you serious?! I just got him back few days ago!! And here you are, ruining my life in every single moment?!

 

 **Riku:** Oh, YOUR life?! Sora was part of my life, too!

 

 **Kairi:** Right, says the guy who was a complete asshole before he started to care!

 

 **Riku:** (Stressed.) Alright, that's enough! You don't get to judge me that way!

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, shut up! Give me a gummi ship!

 

 **Riku:** For what?

 

 **Kairi:** So I can find Sora! And don't even think about coming along! I'm going alone!

 

 **Riku:** Do you even know how to drive that thing?

 

 **Kairi:** Don't think I'm just a damsel in distress-I'm not stupid!

 

 **Riku:** The next ship is not out until next month.

 

 **Kairi:** GODDAMMIT!

 

( _Riku goes on his own way. Kairi is so frustrated she clenches her fist so hard until her nails dig through her palm and bleeds._ )

 

-Radiant Garden-

 

( _Leaves and vines are growing out of control on walls and buildings. Sora is wandering around the Great Maw. He stares at the night sky and lets out a sigh. All of a sudden, he begins to hear voices._ )

 

 **???:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** W-who's there?

 

( _In front of Sora's eyes, Roxas appears. The faint white light surrounds him while he is smiling._ )

 

 **Roxas:** You still remember me?

 

 **Sora:** (surprised.) Roxas!

 

( _Sora immediately hugs Roxas._ )

 

I missed you!

 

 **Roxas:** Hehe. I did, too.

 

 **Sora:** I don't know how long I was looking for you!

 

 **Roxas:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I wish I could've spoken sooner. Don't worry, I was in your heart the whole time.

 

( _Sora, in understanding, places his right hand on his chest._ )

 

 **Sora:** My heart... You were inside.

 

 **Roxas:** It's not I WAS inside there. I'm still am.

 

 **Sora:** Really? Then how can I see you?

 

 **Roxas:** This place... Lets you see the reminiscence of your friends and loved ones. (Looking around.) And I was brought here just as soon as you entered this... forest.

 

 **Sora:** Of course, I couldn't stop thinking about you after what happened. 

 

( _Sora holds onto Roxas's hands._ )

 

I'll bring you back, I promise.

 

 **Roxas:** Thanks. I'm so glad I was a part of you.

 

 **Sora:** Heh.

 

 **Roxas:** But you can't do this alone. So let me help you. (pause.) I don't have much time. This is all I can do for now.

 

( _Roxas hands Sora a book which contains the prophecy._ )

 

 **Sora:** What is this?

 

 **Roxas:** (backing away.) This was the only way.

 

( _Sora flips through pages but he suddenly stops. Upon reading his future, he becomes frightened. His hands tremble and his face turns white._ )

 

 **Sora:** (shaking.) W-what's this? I... This is my future?! I can't do this! Not after what I've been through! There has to be another way! Tell me I don't have to do this!

 

( _Roxas slowly faints away. He puts up a smile. Sora rushes toward him._ )

 

ROXAS!!!

 

( _Roxas completely disappears and all Sora could grab on was the dust particle which illuminates and ascends._ )

 

 **Roxas (voice):** I'm sorry...

 

( _Staring at the sky for few seconds, Sora is dumbfounded. He then looks down in anger and confusion. He clenches his fist._ )

 

 **Sora:** I have to use the power of... darkness?


	18. Acceptance

-Ienzo's Lab-

 

( _Sora sneaks in. No one is present in the lab. He looks through rooms after rooms. He comes across the capsule he was trapped inside once. He lets out a sigh then moves on. He finds Ienzo's computer and searches through files and executabe files. Due to his lack of basic technological understanding, he pops up random and unwanted programs. Out of luck, he finds Ansem's Report on Nobodies._ )

 

 **Audio Log (voice):** _In order to revive Nobodies within a heart of the host without a vessel, a powerful entity must conjoin the power of light AND darkness. A perfect equilibrium must be achieved to control them. I have designed them in this way so they will be under control. Of course, this is merely a theory, nothing else. I have no intention to revive them, my idea wasn't even tested. I already have caused a severe damage to this world, and if I must cause more, then I am a failure._

 

( _Sora remains silent. He cannot accept what he has to do._ ) _  
_

 

 **Sora:** (to himself.) Conjoin the power of light... and darkness.

 

( _Suddenly, a new audio log plays automatically._ )

 

 **Audio Log (voice):** _To anyone who is listening to this tape... You're a fool if you believe you can channel the power of darkness. You will not endure its pain. You can still stop, put an end to this madness - this... tragedy I have orchestrated. And if anyone else attempt to acquire my knowledge, burn this tape now. Delete it forever. My research, all the works I made made for a pure desire of progress... It's too much. No one should have this kind of power - knowledge. It has become my gift, but more importantly, my curse..._

 

( _Sora shuts down the computer. He still feels sour and dumbfounded about his destiny. He then hears footsteps. He hides in one of the empty rooms. He sees Ienzo and Even._ )

 

 **Even:** I saw no recent recollection of Yen Sid in Xehanort's memory, nothing. 

 

 **Ienzo:** Then it only means one thing...

 

 **Even:** It wasn't Xehanort who vanished him.

 

 **Ienzo:** Then who did?

 

( _Sora, upon hearing this, feels nervous._ )

  
**Even:** Sora.

 

 **Ienzo:** We must bring him here again, do further searches.

 

 **Even:** We did that once before, it didn't work.

 

 **Ienzo:** But we were able to track down Xehanort. If we continue our work-

 

 **Even:** That princess, Kairi, will try to stop us. She already knows too much.

 

 **Ienzo:** Then... we have no option left.

 

( _Even and Sora both realizes Ienzo's attention. Sora's anger grows internally while Even gives a scorching glance._ )

 

 **Even:** Ienzo! We may have sold our souls into researching, and there may be times we commit a terrible sin, but this is not the way! We don't contain innocent souls to achieve our goals!

 

 **Ienzo:** I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.

 

 **Even:** We deal with Sora directly, THEN we can talk about Kairi later!

 

( _Even leaves. Ienzo, after letting out a deep sigh, leaves as well. Sora, afraid of what might happen to Kairi, makes a radical decision._ )

 

 **Sora:** (to himself.) I have no choice. I must use the power of darkness again. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I can keep Kairi safe... and bring Roxas back, no one will think I'm evil. I know I can control it. I'm nothing like Saix, Demyx, or Xehanort. I'm better than them. I know I am! Sure, it might break my friends' hearts, I might be called crazy. But I can't give up now, not like this. I need the power. I must have it...

 

( _Sora leaves the room and heads outside the lab. Just as he is about to take his gummi ship, he spots Riku and Kairi. Kairi is surprised by Sora's presence, and so is Riku._ )

 

 **Riku & Kairi: **Sora!

 

 **Sora:** U-uh... What are you doing here?

 

 **Riku:** We could ask you the same.

 

 **Sora:** I... didn't feel like flying.

 

 **Kairi:** So you landed here? Is something wrong?

 

 **Sora:** I-I'm fine now. I gotta head off.

 

 **Riku:** Are you sure? You... don't look so good.

 

( _Everyone feels awkward for a while. No one is speaking up. Sora can't stand another minute._ )

 

 **Sora:** Look, I-I really gotta go now.

 

 **Kairi:** (grabbing Sora's hand.) No, please don't go.

 

 **Sora:** Listen, I... I have something important to do.

 

( _Sora lets go of Kairi's hand and takes off in a hurry. Riku and Kairi are left confused._ )

 

 **Riku:** You had to say it.

 

 **Kairi:** What did you want, then?!

 

 **Riku:** You should've given him some time.

 

 **Kairi:** He was about to head off!

 

 **Riku:** Well, that's... never mind.

 

( _Riku and Kairi takes off._ )

 

-Underworld, Olympus-

 

( _Sora walks in the room of Hades with a black cloth covering his upper body. A foul-stenched and boiling pit catches his attention. By looking at it alone, he can feel the growing darkness. Hades enters the room and sees Sora without actually recognize him._ )

 

 **Hades:** Pete, is that you, bud? You seem shorter than before, is that a new haircut?

 

 **Sora:** (turning around.) Really?

 

 **Hades:** Wha - How did you get in my room? Wait, did Hercules send you here?

 

 **Sora:** No, I'm all alone.

 

 **Hades:** You seem very edgy, at least compared to the last time I saw you and your annoying friends. Now scram, I got places to be, works to do.

 

 **Sora:** All you do is stay here and make up phony plans.

 

 **Hades:** (embarrassed.) N-no! I make.. intelligent plans. A diabolical combination of suffering and pain to settle with my BROTHER Zeus once and for all.

 

 **Sora:** That all ended up in failure.

 

 **Hades:** (turning red.) DON'T JUDGE ME!

 

( _Sora gives Hades rolling eyes. Hades cools off and clears his throat._ )

 

Soon, all of the Olympus will tremble under MY feet. THEN, they'll under/stand-

 

 **Sora:** (Interrupting.) Can you tell me why you have THIS here?

 

 **Hades:** Oh, that pit, that annoying witch brought it here, says things about darkness, heartless, power, darkness, getting-rid-of-light-darkness, blah blah blah, I didn't pay attention - seriously, I'm regretting our alliance.

 

 **Sora:** Okay. So this THING contains the power of darkness.

 

 **Hades:** Basically, yes. Don't touch it, you'll burn yourself.

 

 **Sora:** That's great. I'm taking it.

 

 **Hades:** What, you're gonna lift it up and drag it with you? That's stupid.

 

 **Sora:** (annoyed.) Ugh, just tell me how to use it.

 

 **Hades:** (surprised.) Whoa whoa! You mean, YOU will use it?

 

 **Sora:** Why do you think I came here?

 

 **Hades:** WOW! This is UNBELIEVABLE! Pardon me if I was too excited. Finally, someone I can rely on - for eternity, I had to do the job myself. Well, with my FRIENDS, of course. But you, YOU'LL make a great team!

 

 **Sora:** We're not TEAM.

 

( _Hades puts his hand on Sora's shoulder._ )

 

 **Hades:** Yeah, I know - this sudden alliance might feel awkward, but if you trust me, I can give you the power you never had before. And that poor Herc won't notice a thing - OOOOOH! I can't WAIT to see the look on his face. His own ally turned against him. Right, since you made your decision anyway, why not give you my AWESOME power. At least just a sneak-peak.

 

( _Hades summons a fog of darkness and surrounds Sora in it. Sora feels the power coursing through this blood. His eyes turn yellow._ )

 

And now...

 

( _Hades tries to zap Sora in order to control his brain. Sora dodges it and impales Hades with his keyblade._ )

 

 **Hades:** (dying.) Ugh! No... How did you...

 

( _Hades vanishes with a black cloud. Sora then absorbs the rest of energy from the pit. It is a meticulous and painful process for him, but he eventually overcomes the torment. He feels stronger and liberated. His outfit is once again all black and his yellow eyes glow brightly._ )

 

 **Sora:** Thanks, HADES. I'll take things from here. And don't worry. That Pete and Maleficent won't matter in the end.

 

( _Sora heads out of the room. As soon as he exits the underworld, he takes a deep breath. The sunlight still hurts a bit for him, but he feels better than before. Then Hercules shows up. He quickly disguises to his old self._ )

 

 **Hercules:** Sora! It's good to see you!

 

 **Sora:** (smiling.) Me, too.

 

 **Hercules:** Hey, you don't happen to see Hades, do you? He just took a visit to my dad's palace.

 

 **Sora:** No. So, what happened?

 

 **Hercules:** Apparently, he brought all the titans with him. I was lucky enough to drive them all away. Hades got away and we're hunting him. 

 

 **Sora:** Typical.

 

 **Hercules:** I see you're alone. If you bring Donald and Goofy, would you mind helping me?

 

 **Sora:** Sure. I gotta go - hey, is that Phil?

 

( _Phil descends with Pegasus._ )

 

 **Hercules:** No Hades here.

 

 **Phil:** Ay, he's probably hiding in Underworld.

 

 **Hercules:** How come I didn't think about that?

 

 **Phil:** You're probably still sour about what happened there.

 

( _All of a sudden, Pegasus screams at Sora and attempts to attack him. Hercules stops his companion just in time._ )

 

 **Hercules:** Whoa whoa! Easy boy!

 

 **Sora:** (scared.) What's happening?

 

 **Phil:** Pegasus! Stand DOWN!

 

 **Hercules:** What's wrong with him?

 

( _Pegasus makes a random noise, then it calms down. Sora, feeling suspicious about Pegasus's actions, decides to head off._ )

 

 **Sora:** I better get going.

 

( _After Sora leaves, Hercules and Phil stare at Pegasus._ )

 

 **Phil:** What did he mean by "He's not Sora"?

 

 **Hercules:** Better not be Hades...

 

 


	19. Prelude

-Isla De Los Mastiles, Carribean-

 

_(The sunshine is at its peak. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are looking around the island.)_

 

 **Sora:** (sarcastically.)Is this the King's idea of vacation?

 

 **Goofy:** We could go to Atlantica. Just ask him, a-hyuck.

 

 **Sora:** No no, it's okay, I didn't mean the real thing.

 

 **Donald:** At least we're alone in... this island... 

 

_(Donald feels uncomfortable by the silence. There is only a sound of leaves shaking.)_

 

 **Goofy:** This is worse than before. Is this place dead?

 

 **Sora:** It WAS dead from the start, but, GOD, this sunlight.

 

 **Donald:** It's so nice today.

 

 **Sora:** (covering his eyes.) It's too bright...

 

 **Goofy:** Uh, are you okay?

 

 **Donald:** I think he's not used to the sun.

 

 **Sora:** H-Hold on. Let me...

 

_(Sora puts on his hood. Donald and Goofy are confused by this.)_

 

Okay, let's go.

 

_(The trio walks into the woods. They soon find three skeletons with pirate clothing.)_

 

 **Goofy:** Hey, look. Those clothes can fit us.

 

 **Donald:** Ahh. Do we need to touch them?

 

 **Sora:** They look clean. What, you scared?

 

 **Donald:** Let us be clear - YES, I'm scared! Those are skeletons!

 

 **Sora:** Eh, it's not like it's coming back from the dead.

 

_(Sora slowly takes off the captain hat from one of the skeleton. All of a sudden, the skeleton lifts his arm up high.)_

 

 **Sora, Donald & Goofy: **AAAAHHHHH!!!!

 

_(Sora immediately backs up. He wonders if his power temporarily brought the skeleton back to life. Then a bird flocks away from the nest near the skeleton.)_

**Donald:** (agitated.) What is she doing there?!

 

_(Sora, relieved by the bird, removes the rest of the clothes from skeletons. The trio dresses up like a pirate.)_

 

 **Sora:** (wearing the hat.) Well, this'll block the sunlight.

 

 **Goofy:** Hey, Sora, you look just like a captain.

 

 **Donald:** We're pirates now.

 

 **Sora:** Heh. Maybe we can visit Jack sometimes.

 

_(The trio ventures further. Then they feel something is clearly wrong. There is no noise of birds or animals.)_

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh, I don't like this one bit.

 

_(All of a sudden, a swarm of ravens fly above the trio, blocking the sunlight. And out of nowhere, Luxord appears.)_

 

 **Luxord:** Ah, our guests of honor have arrived.

 

 **Sora:** Oh, it's YOU, whatever your name was!

 

 **Luxord:** My apology, I haven't properly introduced myself. (vowing.) Name is Luxord, pleasure to do a business with you.

 

 **Donald:** What kind of sorcery is this?!

 

 **Luxord:** It's called a gentlemen's meeting.

 

 **Goofy:** Huh?

 

 **Luxord:** In fact, let us play a little game. A prelude to our main event.

 

 **Sora:** You're wasting our time.

 

 **Luxord:** Oh, no no no, this will be a great day, I guarantee you. How about we play some cards to lift our spirits up?

 

_(Luxord summons three large cards that are redacted on both sides. The trio are deeply confused about the situation. The cards spin for a moment then stop. Sora feels a great power coming from the middle one. He becomes tempted.)_

 

 **Luxord:** Take your pick. Your fate depends on it.

 

 **Goofy:** (whispering.) Sora, I don't like this.

 

 **Sora:** I know, but we need to play along. (to Luxord.) Okay, so if we pick one of them, what happens?

 

 **Luxord:** It will set cornerstones of your desitny, unless you can turn the tables around.

 

 


	20. Return

-Merlin's Forest-

 

_(Kairi sits on a rock, staring at the eternal sunset. She then looks at her new outfit. She gently rubs the chirithy ears on her hood. It is soft to the touch. Suddenly, she hears a footstep and notices it is not Axel's. She turns around to see Isa.)_

 

 **Isa:** (staring at Kairi.) That new outfit fooled me, for once I thought I-

 

_(Kairi immediately summons her keyblade. Both remain stationary.)_

 

 **Isa:** (sighing) I am not here for you.

 

 **Kairi:** Who, then?

 

 **Isa:** Just my old friend.

 

 **Kairi:** Right...

 

_(Kairi pulls away her keyblade. Isa stares at the eternal sunset.)_

 

 **Isa:** I see why Lea likes this place. It's just like that place we used to be together.

 

_(Isa sits down on the rock. Kairi sits next to him, feeling little bit nervous.)_

 

 **Kairi:** How did you find me?

 

 **Isa:** Someone told me every afternoon, you come here to train with Lea. Then you stare at this... endless sunset, just to ease up your mind. I was sent here to watch over you. But I have something else to do.

 

_(Kairi, upon hearing Isa's words, is frightened because it is exactly what she told Sora.)_

 

 **Kairi:** W-who told you that?

 

 **Isa:** That... I'm afraid I can't say. But I believe you already know.

 

 **Kairi:** No, I don't believe it!

 

 **Isa:** It's too late. Nothing can be done.

 

 **Kairi:** Where's Sora?

 

 **Isa:** He's far away, somewhere no one can reach. But he comes back in this world. His plan is unfinished.

 

 **Kairi:** What... plan?

 

 **Isa:** All will be revealed, but not this instant. Of all the things I have done, saying goodbye to Lea will pain me the most.

 

_(Isa gets up from the rock.)_

 

 **Kairi:** If you're going to see Sora-

 

 **Isa:** He doesn't want to see you.

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Isa:** Tell Lea... I'm sorry and I'll see him soon. You'll see me again as well. I only pray I can keep myself.

 

 **Kairi:** (standing up.) Wait, what is Sora planning?!

 

 **Isa:** (pause.) A new beginning.

 

_(Isa disappears with a black aura. Kairi stands still, dumbfounded by what he has said. She cannot accept the fact that Sora is possibly having a cynical plan.)_

 

 **Kairi:** (to herself.) Okay, stay calm. Maybe Sora's not evil. He's just... confused. All he wants to do is to have a better world... with Orgaization XIII members. Oh god, what do I do? Should I tell Riku? Maybe Donald? No. If I tell them, Ienzo's going to make Sora his lab rat again. Maybe King Mickey? No, that won't make a difference at all. Maybe Axel? He knows Isa well-

 

_(All of a sudden, Axel appears from Kairi's back. Kairi, in a great surprise, screams loudly.)_

 

 **Axel:** Ow, don't need to get THAT excited.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, sorry. Just got spooked.

 

 **Axel:** Huh. That rarely happens. Something happened?

 

 **Kairi:** I...

 

 **Axel:** (sighing.) It's Sora, isn't it?

 

 **Kairi:** He's... planning something. Something... cynical. I don't know what, but it doesn't sound right.

 

 **Axel:** Who told you this?

 

 **Kairi:** Your friend... Isa.

 

 **Axel:** (surprised.) Really?! Isa came here?!

 

 **Kairi:** He did, and-

 

 **Axel:** I can't believe it! He's back! Man, I can't wait to see him-

 

 **Kairi:** It's not that great, Axel.

 

 **Axel:** Why's that?

 

 **Kairi:** He's with Sora.

 

 **Axel:** What? But why?

 

 **Kairi:** I... don't know.

 

 **Axel:** Don't tell me Isa is doing more evil. I... I don't want him to suffer anymore! Kairi, what else did he say?

 

 **Kairi:** He said... he'll see you soon.

 

 **Axel:** No...

 

 **Kairi:** Maybe... Maybe Sora's waging a war.

 

 **Axel:** What, against the darkness using Organization XIII members? That's not right at all. Wait... You don't think...

 

 **Kairi:** Hmm?

 

 **Axel:** Is Roxas and Xion also with him?

 

 **Kairi:** They're in Sora's heart. But they aren't free yet. 

 

 **Axel:** Judging by what Sora did last time, I think it's more than possible he'd use Roxas and Xion to do something really bad.

 

 **Kairi:** I wish he'd taken me to Sora so I can talk to him. But Isa wouldn't let me.

 

 **Axel:** Oh, we'll have a TALK, alright. Soon as I deal with Isa.

 

 **Kairi:** What? What did you say?

 

 **Axel:** I'm so sorry, but... It might be too late-

 

 **Kairi:** Don't you DARE think about hurting Sora! He's my best friend and my lover! You really didn't change a bit, AXEL! I really could've put you away after that whole kidnapping, but I gave you a chance!

 

 **Axel:** Look, that wasn't myself and you / know-

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, right! Lea never does any bad, he's a GOOD guy! What, you think I didn't get it memorized?!

 

 **Axel:** Oh, come on!

 

 **Kairi:** You know what, forget this! I'm finding Sora myself!

 

_(Kairi bolts out. Axel sits down, defeated by his argument with Kairi. He stares at the sunset and for a moment, he hallucinates to think he sees Isa from a distance. The imaginary figure then disappears. Axel lets out a big sigh.)_

 

 **Axel:** What am I gonna do with you? First Xion, then Roxas. Now I'm about to lose you, too. I don't get it, what's up with you guys suffering with Sora anyways? I... (pause.) I'm sorry to let you down. That goes for Roxas and Xion, too. I should've been with you the second you came back. There are so many things we need to catch up with. Can't take a break for a moment, can I now? I'll do the right thing. I always do.

 

_-...-_

 

**_Xion:_ ** _Roxas. It's time._

 

**_Roxas:_ ** _It worked. I can't believe it._

 

**_Xion:_ ** _Let's get out of here._

 

**_Roxas:_ ** _Is Sora ready?_

 

**_Xion:_ ** _He's using his power._

 

**_Roxas:_ ** _Wait. I see a light._

 

**_Xion:_ ** _That's our way out._

 

**_Roxas:_ ** _Xion. When we get out, will we be together?... Just like before?_

 

**_Xion:_ ** _I'll stand by you. That's a promise._

 

**_Roxas:_ ** _And I'll protect you. That's a promise._

_-_ Twilight Town-

 

_(Roxas and Xion wake up at the clock tower. The sunset is bright as usual.)_

 

 **Roxas:** Ugh, my head.

 

 **Xion:** We're back.

 

 **Roxas:** (looking around.) This place hasn't changed a bit.

 

 **Xion:** I can't wait to see Axel again.

 

 **Roxas:** There are so many people I need to see - Hayner, Pence, Olette. Maybe Seifer, too, if he's around-

 

_(Roxas and Xion hear the footsteps. They turn around to see Sora.)_

 

 **Sora:** Roxas! Xion!

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, hey.

 

 **Sora:** (hugging Roxas.) It worked!

 

 **Xion:** Sora... Thank you.

 

 **Sora:** It's great to see you guys.

 

_(Sora is happy to see the two. Xion's feeling is mutual, but Roxas, on the other hand, feels uncomfortable by Sora's sudden affection.)_

 

 **Roxas:** You look... different.

 

 **Xion:** Was your clothes all black?

 

 **Sora:** Well, not really, but I guess having the power of darkness got to me.

 

 **Roxas:** You did what you had to do.

 

 **Sora:** I know... Are you guys busy?

 

 **Xion:** Not really... Why?

 

 **Sora:** I need a favor.

 


	21. Revival

***Few Days Ago...***

 

_(Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand still, feeling skeptical about Luxord's game. Sora, however, feels a strong and urgent need to play.)_

 

 **Luxord:** What will it be, gentlemen?

 

 **Donald:** We know your tricks!

 

 **Goofy:** What do you want from us?!

 

 **Sora:** Wait here guys, I got this.

 

_(Sora steps up and Luxord smiles in a pretentious attitude.)_

 

 **Luxord:** Pick your card, Sora.

 

 **Sora:** Fine, I'll just get it over with.

 

_(Sora flips the middle card. A darker version of Sora immediately pulls him into a void of unknown space. Donald and Goofy become hostile toward Luxord.)_

 

 **Donald:** WHAT DID YOU DO TO SORA?!

 

 **Luxord:** Now now, the game isn't over yet.

 

_(Luxord traps Donald and Goofy into a chamber of cards.)_

 

 **Goofy:** SORA!!!

 

-The void-

 

_(Sora falls endlessly in a dark space. Soon after, he finds himself landing in the air. He is in panic as he looks around.)_

 

 **Sora:** Donald?! GOOFY!!!

 

_(He wanders through a dark space. He hears echoes of voices from his past experiences. He then sees a subtle figure of himself. The figure is suffering from an uncontrollable amount of anxiety. It then sees Sora and grabs him by his legs, kneeling down.)_

 

 **Sora 2:** Don't do it!

 

 **Sora:** (feeling uncomfortable.) What?

 

 **Sora 2:**  You'll suffer like me,I'm BEGGING you, don't fall into the darkness! You'll lose everyone! 

 

 **Sora:** (pause.) But it's too late, I-

 

 **Sora 2:** No, you can still turn back! It's not too late!

_(All of a sudden, Sora's anti version appears. It chuckles as it walks toward Sora.)_

 

**Anti-Sora:** _Oh, what a drama. I mean, do you really believe this loser?_

 

_(Anti-Sora kicks the subtle figure. Sora is deeply confused.)_

 

**Anti-Sora:** _You knew this would happen soon or later. It's not like your hands are clean or anything. I still remember our pleasant "business" with that old rag Yen Sid - oh, that was a DOOZY._

 

 **Sora:** What... are you talking about?

 

**Anti-Sora:** _Oh, right, you couldn't get the message, how silly of me. So let me get this clear. You listen to that THING, you won't get anywhere. You lose your power, you become weak, and it's all back to square-one. BUT, you listen to me, you can have all the power you wanted. Everything will be in our control, you won't have to worry a thing about Kairi. Sure, it might break her heart from time. But trust me. It's all gonna work out in the end._

 

 **Sora 2:** No! Don't listen to him! Can't you see it, he's trying to control you!

 

 **Sora:** What's going on?!

 

**Anti-Sora:** _He's being stupid, that's it. You know this power-of-light thing never worked out, Sora. Heartless won't go away. Why fight it when you can control it?_ _And we all know your little secret._

 

 **Sora:**  Secret? I have nothing to hide.

 

**Anti-Sora:** _Exactly. Now's the time to reveal our full potential. No more weakness. No more holding back. NO. MORE. LIGHT._

 

_(Sora suddenly sees two different visions. One vision shows himself still using the power of light but failing to save his friends and Kairi. In other vision, Sora sees himself using the power of darkness and being triumphant over anyone while keeping Kairi safe. Sora takes a deep breath and looks at the subtle figure.)_

 

 **Sora 2:** Please...

 

 **Sora:** Sorry, but I need this power. It's the only way.

 

**Anti-Sora:** _THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!_

 

 **Sora 2:**  No, WAIT!

 

_(Sora takes in the power of darkness and Anti-Sora emerges with him. The subtle figure is horrified as he watches Sora using his full power to break out. The subtle figure then begins to diminish.)_

 

 **Sora 2:** (dying) Why...?

 

-Isla de Los Mastilles-

 

 **Donald:** LET US OUT!

 

(Donald and Goofy sees a dark cloud emerging from above. Then Sora appears to break Donald and Goofy out of the card trap. They see Sora's clothes all black and emitting a strong aura of darkness. Luxord sees him and smiles.)

 

 **Luxord:** Ah, now we're ready to play.

 

 **Sora:** No, it ends here.

 

 **Luxord:** DIE!

 

_(Luxord launches several cards to Sora, but all of them are destroyed. Sora then launches his blade to Luxord, striking him in his heart.)_

 

 **Luxord:** That... can't be...

 

 **Sora:** You lost.

 

_(Luxord collapses, bleeding to death. Donald and Goofy rushes to Sora.)_

 

 **Goofy:** Sora!

 

 **Sora:** I'm okay. (to Luxord) Now, why did you want us here?

 

 **Luxord:** (coughing.) I came here because I knew today was the day you will choose your destiny. It was all meant to happen. You might not understand, but believe me. This is bigger than all of us.

 

 **Donald:** What are you talking about?

 

 **Luxord:** A path of oblivion. The light expires and darkness prevails. Now tell me, Sora. Are you forming your own Organization?

 

 **Goofy:** The organization?

 

(pause.)

 

 **Sora:** No, I'm NOT...

 

(Donald and Goofy feel relieved. Luxord, on the other hand, knows Sora is not telling the truth.)

 

 **Sora:** Because I already formed one.

 

_(Donald and Goofy are shocked by Sora's statement.)_

 

 **Donald:** What?!

 

 **Sora:** But don't worry. It won't be evil like your buddy Xemnas wanted. My organization will wipe out the evil, and bring peace to the world.

 

 **Luxord:** That's more like it.

 

_(Luxord bleeds to death and his corpse perishes. Donald, dumbfounded by Sora's sudden change, freezes in motion.)_

 

 **Sora:** Sorry, guys, I meant to tell you earlier, but... I didn't want you guys to-

 

 **Goofy:** You can't do this! After all we've been through!

 

 **Sora:** I guess this is goodbye. Thanks guys, for everything. No matter what happens, you guys will always be the best friends I knew.

 

_(Donald suddenly casts multiple magics toward Sora. His anger, frustration, and disappointment makes the magic even stronger. Sora blocks the magic while Goofy tries to calm down Donald.)_

 

 **Donald:** HOW COULD YOU?! WE TRUSTED YOU, AND THIS IS ALL WE GET?!

 

 **Sora:** I didn't want this either... But it's too late.

 

(Sora vanishes. Donald, not being able to control his anger, pounds the ground and screams out loud.)

 

***Present Time, Twilight Town***  
  


 **Xion:** A new Organization?

 

 **Sora:** To repel the evil away from this world?

 

 **Roxas:** So why did you come to us?

 

 **Sora:** You're my friends, and you have the power of keyblades. I need you guys to help me.

 

 **Xion:** Sora... We can't do it?

 

 **Sora:** Why not?

 

 **Xion:** We've been under Xemnas for so long. We don't want to do it again.

 

 **Sora:** I promise, it won't like that. I'll-

 

 **Roxas:** Sorry, we have to go.

 

 **Sora:** Okay...

 

_(Roxas leaves with Xion.)_

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Plan

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

_(Sora sits on a desk, organizing the dossier of former Organization XIII members while he munches on sea-salt ice cream. He then hears his gummiphone vibrating. He remembers Kairi giving him the phone right before he departed to Isla de Los Mastilles. The screen display shows thirteen missing calls, some from Riku and mostly from Kairi.)_

 

 **Sora:** (to himself.) Ugh, why do I even bother? Can't exactly take the call right now. She's probably heard from Donald and... Goofy... Ah, fine.

 

_(Sora waits for the next call. The phone vibrates again and this time, the call is from Riku. He reluctantly takes the call.)_

 

 **Riku (voice):** Sora, where are you?! I need to-

 

 **Sora:** Sorry, Riku, I'll call you later.

 

_(Sora immediately ends the call and lets out a sigh. His slight headache is troubling him. A new call comes in from Kairi. He takes a deep breath and takes the call.)_

 

 **Kairi (voice):** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, hi. Didn't think you'd call me.

 

 **Kairi (voice):** You never got the call.

 

 **Sora:** Sorry, I was busy.

 

 **Kairi (voice):** (sighing.) You always are busy. What happened to you? 

 

 **Sora:** I'm sorry... I won't be able to return for a while.

 

 **Kairi (voice):** Then at least tell me what's going on!

 

 **Sora:** I can't...

 

 **Kairi (voice):** Why not?!

 

 **Sora:** It's personal... and it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt.

 

 **Kairi (voice):** I want to help you. I know Donald was-

 

 **Sora:** Listen, I-I have to go... I love you.

 

_(Sora quickly ends the call. His head hurts more than before. He feels exhausted as if his entire energy flowed out of his body in a manner of seconds. He turns off the phone and locks it away in a chest. He then hears a footstep and turns around. It is YOung Xehanort.)_

 

 **Xehanort:** I was looking for you...

 

(pause.)

 

 **Xehanort:** Master...

 

 **Sora:** Right...

 

_(Sora gets up from the chair and faces Xehanort.)_

 

 **Xehanort:** Everything is ready.

 

 **Sora:** What about Isa?

 

 **Xehanort:** He will show up soon.

 

 **Sora:** Just so we're clear, I'm only giving you a chance because we're even now. I would've killed you over and over again. But I don't have the power of light so it really doesn't matter. Follow my orders exactly and your soul will be forgiven.

 

_(Xehanort remains still without any words.)_

 

 **Sora:** Oh, right, you don't take personal comments. Oh, well.

 

_(Isa enters the room.)_

 

 **Isa:** The x-blade (chi-blade) is almost finished.

 

 **Sora:** How long?

 

 **Isa:** Four hours.

 

 **Sora:** Okay, okay... Did you find their location?

 

 **Isa:** Marluxia and Larxene roam around Daybreak Town. Roxas and Xion are still in Twilight Town. Xigbar-

 

 **Sora:** That will do. I'm not looking for a big organization. Just seven people, we three and four warriors.

 

 **Xehanort:** What about others?

 

 **Sora:** We kill them... Just as soon as we're finished.

 

 **Isa:** I will track down Roxas and Xion. I'll strike them at / your-

 

 **Sora:** No, we need them alive.

 

 **Isa:** Why?

 

 **Sora:** So Axel can't mess with me.

 

 **Xehanort:** I shall follow Marluxia and Larxene.

 

 **Sora:** Don't engage them until I'm ready. Now go.

 

_(Xehanort and Isa leave the room. Sora suddenly feels sick. He coughs and shivers his body. He then quickly recovers and leaves the room.)_

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

_(Mickey sits on Yen Sid's chair. Riku, Donald, and Goofy face him.)_

 

 **Mickey:** Well, fellas. I believe the day has come. We tried our best, but Sora cannot be helped now.

 

 **Riku:** What is he planning?

 

 **Goofy:** We're not sure, but I think he's forming the organization to do something with Kingdom Hearts.

 

 **Donald:** If he uses his darkness, then...

 

 **Riku:** Every world will be engulfed in it.

 

 **Mickey:** We must stop him before anything happens.

 

 **Riku:** Okay, so HOW? We're just sitting in this room, talking and talking but we don't have any solution! So what, we're gonna tag and bag him, just like we did with Ansem and Xemnas?!

 

_(Axel enters the room.)_

 

 **Axel:** There you are.

 

 **Mickey:** Where's Kairi?

 

 **Axel:** She headed out, said she'll try to look for Sora?

 

 **Riku:** What? Is this some kind of sick joke?

 

 **Axel:** (frowning) If it was, I wouldn't tell you right now.

 

_(Riku bolts out of the room right after he bumps his shoulder with Axel. Everyone falls silent.)_

 

 **Mickey:** Oh lord.

 

 **Axel:** What's going on?

 

 **Donald:** Sora... He's forming a new organization.

 

 **Axel:** I'm not surprised. Isa came to see Kairi few days ago. From what I heard, Sora's planning something diabolical. 

 

 **Goofy:** You don't think he'd turn out like Xemnas, do you?

 

 **Axel:** I hope not...

 

 


	23. Statement

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

_(Sora looks outside the window. A group of birds roam around the tower. Then one of them lands on a balcony, dropping a letter toward Sora. In curiosity and concern, Sora slowly opens the letter to see it is from Kairi. Frightened and shaken, Sora begins to read the letter.)_

 

_~Sora...~_

 

_~I'm sorry I couldn't give all my letters to you. I was too scared to show how I feel about you. But now, since you're missing and keeps avoiding us, I just wanted to say I'm worried. That's all I could say, worried. It's like you don't want to see us. I know you're only doing that because you're in trouble and you don't want me to get hurt. But I can't do that. I need you to tell me what's wrong and what I should do. That's why I'm here. Remember that night in Traverse Town, back when I gave you my lucky charm? I said I'll always be with you, no matter where you go. I'll never break my promise so I'm begging you not to break it, either.~_

 

_(Sora cannot hold back his tears. His guilt and stress makes him sob. He has hard time reading the rest of the letter. He puts it down to let himself shed some tear until he can calm down again. Few minutes later, he calms down a bit and picks up the letter again.)_

 

_~I'm worried about you. Everyone's worried about you. We can't figure out why you're acting like this. If it is your darkness you're fighting, then let me help you. I am your princess of light. I'll protect you. I won't let you fall down again. If you really love me then please come back to me.~_

 

_~Sincerely, Kairi~_

 

_(Sora puts down the letter. His frustration grows ever stronger.)_

 

 **Sora:** Why?! Why do you always think I'm evil?! I am perfectly FINE, I have control now!... Darkness... Is this why you're worried about me, Kairi? Can't you see I'm doing this just for you?! I let my darkness in because I had to be stronger! Why can't you see that?! Why can't you believe me when I say I'm doing this because I love you?!

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** _Because she's being deceived, Sora._

 

 **Sora:**  What? Who's there?

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** _You should know by now, she's but a poor puppet, hanging on to a string of lies. Your so-called FRIENDS are making you look evil, and she doesn't know it._

 

 **Sora:** Donald and Goofy? Riku? King Mickey? They... did this?

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** _Because they never shared our vision. Their fragile heart never knew what it takes to protect their world. They live in a delusion, they think their power of LIGHT can save them, not once they considered that darkness is a necessity - a key... to balance out the light and guide all the hearts._

 

 **Sora:** I know that, I KNOW, but.. _._ Kairi thinks I'm losing my control. She doesn't believe me anymore.

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** _Oh, don't you worry about her. She'll understand our future soon enough. A perfect world, that's all we need to gain her trust again. Trust me, and I'll make sure you'll get her back._

 

 **Sora:** Right... This is MY future, and I won't let King OR others ruin it.

 

_(Sora picks up the phone and leaves Mickey a voicemail.)_

 

 **Sora:** King Mickey? I don't know if you can hear this, but I made up my mind. This is a statement, a pledge that I will NOT stop. I'll lead my organization, march through worlds, and secure a better future where light and darkness reaches its equilibrium, souls reside in peace, and anyone who dares to cross me will KNOW MY POWER. I know you deceived Kairi. If you dare turn her against me, then I'll make sure Donald and Goofy won't be spared. This is your last warning and my last oath. I am a protector and a savior. I am NOT a monster...

 

_(Sora hangs up the phone.)_

 

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

_(Riku, Kairi, Axel, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey are gathered in the tower. They fall silent for few seconds until Mickey lets out a sigh.)_

 

 **Mickey:** Everyone's here. But I guess we all know who's missing.

 

 **Axel:** Yeah, don't need to remind us twice.

 

 **Kairi:** Why hasn't he come back to us? Is this it?

 

 **Donald:** Kairi... Sora is long gone.

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh...

 

 **Mickey:** Umm, guys?... We really should focus on what he's up to.

 

 **Kairi:** What is it? What is he planning?

 

 **Axel:** I thought Riku told you.

 

 **Riku:** No... I didn't. I was hoping to spare you Kairi, but it's too late now.

 

 **Axel:** SPARE her? Are you kidding me? This is no time for a little-secret-between-us nonsense.

 

 **Riku:** (growling.) AXEL...

 

 **Axel:** What, I'm being honest.

 

 **Goofy:** Ahem, fellas, please! Calm yourselves! We need to talk about Sora, not fighting each other!

 

 **Axel:** Goofy. Tell Kairi about Sora's plan.

 

 **Riku:** What-

 

 **Kairi:** No, I want to hear it.

 

_(Goofy clears his throat as Kairi gets nervous.)_

 

 **Goofy:** Sora is forming a new organization himself. He said it would different from the one Xemnas made. We don't know what it means, but if his plan involves Kingdom Hearts... then it can be up to no good.

 

_(Kairi is frightened by Goofy's words. Riku eyeballs Axel, but Axel himself does not notice.)_

 

 **Kairi:** So it is true... What Isa told me...

 

 **Mickey:** I...sa, Kairi?

 

 **Axel:** Saix, the blue-hair-moon-guy? Yeah, he was my friend WAY back, and he somehow found her. Judging by what he said, Sora is gathering up some people. I have no doubt Isa is one of his recruits.

 

 **Donald:** Why is Sora gathering members from the Orgnization XIII?

 

 **Riku:** Don't tell me he's pulling up the same trick like Xemnas did. PLEASE don't.

 

 **Goofy:** Sora said his organization will be different. Could it be that he's trying to make up for Xemnas's doing?

 

 **Mickey:** We're not sure about that, Goofy. He might have fallen into darkness. He's not himself anymore.

 

 **Goofy:** (sighing.) I guess so...

 

 **Riku:** Who else?

 

 **Donald:** Sora never told us.

 

 **Riku:** I'm not surprised...

 

_(Riku sees Axel thinking for himself. Everyone pays attention to the redhead.)_

 

 **Kairi:** Axel...?

 

 **Riku:** What, you got some wisdom to share?

 

 **Axel:** It just doesn't make sense.

 

 **Mickey:** Excuse me?

 

 **Axel:** Isa used to be a good guy, him and I. And he's probably back to his old self after he fought Sora. So why would Sora recruit him if he'll use him to do something bad again? A-and, Sora is missing Roxas and Xion, too. If they made it out, I'm sure Sora will definitely take them in.

 

 **Goofy:** Uhh, I don't get it...

 

 **Axel:** Well, MAYBE, Sora's using the organization to... bring peace to the world, repel the darkness away.

 

 **Kairi:** You think so?

 

 **Axel:** Sure, it's a long shot, but I don't think Sora will be like Xemnas, he hated that guy. Maybe things aren't so bad after all, if fighting bad guys is what Sora does, of course.

 

 **Mickey:** (faintly smiling.) I... I guess that's one way...

 

 **Donald:** Y-yeah. Sora is a hero, after all.

 

_(Everyone feels less tense, including Kairi. But she suddenly has a flashback back when Ienzo tried to contain Sora in a capsule and when Sora's heartless quickly gained his body right before that.)_

 

**_~...No one cares about you. You're just a pawn in someone's hand. You're... ~_ **

 

 **Kairi:** (whispering.) An asset...

 

**_~They use you, manipulate you, and after they get what they want, they abandon you. We're nothing but a puppet in their eyes...~_ **

 

 **Axel:** What is she saying?

 

_**~Don't trust anyone. You need to be on your own. When the time of judgment comes, don't them decide your actions for you...~** _

 

 **Kairi:** (whispering.) Do what's in your heart...

 

 **Riku:** Kairi?

 

 **Kairi:** I...

 

 **Mickey:** What's wrong?

 

 **Kairi:** I remember... when Ienzo had to contain Sora. I was with him before that. Something was controlling him. Sora wasn't himself. Whatever that THING was, it spoke to me, said I need to free Sora.

 

 **Donald:** WHAT thing?

 

 **Kairi:** The voice was dark... It sounded evil. Could it be Sora's heartless is controlling him?

 

 **Goofy:** Sora's heartless...

 

 **Donald:** I knew it.

 

 **Mickey:** C-can you repeat that, Donald? Goofy?

 

 **Donald:** When we were in Arendelle, we had to fight data Zexion.

 

 **Mickey:** I am aware of it.

 

 **Goofy:** Something got to Sora. It gave him the dark power and Sora used that thing to... kill the data.

 

 **Mickey:** You mean... Sora's heartless is the one who's making him fall into darkness?

 

 **Riku:** Why didn't you tell us earlier?!

 

 **Donald:** We had hope in Sora. We thought he was going to be okay.

 

 **Goofy:** But now... it's consuming him.

 

_(Everyone falls silent. Riku and Kairi are frightened by thoughts of Sora's heartless. Axel has a slight headache.)_

 

 **Axel:** Okay, I take back what I said.

 

 **Riku:** So now what? Do we really fight Sora?

 

 **Mickey:** Riku?

 

 **Riku:** Do we put him down like Xemnas?!

 

 **Kairi:** Riku, calm down!

 

 **Riku:** Why? Why is it always like this?

 

_(Riku looks down in frustration and anger. Kairi, seeing him, takes a deep breath.)_

 

 **Kairi:** No... not this time. I'll save him.

 

 **Axel:** Kairi-

 

 **Mickey:** It's too dangerous.

 

 **Kairi:** I can't stand here and do nothing. Not for one more second.

 

 **Riku:** You don't know what Sora's up to. He might get you into danger. I can't let you go all alone again.

 

 **Donald:** Riku is right, we need to stick together.

 

 **Kairi:** Can't you see it? Sora NEEDS me. That's what Master Yen Sid said to me. He said I am the princess of light and I should help Sora when he can't control himself. I have to be the one to do this.

 

 **Mickey:** I am SO sorry, Kairi, but that... is dangerously arrogant. This is Sora's heartless we're talking about.

 

 **Riku:** It's getting stronger by the minute. It's not some regular heartless, it's not Maleficent.

 

 **Kairi:** But if I use my power of light, I can still save Sora. I won't let him fall into darkness again. That's a promise.

 

 **Axel:** Yeah, that's good and all, but what are WE going to do.

 

 **Mickey:** For now... we should keep our eyes on Sora. When things go south, we move.

 

 **Riku:** What if that heartless thing get a control of Sora?

 

 **Kairi:** I'll deal with it.

 

 **Riku:** Kairi, please-

 

 **Kairi:** Riku... I'll be fine...

 

 **Goofy:** Well... I guess this is it, fellas. We're on a rescue mission.

 

 **Axel:** Yeah, I believe so.

 

 **Mickey:** He won't fall into darkness. That is our statement.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... hang in there...

 

_(Suddenly, Mickey's phone rings. Mickey picks it up.)_

 

 **Mickey:** Hello?

 

 


	24. Comeback

-The World that Never Was-

 

_(Isa looks around the abandoned street. He reflects on his days in the Organization XIII.)_

 

 **Isa:** (to himself.) What a fool I was...

 

_(Xehanort appears in front of Isa's eyes.)_

 

 **Xehanort:** I see you're enjoying your SCENERY. I'll leave you be if you so desire.

 

 **Isa:** I wasn't. What are you doing here?

 

 **Xehanort:** My mission is complete.

 

 **Isa:** I see. I must ask, how did you come back? Me, I was back to myself when my Nobody was defeated. But YOU... you're deeply hated by Sora.

 

 **Xehanort:** Hmph. He saw my potential.

 

 **Isa:** Your darkness is too strong for him to bring you back.

 

 **Xehanort:** When my older self was defeated, Sora gained his power. And he used it to bring Roxas back. But somehow, his power became stronger... to the point he can manipulate anyone he desires.

 

 **Isa:** That makes you a puppet.

 

 **Xehanort:** For now...

 

 **Isa:** What does it mean?

 

 **Xehanort:** Something is helping him... Feeding him anger. It makes him stronger. But it will fade away soon. Time of reckoning is at hand. 

 

 **Isa:** That means you'll die with it.

 

 **Xehanort:** I'll survive. No matter how many times I must die, I'll come back.

 

 **Isa:** How?

 

 **Xehanort:** I have my ways. Nothing stops me from achieving my goals. I will wait for my time.

 

 **Isa:** Why?

 

 **Xehanort:** Because I need to be there when she needs me.

 

_(Xehanort turns back, summoning a portal.)_

 

 **Xehanort:** I'll have my revenge. He'll pay for what he's done to me.

 

_(Xehanort disappears.)_

 

 **Isa:** Vengeance does not come cheaply, foolish one.


	25. Heat

_**Riku:** You're worthless..._

 

_**Sora:** What?_

 

_**Axel:** There goes the chosen one._

 

_**Mickey:** You shame all of us._

 

_**Sora:**  No..._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I'm disappointed in you._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Please!_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I never want to see you again._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _STOP!!!_

 

**_..._ **

 

 **Sora:** No!

 

(Sora wakes up, sweating like a pig. He quickly looks around to observe his surroundings. He is still in Scala Ad Caelum. Saix approaches him.)

 

 **Saix:** You've had a nightmare, haven't you.

 

 **Sora:** (panting.) I-I did, but I'm fine... You found them, yes?

 

 **Saix:** Roxas and Xion is still in Twilight Town.

 

 **Sora:** Okay... Okay...

 

 **Saix:** And one more thing.

 

 **Sora:** What is it?

 

 **Saix:** Kairi has come here to see you.

 

(Sora's eyes open wide. He cannot believe what he is hearing.)

 

 **Sora:** B-but how did she find me?!

 

 **Saix:** That is a mystery.

 

 **Sora:** No no no. Tell her I'm not here anymore.

 

 **Saix:** She won't leave until she sees you in person.

 

 **Sora:** Alright. L-Look, just keep working on what you're doing, I'll deal with her.

 

(Sora steps out of the castle. The sunlight burns his eyes so he wears the hood. She then sees Kairi wandering around. He is more intrigued by how pretty she looks under the sunlight than how she managed to find him. He sighs then approaches her.)

 

 **Kairi:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** It's... good to see you.

 

(Kairi gently hugs Sora. She is relieved by his appearance.)

 

 **Kairi:** I missed you.

 

 **Sora:** So you came here to find me. But... how did you find me?

 

 **Kairi:** I... had some help?

 

 **Sora:** (pause.) Let me guess. Ienzo helped with my phone.

 

 **Kairi:** It's a long story, but yeah.

 

 **Sora:** So... you know.

 

 **Kairi:** I do.

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry, I don't blame you. I knew this would happen someday. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon, to be honest. But it's too late. I made my decision.

 

 **Kairi:** It's not late. You can still come back to us.

 

 **Sora:** But what if they can't protect you? What if Riku loses his power? What if the King decides to throw you in? I can't take any more risk. Not anymore.

 

(Kairi and Sora remain silent for few seconds. Sora feels something is off, but he focuses on Kairi anyway.)

 

 **Sora:** I know I can't always be with you, but I promise I'll keep you safe.

 

 **Kairi:** I know you will.

 

(The two look each other in the eyes. They feel a mutual and strong love for one another. But just as Sora begins to feel relieved, he feels a dread in his nerve. He is afraid of losing her because of his departure from his former allies. Then he feels someone else is coming. It is Goofy.)

 

 **Sora:** Goofy. I didn't think you'll be here, too.

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh. It's been a while, hasn't it?

 

 **Sora:** It did... Look, I'm sorry about leaving you... and Donald. I didn't want to but I had my own mission. Just like you. But I want you to know whatever happens, our friendship will never be broken.

 

 **Goofy:** We want you to come back Sora. It's just not the same without a half-pint.

 

 **Sora:** No, heh, it isn't.

 

(Sora tries to smile as hard as he can, but he feels so bitter. He cannot stand the pressure.)

 

 **Kairi:** Wait. Is it just you, Goofy? Where's Donald?

 

 **Goofy:** It's... just me...

 

 **Sora:** Kairi. I don't think Donald's that far. It's okay Goofy. You can tell us.

 

 **Goofy:** You're right... I'm not alone.

 

(Suddenly, a ball of flame launches toward Sora. He quickly pushes Kairi back and deflects the flame. Donald appears and he does not look happy.)

 

 **Donald:** Goofy, you idiot! I told you not to tell them about this!

 

 **Sora:** Kairi, stand back!

 

 **Goofy:** We came here to TALK, Donald, NOT to fight him!

 

 **Donald:**  (pointing at Sora.)It's too late! Look at him, he's not the Sora you know anymore!

 

 **Kairi:** That's not true! I believe in him!

 

 **Sora:** Well, that's SO nice to hear from you, Donald. So why are you here?

 

 **Donald:** Because /I'm-

 

 **Sora:** You're here to arrest me. In King's ORDER.

 

 **Kairi:** What?!

 

 **Sora:** And you kept this secret from her.

 

 **Goofy:** I'm sorry, Sora. We had no choice.

 

 **Sora:** Yeah, I should've guessed when you sent Kairi to do your dirty work. Now turn back before I really hurt you!

 

 **Kairi:** No, they did nothing wrong. I chose to find you.

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry. I'll keep you safe.

 

(Donald and Goofy raise their weapons toward Sora. The trio are frozen in stance and they get nervous.)

 

 **Donald:** You can surrender now or you can fight to lose! Your choice!

 

 **Sora:** Oh now you threaten me, how wonderful. Goofy, if you really want to talk this out, then lower your shield. THEN we'll talk this out.

 

 **Kairi:** Goofy. Do what he told you.

 

 **Donald:** No! Don't listen to Sora!

 

(Goofy is having a hard time deciding. Sora keeps his composure in hopes for not picking up the fight. Donald grows ever more impatient.)

 

 **Sora:** Come on, I don't have time for this!

 

(Goofy, still hoping to see the good in his old pal, lowers his shield. Sora then puts away his keyblade as well.)

 

 **Kairi:** Thank you.

 

 **Sora:** So... can we talk like a normal person?

 

(Donald suddenly releases Firaga spell on Sora, setting a large firestorm around him. Goofy quickly subdues Donald and Kairi is blown away by the force.)

 

 **Kairi:** SORA!!

 

 **Goofy:** What are you doing?!

 

 **Donald:** I need to follow the order! And so should you!

 

(The firestorm settles down. Goofy, Donald, and Kairi check on the spot, only to find out Sora is not there. Then they feel a strong presence of dark power behind them. Sora, with few marks of burn around his clothing, bursts into a silent rage and rushes toward Donald.)

 

 **Sora:** _Oh, NOW you'll get it!_

 

(Sora strikes Donald with a dark lightning, knocking him down instantly. Goofy, to protect Donald, swings his shield to Sora, only to lower his own guard and take a blow from Sora's keyblade. Kairi is scared and dumbfounded by Sora's sudden behavior change. Sora feels angry and hateful toward his former allies.)

 

 **Sora:** _Now I kill you._

 

 **Kairi:**  (stepping forward.) Don't do this!

 

 **Sora:** K-Kairi...

 

(Sora immediately puts away his sword. Kairi stands still, frozen by the tension.)

 

 **Kairi:** Don't hurt them. I'll come with you. Just leave them alone.

 

 **Sora:** Okay...

 

(Sora takes Kairi's hand and glances at his former and fallen allies.)

 

 **Goofy:** Wait, Kairi!

 

 **Sora:** It's over. She made her decision. Besides, she's way safer with me than your King and his "experiment".

 

 **Donald:** Don't you dare-

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Sora:** I won't let you hurt her like you did to me.

 

 **Goofy:** That's not...

 

(Sora disappears with Kairi. Soon after, Donald struggles to lift himself up.)

 

 **Donald:** We... *cough, cough* need to alert the King?

 

 **Goofy:** How did he know?

 

 **Donald:** Now you know what I'm saying?

 

 **Goofy:** He's really gone...

 

 

 

 


	26. Decisions

**Voicemail:** _King Mickey? I don't know if you can hear this, but I made up my mind. This is a statement, a pledge that I will NOT stop. I'll lead my organization, march through worlds, and secure a better future where light and darkness reaches its equilibrium, souls reside in peace, and anyone who dares to cross me will KNOW MY POWER. I know you deceived Kairi. If you dare turn her against me, then I'll make sure Donald and Goofy won't be spared. This is your last warning and my last oath. I am a protector and a savior. I am NOT a monster..._

 

(After 7th loop, Mickey stops his voicemail. Axel stares at him, crossing his arms.) _  
_

 

 **Axel:** So you sent Donald and Goofy to capture Sora, JUST because of that voicemail.

 

 **Mickey:** He meant it, Axel. There's no saving him anymore.

 

 **Axel:** Right. So now what, we go charge on his door and restrain him like a bulldog?

 

 **Mickey:** (sighing.) That's the only way for now.

 

 **Axel:** So why did you sent Kairi, too? You know she's not gonna fight him at all.

 

 **Mickey:** She's the princess of light. Maybe if she can drive away that... "thing".

 

 **Axel:** She gets her Sora back and wander off into a paradise. GREAT plan.

 

 **Mickey:** This is no time for joke, Axel!

 

 **Axel:** Well, you put your bar too high-

 

(Donald and Goofy return with their injuries. Mickey rushes toward them.)

 

 **Mickey:** Goofy! Donald! Are you okay?!

 

 **Donald:** Ahh... we failed.

 

 **Goofy:**  (coughing.)He's too strong.

 

 **Mickey:** Oh no.

 

 **Axel:** You guys sure took a lot of beating.

 

 **Goofy:** Just... one.

 

 **Axel:** That's not a good sign... Wait, where's Kairi?

 

(Donald shakes his head in silence. Axel immediately realizes what happened.)

 

 **Mickey:** What happened to her?

 

 **Axel:** She decided to go with Sora, that's what!

 

 **Donald:** We couldn't stop her.

 

 **Mickey:** How did this happen?

 

 **Axel:** What, you thought bringing her to this mess was a good idea? We need at least three Yen Sids to stop Sora.

 

 **Goofy:** Your majesty...

 

 **Mickey:** Huh?

 

 **Goofy:** Sora knows about your secret...

 

 **Mickey:** Secret? What are you talking about?

 

 **Donald:** Project Lighthouse...

 

 **Mickey:** (panicking.) Oh no...

 

_-Scala Ad Caelum-_

 

 **Kairi:** Project Lighthouse?

 

 **Sora:** It was, uh... a weapon created by the King, a LONG time ago. It was the last resort to eliminate heartless if things got out of control. Then Queen Minnie saw it, and she thought it was too cruel and too dangerous. The whole project was scrapped, BUT... now it's back.

 

 **Kairi:** How dangerous was it?

 

(Sora takes out a tiny vial with a bright liquid within.)

 

 **Sora:** This small vial can wipe out thousands of heartless, no matter how big, in a manner of seconds. But this won't work without a sacrifice.

 

 **Kairi:** What sacrifice?

 

 **Sora:** HUMAN sacrifice.

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Sora:** Let me tell you something Kairi. Master Yen Sid was supposed to implant this in his heart and if they were about lose the war, he would cast a spell that would trigger this thing and give up his life to save everyone. But since he's... GONE, they were going to make you a new Yen Sid.

 

 **Kairi:** No...

 

 **Sora:** The King was SOOOO eager to make you a lamb of slaughter. Oh, how wonderful that plan was. 

 

 **Kairi:** That... can't be...

 

 **Sora:** I knew this a long time ago. Ienzo talked about this, Even talked about this, even RIKU talked about this. You see now? Your King doesn't care about you. He just wants things his way.

 

(Kairi is silently furious about King's malicious plan. She then gets up from her chair and screams in rage. Sora hugs her for a comfort. His eyes glow yellow again.)

 

 **Kairi:** You were right. I'm nothing but an guinea pig for them.

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry. You're safe with me. I won't use you like they did. I'm here to take care of you.

 

(Kairi turns around to hug Sora as well.)

 

 **Kairi:** Thank you. I'll always be with you from now on.

 

 **Anti-Sora:** (only to Sora.)  _Yes... Now we can move on._

 

-Yen Sid's Room-

 

 **Axel:** (growling.) Mickey. What are they talking about?

 

 **Mickey:** I-It's nothing, we-

 

 **Axel:** No no NO! I need to know, NOW!

 

 **Donald:** We... we weren't planning to save Sora if... things didn't go well.

 

 **Axel:** Okay, so why am I not convinced? Something you're hiding from me?

 

 **Goofy:** You don't want to know.

 

 **Axel:** I'll know it. Eventually.

 

(Axel exits the room. Donald and Goofy recover while Mickey is under a lot of stress.)

 

 **Mickey:** If Axel knows about this... oh dear.

 

 **Goofy:** Your majesty. Was this the best decision we could make? Wasn't there another way?

 

 **Mickey:** Fellas, you heard Sora. He's not who he was anymore. The only thing we can do right now is to hope that the heartless didn't get full control of him.

 

 **Goofy:** I think it already did.

 

 **Mickey:** Then... it's too late. We have to use the vial.

 

 **Goofy:** But we aren't suited to use it. Kairi was our only hope.

 

 **Mickey:** We'll find another way. Do you still have it?

 

 **Donald:** I do. It's here-

 

(Donald realizes the vial is missing. The three panic.)

 

 **Goofy:** Where is it?!

 

 **Mickey:** Did Sora take it?!

 

 **Donald:** No no no!!!

 

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

 **Kairi:** So what are you going to do with that vial.

 

 **Sora:** I can't use it. My heart won't be able to handle it. I could turn this against the king but...

 

(Sora smashes the vial.)

 

 **Sora:** No one will use this now.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Hmm?

 

 **Kairi:** I want to visit home.

 

 **Sora:** Everyone will be there.

 

 **Kairi:** I don't care. Just once.

 

 **Sora:** Okay. I suppose it'll be okay if we stay a little.

 

-Destiny Islands, Evening-

 

(Sora and Kairi stare at the sunset. The light is a little too bright for Sora, so he wears the hood.)

 

 **Kairi:** I see you're not used to sunlight anymore.

 

 **Sora:** No. Not anymore. 

 

 **Kairi:** But you'll be okay, right?

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry, I'll be fine.

 

(Sora then notices someone is heading their way. It is Axel.)

 

 **Axel:** There you are.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, Axel...

 

 **Sora:** Oh, you're here by King's order, too.

 

 **Axel:** No, I'm on my own.

 

 **Sora:** Are you sure?

 

(Sora's eyes turn yellow again. Axel immediately pulls out his keyblade.)

 

 **Axel:** I knew something was wrong with you!

 

 **Sora:** (raising his blade.) Well maybe you should've finished the job before! It's too late now!

 

 **Kairi:** What are you doing?!

 

 **Sora:** Take a look at him, Kairi. He's the one who kidnapped you, remember? Does he look like a friend to you?

 

 **Axel:** Take a look at him, princess! Does he look like your Sora to you?!

 

 **Sora:** Oh, don't worry about that! I'm still Sora, only stronger!

 

 **Axel:** I'll ask you this one time. What happen to Isa?

 

 **Kairi:** Isa?

 

 **Sora:** Who are you talking about?

 

 **Axel:** That blue-hair guy with moon stuff? Yeah, that's my friend!

 

 **Sora:** Oh HIM. Well, he came to visit me before I got this power. He thought he was so clever. But he's just like any other Organization members, trying to act strong when they're just weaklings. So I gave him what he deserved the most. I killed him in cold blooded. And you know what? I really don't CARE!

 

(Kairi is shocked by Sora's terrible action. Axel, also shocked, becomes enraged with hatred and charges toward Sora.)

 

 **Axel:** YOU BASTARD!!!

 

(Axel attempts to strike Sora, but he is blocked and countered. Kairi trembles as she feels a strong presence of darkness with Sora's heart.)

 

 **Sora:** Kairi, let's go.

 

 **Kairi:**...

 

 **Sora:** Kairi?

 

(Sora gently holds Kairi's hands, but Kairi pushes him away and heads toward Axel.)

 

 **Axel:** Kairi...

 

 **Sora:** What did you do to her?!

 

 **Kairi:** Go, Axel!

 

 **Axel:** I can't leave you!

 

**Sora:** _GIVE HER BACK!!!_

 

 **Axel:** You gotta go now! I'll hold him back!

 

(Sora attacks in rage while Kairi runs away.)

 

 **Kairi:** (panting.) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!


	27. Chase

_-Location Unknown-_

 

(Kairi starts to run toward the woods. Everything seems bigger than before. She cannot figure out where she is and where she is going. She can only hear herself running and running.)

 

 **Sora** **:** (from far away.) Come on, Kairi! Don't run away from me now!

 

 **Kairi:** (to herself.) Please wake me up, please wake me up.

 

 **Sora:** You said we'll always be together! Where is that promise?!

 

(Kairi keeps running but there is no end. She is looping circles. Sora's footstep grows louder.)

 

 **Sora:** Don't make me more mad! It won't be pretty!

 

(Kairi stumbles upon a cave. She hides herself in there. It's dark inside, clearly not touched by anyone for a long time. She can barely see anything. She quickly catches her breath before she calls Riku on her phone.)

 

 **Riku (voice):** (static.)  _Kai... Wher... you?!_

 

 **Kairi:**  (whispering.) Riku, help me. I don't know what to do.

 

 **Riku (voice):** (more static.)  _Wh... Goofy... Donald?... Did... do something..._

 

 **Kairi:**  (panicking.) Riku? RIKU!!!

 

(The phone cuts off. Kairi frantically looks around.)

 

 **Sora:** (echoing.) I know you're IN THERE. You can't run away forever.

 

 **Kairi:** (whispering.) Don't come here. Don't come here.

 

 **Sora:** I'm losing my patience! Don't force my hands! It WON'T be pretty!

 

(Sora looks around the cave while it's dark. He can clearly see through darkness. Kairi starts to run toward the opposite end of exit. There are more trees in front of her.)

 

 **Kairi:** Damnit.

 

(Kairi runs again. Her legs feel tired and she begins to tremble. She can hear a wolf crying out loud. She is frightened. Then she stumbles upon a mansion. She notices it is oddly clean, comparing to forest and a cave that have not been touched for years. She enters the library and hides herself in a closet.)

 

 **Kairi:** (panting.) I think I'm safe... for now.

 

(Her gummiphone rings. She immediately picks up to silence the ringtone.)

 

 **?????: (voice):** (static.)  _Hello? Is anyone there?_

 

 **Kairi:**  (whispering.) Who are you?

 

 **?????:** _Oh, sorry, did I get the wrong number?_

 

(Kairi peaks through the closet door, only to see Sora busting into the library with a bloody attire and exhausted attitude. She realizes the wolf attacked Sora and he killed it. She tries to turn the phone off but her finger trembles.)

 

 **?????:** _Hello? Can you hear me?_

 

(She manages to turn off the call. But Sora quickly figures out she is hiding somewhere in the library.)

 

 **Sora:** Oh, SO clever, Kai. Trying to get some help, eh? I can hear that. It doesn't matter, because they won't come here in time! Oh come on, you really believe some white knight in shining armor will come to rescue you? He... HAHAHA!!!

 

(Kairi hears Sora going insane and it scares her further. Soon after, she hears another footstep. She peeks through the door again to see Marluxia.)

 

 **Marluxia:** You seem tired, Sora. Care to go back to sleep?

 

 **Sora:** Who the hell are you?

 

 **Marluxia:** Oh, that's right. You don't remember me. My name is Marluxia and-

 

 **Sora:** You're here to kill me. I knew someone was following me.

 

 **Marluxia:** I followed you from Arendelle. Quite a work you did to the data friend of ours. I guess you don't remember to look over your shoulder when you feel invisible.

 

 **Sora:** You Organization scums are all the same, you don't belong in this world.

 

(Kairi is shocked by Sora's statement. Marluxia then figures out she is hiding in the closet. He, however, keeps this in secret.)

 

 **Marluxia:** Well, well. I hope your friend enjoys our chat.

 

 **Sora:** Mind your own business.

 

 **Marluxia:** I was doing that.

 

 **Sora:** You think you're so funny huh? How about I gut you like a fish?

 

 **Marluxia:** As you wish.

 

(Sora pulls out the keyblade and Marluxia immediately casts Sleep. Sora slowly falls down to the ground.)

 

 **Marluxia:** You always were a sleepy one...

 

(Sora remains unconscious. Marluxia takes a glance at the closet Kairi is hiding, then focuses back on Sora. He makes a grin until Sora quickly impales him with the keyblade through his stomach.)

 

 **Sora:** Heh. Didn't think I'd have a backup plan, huh?

 

 **Marluxia:** (dying.) You... bastard...

 

 **Sora:** **_It's over for you..._ **

 

(Marluxia's body slowly disappears. Sora wipes off his keyblade with his hand while wickedly smiling. Kairi witnesses the slaughter and panicks. She peaks through the door again but she cannot see Sora.)

 

 **Kairi:** (to herself.) Where did he go?

 

(She sees Sora peeking through the door. She screams in fear. Sora remains calm while Kairi is frightened.)

 

 **Sora:** (smiling.) There you are.

 

 **Kairi:** (crying.) P-Please, I didn't mean anything! I-I-I just got scared!

 

 **Sora:** What am I gonna do with you now?

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, please don't! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!

 

 **Sora:** Hmm... I don't know.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... We're friends...

 

(Sora is not convinced by her words. But then he sees her sobbing in fear. His anger settles down. He sighs and hugs her.)

 

 **Sora:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Let's go back to my place.

 

(Sora lifts her up and walks away from the library. Seeing Marluxia's fallen scythe, Kairi starts to cry again.)


	28. Time

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

(Kairi looks outside the window, watching birds fly away. She looks around the room to find a clock. She does not know how long it has been since she saw Sora fighting Donald and Goofy. She then remembers his fight with Axel and Marluxia. The vision haunts her again and makes her feel melancholy. Sora enters the room to see her staring at her reflection through the window.)

 

 **Sora:**...Kairi?

 

 **Kairi:** (seeing Sora.) ...

**Sora:** You don't look so good.

 

 **Kairi:**...I'm fine.

 

 **Sora:**...

 

 **Kairi:** How long has it been?

 

 **Sora:** Five days.

 

 **Kairi:** Don't lie to me.

 

 **Sora:** I'm not / lying-

 

 **Kairi:** Who was he?

 

 **Sora:** Huh?

 

 **Kairi:** That long-haired man you killed.

 

 **Sora:** He was a scum who tried to kill / me-

 

 **Kairi:** But did he deserve to die?!

 

 **Sora:**...I wish I didn't have to.

 

 **Kairi:** (sobbing.) I don't know who you are anymore.

 

 **Sora:** What are you talking about? I'm still me.

 

 **Kairi:** No, you're not.

 

(A long silence fills the room. Kairi loses all sense of time and so does Sora.)

 

 **Sora:** Kairi, I'm so sorry. But it's too late for me. I can't go back.

 

 **Kairi:** Master Yen Sid was right. You really gave up your heart. And now... look where we came to.

 

 **Sora:** I had to save you. I couldn't let the King use you as some lamb to the slaughter.

 

 **Kairi:** Then what about Riku? Your friends?! AXEL?!

 

 **Sora:** I didn't kill him. I just let him go.

 

 **Kairi:** I don't believe it.

 

(Kairi's gummiphone rings. The call is from Riku. Sora does not interfere.)

 

 **Riku (voice):** _Hello?! Kairi?!_

 

 **Kairi:** Riku? I'm fine.

 

 **Axel (voice):** _Thank god! I thought I lost you!_

 

 **Kairi:**  Axel. You're okay.

 

 **Axel (voice):** _Yeah, it was really weird. Sora didn't even fight me when you ran away. Thanks for saving my bacon._

 

 **Kairi:** I'm just glad you're safe.

 

 **Riku (voice):** _What about you? Where are you? ... Are you with Sora?_

 

(Kairi pauses and looks at Sora who agrees to talk to Riku in silence.)

 

 **Kairi:** I am.

 

 **Riku (voice):** _Can I talk to him?_

 

 **Sora:** (quietly.) Give me the phone. _  
_

 

 **Riku (voice):** _Sora?_

 

 **Sora:**  Hey, Riku... It's been a long time.

 

-Mysterious Tower-

 

(Riku puts the call on the speaker phone.)

 

 **Riku:** I don't know how long, bud.

 

 **Sora (voice):** Let me guess. Everyone is hearing this.

 

 **Riku:** No. Mickey is not here. It's just me, and Axel.

 

 **Sora (voice):** _Okay..._

 

 **Riku:**  ...When will you come back?

 

 **Sora (voice):** _I... don't know..._

 

 **Riku:**  I know the Sora we knew is still there. We won't give up on you.

 

 **Sora (voice):** _Don't worry. I'll come back when it's all over. Kairi will be safe with me._

 

 **Riku:**  I know, I know, but... we miss you.

 

 **Sora (voice):** _...Me, too... I hoped it would never have to come to this._

 

(Riku remains silent. Axel grows anxious about Kairi.)

 

 **Axel:** (whispering.) Should we just let Ienzo track him down and go there?

 

 **Riku:** No, no. I got this. (on the phone.) Can we just talk in person?

 

 **Sora (voice):** _...I can't. I'm sorry. I don't feel safe with you working for the King._

 

 **Riku:**  What did I do ever wrong?

 

 **Sora (voice):** _It's not you. But I don't trust him anymore. Not after what he did to Kairi._

 

 **Riku:** W-What are you talking about?

 

 **Sora (voice):** _I'll keep it simple for you._

 

(Donald, Goofy, and Mickey enters the room to see Riku talking.)

 

 **Goofy:** Is that-

 

 **Axel:** Shh, shut up, he's talking.

 

 **Sora (voice):** _When he sent Kairi to me, he didn't mean to make her save me from this "prison" I'm in right now. He was going to sacrifice her to destroy me. Quite a name that little thing had, Project Lighthouse. I'm sure the King knows it well. Donald and Goofy, too._

 

(Riku is shocked, not knowing Mickey is right behind him. Donald and Goofy are dumbfounded, and Axel's eyes open wide. Mickey cannot say any word.)

 

 **Riku:** (shaking.) I-Is that what happened?

 

**Sora (voice):** _Not anymore. I destroyed it. I don't think anyone should use that horrible weapon. Especially the KING. HE WON'T TAKE KAIRI FROM ME._

 

(The phone cuts off and Riku sees Mickey from his back. His anger reaches its limit.)

 

 **Riku:** Mickey. What did he mean?

 

 **Mickey:** I-I can-

 

 **Riku:** JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!

 

(Axel is surprised by how angry Riku is. Donald and Goofy try to step up, but they are afraid of one another getting hurt.)

 

 **Riku:** You made Kairi your lamb to the slaughter?!

 

 **Mickey:** I didn't mean to. It was Master Yen Sid's-

 

 **Axel:** No, it wasn't.

 

 **Riku:** What?

 

 **Axel:** Mickey ordered Ienzo to engineer a device - basically a bomb. It would wipe out anyone and any THING within its radius. And he implanted it in Kairi.

 

 **Goofy:** It's not what it looks like!

 

 **Axel:** And apparently, Sora's BUDDIES knew this as well.

 

(Axel leaves the room. Riku summons his keyblade and attacks Mickey.)

 

 **Riku:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

 

 **Donald:** Your majesty!

 

 **Riku:** I TRUSTED YOU TO SAVE SORA, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! TO SEE YOU KILL MY FRIENDS?!

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh!

 

 **Riku:** SCREW YOU ALL! I'M SAVING SORA MYSELF!!!

 

(Riku storms out of the room.)

 

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

 **Sora:** I'm sorry. It had to be done.

 

 **Kairi:** But... won't Riku be mad at the King?

 

 **Sora:** He stayed there for too long. He needs to know.

 

 **Kairi:**...

 

 **Sora:** I'm okay with this. If Riku-

 

(Sora hears the door knocking. Xehanort enters the room. Kairi averts her eyes.)

 

 **Sora:** Umm, excuse me for a moment. (to Xehanort.) What happened?

 

 **Xehanort:** We found it.

 

 **Sora:** Found what?

 

 **Xehanort:** The last piece.

 

 **Sora:** Oh no no, we talked about this. We're not waging another war.

 

 **Xehanort:** Time is running out. It has to be done.

 

 **Sora:** Can't we just do this another way?

 

 **Xehanort:** I'm afraid not.

 

(Xehanort takes out the last piece of x-blade and hands it to Sora.)

 

 **Xehanort:** If you change your mind, you know what to do.

 

(Xehanort exits the room. Sora is stressed out.)

 

 **Kairi:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Nothing. I-It's nothing.

 

 **Kairi:** What was he talking about?

 

 **Sora:** It's... something I've been planning on doing for some time now.

 

 **Kairi:** Wait... Don't tell me you're leaving again!

 

 **Sora:** I'm not. But I must ask you... Will you stay with me? I know I haven't been good, but... I still love you.

 

 **Kairi:**...Of course I will...

 

 **Sora:** (hugging.) Thank you.

 

(When Sora hugs Kairi, she can feel a strong power of darkness within him. She remains calm.)

 

 **Sora:** I gotta go now. Stay here. 

 

(Sora leaves the room. Kairi stares at the window again. The sky darkens and it starts to rain.)

 

 **Kairi:** I'm running out of time.

 

 


	29. Recognition

-Twilight Town-

 

(Kairi walks on the busy street of Common Tram. She looks up to see the Clock Tower, hoping anyone she knows would show up. Then Olette bumps into her.)

 

 **Olette:** Oops, my bad-

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, hi.

 

 **Olette:** Kairi! Are you okay?! 

 

 **Kairi:** I-I'm fine. 

 

 **Olette:** Thank god, everyone was worried about you.

 

 **Kairi:** Did my friends come to see you?

 

 **Olette:** They did. Riku, Donald, Goofy... and even Axel.

 

 **Kairi:** Where are they?

 

 **Olette:** They're not here today. I can take you to them, they'll be glad to see-

 

 **Kairi:** Olette. I don't have much time.

 

 **Olette:** What?

 

 **Kairi:** I have to go back in few hours. And I can't go back there.

 

 **Olette:** W-Why not?

 

 **Kairi:** If I do that...

 

 **Olette:** What?

 

 **Kairi:** Sora will destroy the tower.

 

(Olette does not know about the Project Lighthouse, so she is deeply confused. Kairi begins to sob.)

 

 **Kairi:** I don't want to lose my friends.

 

 **Olette:** (hugging Kairi.) Oh, Kairi. How did this happen?

 

(Kairi and Olette enter the usual place. Olette comforts Kairi.)

 

 **Kairi:** I don't know how I can save Sora. He's changed.

 

 **Olette:** But he's still Sora. That won't change.

 

(Kairi falls silent. Olette keeps comforting her.)

 

 **Olette:** Kairi. There was someone who wanted to see you.

 

 **Kairi:** Who?

 

 **Olette:** I don't know who he is, but his name is Roxas. I don't know, he knows me well. Hayner and Pence, too. Perhaps he can help you.

 

 **Kairi:** Wait, really?

 

(Kairi then hears the footsteps. She gets up to see Roxas and Xion.)

 

 **Roxas:** You're here.

 

 **Olette:** Hello again. You brought your friend.

 

 **Xion:** Hello Olette.

 

 **Kairi:** You came back.

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah, it's a long story. Oh, this is Xion.

 

(Kairi is surprised by Xion's appearance. Roxas and Olette talk to each other while Kairi observes Xion.)

 

 **Kairi:** You... look like me.

 

 **Xion:** Do you know why?

 

 **Kairi:** No...

 

 **Xion:** I was created in Sora's memory. Memory of YOU. I'm a Nobody to no one. I'm merely a part of Sora. And I'll always be.

 

 **Kairi:** Then... can you help me?

 

(Roxas finishes talking to Olette and approaches Kairi.)

 

 **Roxas:** Kairi. Is Sora still... you know.

 

 **Kairi:** (sighing.) I don't know how to save him.

 

 **Roxas:** I'm sure you'll find a way.

 

 **Kairi:**...I have to go now...

 

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

(Kairi walks into the room to see Sora conjoining broken pieces of x-Blade. He hears her footsteps and turns his head, looking tired.)

 

 **Sora:** Oh, you came back.

 

 **Kairi:** You look tired.

 

 **Sora:** I just didn't get enough sleep, nothing else... How was your trip?

 

 **Kairi:** It was... okay.

 

 **Sora:** Did you meet any friends?

 

 **Kairi:** (pause.) No.

 

(Sora clearly knows she is lying, but he does not burst out his emotions.)

 

 **Sora:** O-Okay.

 

 **Kairi:** I was on my own.

 

 **Sora:** You must've been... lonely.

 

 **Kairi:** I'm okay with it.

 

 **Sora:** You should get some rest. It was a long trip there.

 

 **Kairi:** What about you? What are you doing?

 

 **Sora:** Let's just say... I complete a puzzle.

 

 **Kairi:** That looks menacing.

 

 **Sora:** I know, but it's not complete. It won't hold itself until I...

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Sora:** Until I infuse this junk with some power.

 

 **Kairi:** Really?

 

 **Sora:**...I'm not doing it.

 

 **Kairi:** Good.

 

 **Sora:** Hmm?

 

 **Kairi:** N-Nothing. I'll take some rest now.

 

-The next day, Twilight Town-

 

 **Kairi:** Sora knows everything.

 

 **Olette:** Of course he does.

 

 **Kairi:** No, really. He knows EVERYTHING I'm doing.

 

 **Olette:** How?

 

 **Kairi:** It's like we're connected somehow.

 

 **Olette:** So he knows what you're doing right now?

 

 **Kairi:** Probably.

 

 **Olette:** But you're with me, I'm sure he won't mind.

 

 **Kairi:**...Maybe...

 

(Kairi and Olette enter the usual place to see Riku arguing with Roxas. Xion recognizes Kairi's presence.)

 

 **Xion:** You're back.

 

 **Kairi:** Riku?

 

 **Riku:** KAIRI!

 

(Riku abruptly hugs Kairi. Roxas just stares at them.)

 

 **Kairi:** You're here, too.

 

 **Riku:** Thank god you're okay!

 

 **Kairi:** Huh. Everyone says that nowadays. How did you find me?

 

 **Riku:** Well, uh. Your friend Pence told me you came here yesterday. And... turns out Roxas was the one who kept me here.

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah, you don't have to thank me. It's not like you were going to anyway. 

 

 **Kairi:** You know Roxas?

 

 **Riku:** Well... I hope I'd never have to.

 

 **Roxas:** No, just... no.

 

 **Olette:** Um, so... anything in your mind?

 

 **Riku:** (to Kairi.) You can come back to us.

 

 **Kairi:** I can't.

 

 **Riku:** Sora's still mad, huh?

 

 **Kairi:** I'm trying to save you.

 

 **Riku:** I know.

 

 **Xion:** Can't you see Sora yourself?

 

 **Riku:** I thought about it. But if I do that, he'll think I'm some kind of spy and trying to arrest him.

 

 **Xion:** Well, maybe I can-

 

(Roxas grabs Xion's arm and shakes his head in denial. Riku, Kairi, or Olette do not notice.)

 

 **Olette:** If Roxas is really Sora's nobody, he must be "connected" to Sora as well. He KNOWS Sora is in trouble.

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah, it's weird. Usually when Nobodies are created, the original hosts are long gone or non-existent. It's not exactly pleasant to co-exist with him, since I can feel all his emotions.

 

 **Riku:** Then do you know if there is any chance we can save him?

 

 **Roxas:** That's not my business.

 

 **Riku:** What?

 

 **Roxas:** Look, don't get the wrong idea, I cannot save him. Nor can Xion. It's up to HIM to save himself.

 

 **Kairi:** There HAS to be some way.

 

 **Riku:** Master Yen Sid probably knew what to do. We could ask Merlin or Axel, but their strength is just not enough. Neither are ours.

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, Axel is on your side? I didn't know that?

 

 **Kairi:** He goes by Lea now.

 

 **Xion:** That's great. We can meet together-

 

 **Roxas:** Guys, we... gotta go now.

 

(Roxas drags Xion out of the usual place. Kairi can hear Xion whispering and complaining.)

 

 **Olette:** He's not helping us.

 

 **Riku:** No. We're on our own. At least we got Axel.

 

 **Kairi:** What now?

 

 **Riku:** The only thing I can do is to uh... come up with a plan. Then I'll ask Axel to help us out, or at least get those two to join us.

 

 **Kairi:** What about the King?

 

 **Riku:** He won't help us. Not anymore.

 

 **Kairi:** Okay. I better head out.

 

 **Olette:** Can't you stay longer?

 

 **Kairi:** I'm sorry. But Sora knows everything.

 

(Kairi heads out. Riku sighs in confusion.)

 

 **Riku:** God, I hope he hasn't shared the paopu fruit. Not right now.

 

 **Olette:** I thought it was only a myth.

 

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

(Kairi sees Sora sleeping on the bed. She takes a closer look at the fractured blade on his table. She gently puts her hand on it, only to back off immediately. She feels uncomfortable looking at the blade, so she averts her eyes. Then she gets closer to Sora who wakes up.)

 

 **Sora:** Ugh... how long did I asleep?

 

 **Kairi:** I don't know.

 

 **Sora:** Jeez, three hours on napping?

 

 **Kairi:** Were you that tired?

 

 **Sora:** I, uh... tried to put that thing back together. It didn't work.

 

 **Kairi:** You said you didn't want to-

 

 **Sora:** Yeah, but I was getting curious.

 

 **Kairi:** You know that thing won't do any good.

 

 **Sora:** You're right. It won't.

 

 **Kairi:** I'll just get rid of it-

 

 **Sora:** No no no, not yet. There's something else I gotta do.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora.

 

 **Sora:** Hmm?

 

 **Kairi:** Are you really telling the truth?

 

 **Sora:** Of course, why wouldn't I?

 

 **Kairi:** I don't think you are. You WANT that, don't you? I can see in your eyes.

 

 **Sora:** If I'm being honest, I'd rather not. That old man used it, but now it's destroyed. But I can see why it still exists. If I use it to a good purpose, then no one has to fear it.

 

 **Kairi:** And what is your meaning of "good"?

 

 **Sora:** To save people from darkness.

 

 **Kairi:** By letting yourself become one.

 

(Sora becomes agitated. He knows Kairi does not want him to accomplish his task. In his mind, he questions her true intention.)

 

 **Sora:** Okay, Kairi. You got my attention. So let me ask you this. Are YOU telling me the truth?

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Sora:** You heard me. I want to know what really happened.

 

 **Kairi:** I told you, I was-

 

 **Sora:** With Olette, Roxas, Xion, I've known that for a long time. And you also met Riku.

 

 **Kairi:** H-How did you...

 

 **Sora:** You're right, Kai. We're connected. You gave me your heart and I gave it back. We don't need the paopu fruit to make that happen. 

 

 **Kairi:** I...

 

 **Sora:** You think you can be so clever. But it won't work on me.

 

 **Kairi:** Stop making things up!

 

 **Sora:** Look, if you're not happy about what I'm doing, then tell me the truth and just get it done with!

 

(Kairi is stunned by Sora's sudden outburst. Both remain silent for a while.)

 

 **Kairi:** I'm heading out.

 

 **Sora:** Again?

 

 **Kairi:** I want to go home. You don't have to follow me.

 

 **Sora:** Fine. I'll find you anyway.

 

(Kairi exits the room.)

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

(Kairi sees two people making a raft. She gets closer to Xion and Roxas.)

 

 **Kairi:** Um, what... are you doing?

 

 **Xion:** Oh, hey. We were just making a raft.

 

 **Kairi:** For what?

 

 **Roxas:** We're leaving.

 

 **Kairi:** You're... leaving?!

 

 **Xion:** Listen, we-

 

 **Kairi:** You never wanted to help Sora in the first place, did you?!

 

 **Roxas:** You're right. I never did.

 

 **Kairi:** How could you do this?! Sora looked out for you! CARED for you!

 

 **Roxas:** This isn't anything personal, Kai. We have our own problem.

 

 **Kairi:** You're so irresponsible! I never thought you'd betray us like this!

 

 **Xion:** We're so sorry, but we were never free. I'm grateful for Sora's help, but we can't do anything in return.

 

 **Kairi:** Then help ME at least, damnit! If you really care about Sora, then you wouldn't be doing this!

 

(Xion is struggling with her inner conscience. Roxas urges Xion to finish the raft, but Kairi keeps arguing.)

 

 **Roxas:** Come on, Xion. Let's just go.

 

 **Xion:**...No.

 

 **Roxas:** Really?! 

 

 **Xion:** Kairi is right. Sora needs me.

 

 **Roxas:** Oh no, not this again! I-I can't do this!

 

 **Kairi:** Xion, let him go. We'll save Sora ourselves. I hope you have a nice trip, ROXAS!

 

(Kairi and Xion leave the island. Roxas is all alone with an unfinished raft.)


	30. Salvation

-Mysterious Tower-

 

(Kairi and Xion enter the tower. No one is present.)

 

 **Xion:** So what now?

 

 **Kairi:** We need to find Master Yen Sid?

 

 **Xion:** But didn't Sora vanish him?

 

 **Kairi:** I know, but he's the only one who knew how to vanquish the darkness.

 

 **Xion:** Well, is there anyone else powerful enough to fight Sora? Or some THING?

 

 **Kairi:** No... I don't think so...

 

(Axel enters the room to see the two girls. Axel is speechless while he drops his tears.)

 

 **Xion:** Axel!

 

 **Axel:** Xion...?

 

(Axel abruptly hugs both Kairi and Xion.)

 

 **Axel:** YOU'RE BACK!!!

 

 **Kairi:** Whoa, hey.

 

 **Axel:** I thought I'd never see you two!

 

 **Xion:** (crying.) You're alive...

 

(Xion and Axel weep together while Kairi remains silent.)

 

 **Axel:** Kairi. I was so worried about you.

 

 **Kairi:** I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

 

 **Xion:** She was with Sora. And now, we'll save him.

 

 **Axel:** Are you sure? It might be impossible.

 

 **Kairi:** Not sure I have a choice.

 

 **Axel:** Oh, okay. Xion, where's Roxas?

 

 **Xion:** He didn't join us.

 

 **Axel:** Figures. After what happened with Riku, I won't be surprised if Roxas is not digging.

 

 **Kairi:** We don't need him. We'll do it ourselves.

 

 **Xion:** So, that means it's just us three.

 

 **Kairi:** What happened to others?

 

 **Axel:** Riku ditched out. So did I. I just came back because I forgot my chakrams. Good thing I remembered it before it's too late.

 

 **Xion:** So you're with Riku now?

 

 **Axel:** Honestly, I like this place. But I just couldn't deal with that mouse king keeping secrets from us.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh... so everyone knows about Project Lighthouse.

 

 **Axel:** You were lucky you weren't here. Riku literally flipped.

 

 **Xion:** What is this... Project Lighthouse?

 

 **Axel:** Ugh. Basically, Kairi was going to die to get rid of Sora's darkness.

 

 **Xion:** What?! Really?

 

 **Kairi:** That's why Sora kept me close to him. So I won't get hurt.

 

 **Axel:** (picking up his chakram.) Well, looks like we're on a rescue mission now.

 

 **Xion:** Hmm. We still need a plan. Do we even have one?

 

 **Axel:** Kairi?

 

 **Kairi:**...Just one.

 

-Scala Ad Caleum-

 

(Kairi walks into the room to see the unfinished x-blade. She no longer feels uncomfortable. As she was about to put her hands on it, Sora enters the room. His condition seems improved.)

 

 **Sora:** Oh, you're back.

 

 **Kairi:** Morning.

 

 **Sora:** Did you visit the King?

 

 **Kairi:** No. No one was there.

 

 **Sora:** What about Riku?

 

 **Kairi:** I... thought you knew.

 

 **Sora:** N-No, not really.

 

 **Kairi:** How?

 

 **Sora:** I... honestly don't know, uh... What are you doing?

 

 **Kairi:** I'm taking it with me.

 

 **Sora:** You know you can't destroy that by yourself.

 

 **Kairi:** I know, I just don't want you to do this anymore. Can you just go back to who you were before?

 

(Sora silently hugs Kairi and pats her hair.)

 

 **Sora:** I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. I promise, I'll make this right.

 

 **Kairi:** Please don't leave me.

 

(A brief moment of silence fills the room. Then Sora lets go of Kairi.)

 

 **Sora:** I won't go anywhere.

 

 **Kairi:** And what about... others?

 

 **Sora:** (sighing.) They won't, either.

 

(Suddenly, the two hear a sound of something hitting the window. Sora is startled by the noise. He peeks through the window to see Axel.)

 

 **Axel:** (from outside.) HEY! OVER HERE, YOU DOOFUS! I'M HERE TO SAVE KAIRI!

 

 **Sora:** Kairi. Stay here.

 

(Sora steps outside to confront Axel. Xion hides out of sight to observe them.)

 

 **Axel:** WHERE'S SHE?!

 

 **Sora:** Why do you ask?!

 

 **Axel:** YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

 

 **Sora:** Why are you still yelling?! I'm like 10 footsteps away from you!

 

 **Axel:** Oops, my bad. Got that memorized, Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Well, duh!

 

 **Axel:** Well, then. I'll make this all stop!

 

(Axel summons his chakrams and Sora pulls out his keyblade.)

 

 **Sora:** You want a fight?!  _I'LL SHOW YOU A FIGHT!!!_

 

(Axel and Sora clash. Meanwhile, Kairi holds the x-blade, confused on how to use it to her own advantage.)

 

 **Kairi:** How do I use this thing?

 

(Axel keeps fighting. Then he gives Xion a signal to step in. Axel quickly evades the fight and Sora is agitated.)

 

 **Sora:** COWARD!!! FINISH THE FIGHT!!!

 

(Sora thinks Axel is heading toward Kairi, so he rushes to his room. Then he is stopped by Xion's hand.)

 

 **Xion:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Wha-oh, it's you.

 

 **Xion:** Don't hurt Axel. He's my friend.

 

(Sora is deeply confused because he now feels the same connection with Kairi from Xion. He cannot understand the circumstance.)

 

 **Sora:** How did you get here?

 

 **Xion:** I followed you.

 

 **Sora:** B-But how?

 

 **Xion:** Our heart is connected. Listen, you don't have to do this. I can help you. Kairi won't be in danger anymore.

 

(Not knowing if Kairi is even in the room, Sora urges to break up the conversation.)

 

 **Sora:** I-Listen. I really gotta go now.

 

(Sora tries to break free, but Xion keeps holding onto him.)

 

 **Xion:** Wait, you shouldn't go yet!

 

 **Sora:** Not /now!

 

 **Xion:** We can work /together!

 

 **Sora:** What?!

 

 **Xion:** Why are trying to get away!

 

 **Sora:** Kairi is in danger!

 

(All of a sudden, the window breaks from above. Sora and Xion see Kairi descending with the x-blade. It is glowing with a bright-yellow ray. Sora is stunned by her appearance.)

 

 **Sora:** Wait, that's...

 

 **Kairi:** As a princess of light, I shall vanquish the darkness with this blade. This is my power of SALVATION!

 

(Kairi shoots out a ray toward Sora. Xion evades just in time. Sora is struck on his heart. His dark side screams in agony, but it ceases soon after. Sora collapses on the ground. His attire turns back to a normal one. He no longer has his dark keyblade. Axel and Xion join Kairi.)

 

 **Axel:** We did it! I can't believe we did it!

 

 **Xion:** Is Sora... back to normal?

 

 **Kairi:** Yeah. Yeah, he is.

 

 **Axel:** So what now?

 

 **Kairi:** I'll take him to my home.

 

 **Axel:** I'll let Riku know.

 

 **Kairi:** Thank you. Axel, Xion. I couldn't have done this without you.

 

 **Xion:** Hehe. So how did you figure it out? That "thing" in your hand.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh this. I fused my power of light and it worked.

 

 **Axel:** Shouldn't we get rid of that thing, just in case it tries to backstab us?

 

 **Kairi:** Maybe. I'll figure something out.

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

(Kairi sees Sora still sleeping on his bed. She steps outside to see the sunset. She sits on the paopu tree alone. She then picks up a paopu fruit.)

 

 **Kairi:** (to herself.) I never got to share this with Sora... Maybe later.

 

(She goes back to Sora's home. She notices he is no longer on his bed. She searches every room to find him. She opens the main door to step outside, but is stopped by Sora who casts sleep spell.)

 

 **Sora:** Hush, now.

 

 **Kairi:** (feeling dizzy.) Wha... How...?

 

(Kairi collapses on the ground. Sora picks her up and heads off.)

 

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 


	31. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. First thing first, thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate your kudos and positive comments. I usually do not add notes, but there were some things I had to clear up. I had some comments about adding additional characters throughout the story. My writing style is that the character list is final. Other characters such as FF characters and Wayfinder Trios did not make the cut in here. Furthermore, I read all suggestions for this story. I consider some of them, but I mostly stick with my ideas because some suggestions would digress my idea which was already revised and reconsidered multiple times. Nevertheless, I appreciate all the support you guys are giving me. Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy the last 15 chapters.

-???-

 

(Kairi wakes up, feeling hazy. She finds herself on a bed and a dark space. A small round table with a chair is nearby and a lamp stand is right next to the bed. She turns on the lamp to see her surroundings with metal bars. Then she realizes she is caged. She tries to summon her keyblade, but she is not able to. Then she hears a footstep and gets closer to it. Sora appears with half-saddened and half-angry face.)

 

 **Kairi:** Sora. What is this?

 

 **Sora:** I told you to stay put. But you DIDN'T LISTEN.

 

 **Kairi:** T-This isn't funny! Let me out!

 

 **Sora:** No.

 

 **Kairi:** Where am I?!

 

 **Sora:** Somewhere far away where no one can find you but me.

 

 **Kairi:** But why?! I saved you!

 

 **??? (voice):** _Clearly, you didn't_.

 

(Kairi is confused by the voice in her head. Seeing Sora not startled, Kairi realizes that his dark side is still alive.)

 

 **Kairi:** (stunned.) You... you're still...

 

 **Sora:** I made a promise for you. And I won't give up now.

 

 **Kairi:** I... failed?

 

 **Sora:** You didn't. I just brought "it" back.

 

 **Kairi:** (crying.) WHY DID YOU LET THAT THING LIVE?!

 

 **Sora:** (furiously.) BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!!

 

 **Kairi:** I can't believe it. You gave up your light...

 

 **Sora:** Well, I'm SO surprised you didn't notice it sooner!

 

(Kairi collapses on the floor, still weeping. Sora stares at her.)

 

 **Kairi:** (sobbing.) Why...? Why is it always like this?

 

 **Sora:** (sighing.) When this is all over, I'll let you go. But not right now.

 

(Sora leaves Kairi alone. Kairi, who is heartbroken by his decision, buries her face on the bed, weeping louder.)

 

***Few hours later***

 

(It is dawn. Light shines on the bed. Kairi wakes up again, feeling more tired. She cannot open her eyes well due to the light. She remains motionless. She also notices her cage is in the middle of a huge hall with windows. Then she hears the voice of Sora.)

 

 **Sora:** (outside.) No, we're on a trip... Yeah, we're okay... Don't worry, she's safe... Okay... I'll be back soon... I gotta go now.

 

(Sora opens the huge door. He is once again wearing his dark attire. He brings up a tray with two cups of tea. He enters through the bars to see Kairi, who is still on the bed.)

 

 **Sora:** You woke up.

 

 **Kairi:**... Why did you come back?

 

 **Sora:** It's morning.

 

 **Kairi:** Who was it?

 

 **Sora:** Xion.

 

 **Kairi:** Does she know about... this?

 

 **Sora:** No. Here, drink some tea.

 

(Kairi raises her body and holds the cup of tea. She wonders if Sora put any poison or sleeping pill in her tea. Nevertheless, she drinks it.)

 

 **Sora:** Don't worry, there's nothing in it.

 

 **Kairi:** How can I know that?

 

 **Sora:** You took a sip anyway. (pause.) Everyone is safe. You don't have to worry about them.

 

 **Kairi:** Can we just go home and talk about this?

 

 **Sora:** You'll just run away again.

 

 **Kairi:** I wasn't...

 

 **Sora:** Not now.

 

(Sora exits the cell. Kairi is getting frustrated. She then hears the voice inside her head.)

 

 **????:** _I just want to keep her safe. That's all I want._

 

(Kairi realizes it is Sora's voice. She can see what Sora thinks as well. As she attempts to figure out what happened, Saix enters the hall.)

 

 **Saix:** Sora wanted to check on you.

 

 **Kairi:** Isa?

 

 **Saix:** Not this time.

 

 **Kairi:** Where is Sora?

 

 **Saix:** That is confidential. You managed to use the x-blade against him to try to save his soul. It might not have worked out, but it wasn't a failure. His dark side is now weakened, eager to hang on to its last breath.

 

 **Kairi:** Why are you telling me this?

 

 **Saix:** Xehanort wants revenge. He wants to kill "it" before it gets stronger. But now Sora wields the blade with your power, which prevents Xehanort from acquiring it. Of course, "it" will survive anyway. What a magnificent work you have done, Miss Kairi.

 

 **Kairi:** Wha-Are you accusing ME now?!

 

 **Saix:** There is no accusation. I'm only telling this because there is little time.

 

 **Kairi:** For what?

 

 **Saix:** Mark my words. (pause.) We all failed.

 

(Saix exits the hall. His words leave Kairi confused.)


	32. Suspicion

-Destiny Islands-

 

(Axel is staring at the sunset with Xion, but he finds it difficult to enjoy the view. Xion notices this.)

 

 **Xion:** Is something wrong?

 

 **Axel:** I, uh... wonder where they are.

 

 **Xion:** Oh, right. Sora and Kairi. 

 

 **Axel:** I know they're having some time for themselves, but... you know, I'm worried.

 

 **Xion:** You're just paranoid.

 

 **Axel:** It's been over a week. They would've returned by now.

 

(Xion starts to worry as well, but she does not show it. Then she sees Roxas landing on the shore with his raft, which is slightly worn off, but still in a good shape. She gives him a sour look, and so does Axel.)

 

 **Xion:** Oh, look who arrived.

 

 **Roxas:** Hey, is... something wrong?

 

 **Axel:** Looks like you forgot what was important, bud.

 

 **Roxas:** Okay, listen, I know-

 

 **Xion:** Oh, you KNOW! You KNOW you needed to help Kairi and Sora was about to destroy our world! And you STILL left us!

 

 **Roxas:** I was too tired, okay?! I had to take some time off!

 

 **Axel:** Really?! That's your excuse?! What about us?! We were just like you, but we didn't wander off!

 

 **Xion:** Why did you come back? Weren't you planning to leave us forever?

 

 **Roxas:** What are you talking about?

 

 **Xion:** You heard me. That's what you planned, isn't it?

 

 **Roxas:** Oh come on! Why are you accusing me all of a sudden?!

 

(Roxas sees Riku walking toward the trio. He feels disgusted.)

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, so you're all friends now.

 

 **Riku:** Hey guys... I didn't think I'll see you here.

 

 **Xion:** Hey, Riku. We're just having some talk with our FRIEND here.

 

 **Axel:** Riku, let me ask you this. If your friend is in danger or trouble, do you abandon him and run away?

 

(Riku realizes that Axel is attempting to mock Roxas. He feels uncomfortable, but he knows Xion and Axel would rather hear him talk about his moral belief than defending Roxas.)

 

 **Riku:** No. No, you don't.

 

 **Roxas:** I'm sick of this.

 

(Roxas storms off. This leaves Riku speechless.)

 

 **Xion:** Don't mind him, he wasn't any help to us anyway.

 

 **Riku:** Right, I was just about to talk to you about that. I heard you and Kairi saved Sora.

 

 **Xion:** At least we think so. Sora's dark side is gone.

 

 **Riku:** And they went on a trip?

 

 **Axel:** Well, that's what Sora said.

 

 **Riku:** Why didn't I know it, then?

 

 **Xion:** Riku, you shouldn't ask us. We didn't know, either.

 

 **Riku:** Where are they?

 

 **Axel:** They didn't return yet. Honestly, I'm starting to get suspicious.

 

 **Riku:** Are we even sure Sora's dark side even vanished? I don't know that much about x-blade, so I doubt that single blade can kill "it".

 

(Xion's face darkens as she hears Riku's words. She now realizes that she should've looked over Kairi when Sora was defeated.)

 

 **Riku:** Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

 

 **Xion:** No, it's not your fault. I should've looked over her.

 

 **Axel:** So now what? Do we plan another rescue?

 

 **Riku:** How? We don't know where they are.

 

 **Xion:** Can we track down Sora with the gummiphone? 

 

 **Riku:** I already asked Ienzo, but it's no use. Somehow, the tracking device is corrupted.

 

 **Axel:** What about Kairi's phone? I know it won't be a good idea, but I-

 

(Axel sees Donald and Goofy eavesdropping on his conversation with Riku and Xion. He immediately frowns.)

 

 **Axel:** Sorry, I was distracted by King's extravagantly loyal guardians. What are you two wankers doing here?

 

 **Donald:** We came to assist you.

 

 **Axel:** So you DO know about our rescue plan. Well, good luck, because we're giving you two NOTHING.

 

 **Riku:** (also frowning.) I know you're not here to help us. What did Mickey order you to do this time?

 

 **Goofy:** Please, we care about Sora, too. We spent a long time together.

 

 **Riku:** To make Kairi and Sora die?!

 

 **Xion:** (deeply confused.) W-What are you talking about?

 

 **Axel:** The mouse King was going to sacrifice Kairi to eliminate Sora's dark side. And Sora stopped that plan just in time. These two knew about it, but they didn't do anything.

 

 **Xion:** (furious.) HOW COULD YOU?!

 

 **Donald:** We didn't know, we swear!

 

 **Riku:** No, we've had enough! If the King wants to see us, tell him to **** off!

 

(Donald and Goofy are shocked by Riku's profanity. The two leave not long after.)

 

 **Axel:** Assholes.

 

 **Xion:** Why did Sora befriend them?! They're horrible!

 

 **Riku:** You bet.

 

 **Axel:** Well, we still need to think about our rescue plan.

 

 **Riku:** I uh... know one place.

 

 **Axel:** Really? Where?

 

 **Riku:** Xion. Remember Hollow Bastion?


	33. Recollection

-Radiant Garden-

 

(Sora walks around the ruins with overgrown vines and plants. He then sees Xion with her Organization coat on.)

 

 **Sora:** Uhh. Hey.

 

 **Xion:** I didn't think I'd see you here.

 

 **Sora:** I, uh... had to take a short stop.

 

 **Xion:** For what?

 

(Sora knows Xion is trying to find Kairi, but he does not get angry.)

 

 **Sora:** Kairi wanted to see this place, before we head out.

 

 **Xion:** You said you'll be back soon.

 

 **Sora:** I don't think I said that.

 

 **Xion:** Everyone misses you.

 

 **Sora:** Really? 

 

 **Xion:** Yes.

 

 **Sora:** I doubt it. I'm sure they miss Kairi more than me. That's why you're here.

 

 **Xion:** What? N-No, I-

 

 **Sora:** Look, I know why you're really here. You think something happened to Kairi. She's safe with me, so please leave us alone for a while.

 

 **Xion:** Why don't want to see your friends?

 

 **Sora:** Really? Friends? You and Axel and Kairi were all trying to kill me. Well... at least not intentionally.

 

(Knowing Xion cannot convince Sora with her words, she thinks of something else. Meanwhile, Riku spots the two talking.)

 

 **Xion:** How did you change so fast?

 

 **Sora:** What?

 

 **Xion:** Remember that promise you made with Kairi? You said you'll never change!

 

 **Sora:** I know, I know, but... things are different now.

 

(Sora is getting stressed out. Burdened by his friend's suffering, Riku steps up.)

 

 **Riku:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Wha-

 

 **Riku:** I'm here, buddy.

 

 **Sora:** Okay, so... WHY?

 

 **Riku:** Because I missed you.

 

 **Sora:** I don't believe it.

 

 **Riku:** Where is Kairi?

 

 **Sora:** Ugh, she's not here, can't you see that?

 

 **Riku:** Can you please tell us the truth?

 

 **Sora:** I knew it! You don't care about me at all! You just want to get Kairi out of here, I knew it from the start! 

 

 **Riku:** That's not-

 

 **Sora:** Can you all just stop and let us be?! How much am I asking for?! There's a line where you say enough-is-goddamn-enough, so just STOP!!!

 

(Both Xion and Riku are stunned by Sora's sudden and erratic behavior. Riku then slowly loses faith on his friend.)

 

 **Riku:** How could you turn your back on us like that?

 

 **Sora:** I... I'm going away.

 

(Sora quickly leaves the area.)

 

-???-

 

(Kairi looks outside the huge window from her cell. She finds it hard to adjust to the sunlight. She starts to remember something, but she does not know what exactly it is. Then she hears the door creaking. Saix enters the room.)

 

 **Saix:** I... start to remember now.

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

 **Saix:** We've met before. I don't know how long, but you were young. Lea and I often saw you wandering off. Then we took you home and the next day, same thing happened. This place gave all that back. 

 

 **Kairi:** I... don't remember that-

 

(All of a sudden, Kairi starts to see memories within her mind.)

 

**_***Memory***_ **

 

 _**Kairi:** _ _Isa!_

 

_**Isa:** You're here again. Isn't your grandma waiting?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Nope!_

 

 **_Lea:_ ** _What flower are you picking today?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _This one!_

 

 **_Lea:_ ** _Come on, princess. I'll take you back to your home._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I want to go with Isa!_

 

_**Lea:** Whhhhat? Don't you like me anymore?  
_

 

 **_Isa:_ ** _Ha. I think she's digging BLUE today._

 

 **_Lea:_ ** _Okay, okay. You win._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Yay!_

 

 **_Isa:_ ** _Lea. Do you think this will be over soon?_

 

 **_Lea:_ ** _What are you talking about?_

 

_**Isa:** When she grows up, and when we grow up, we might not see her. This might never happen again.  
_

 

 **_Lea:_ ** _Oh... I didn't think of that. You know, just drink it all in. Worrying about future is useless. Just see Kairi sleeping in your arm and cherish this moment while you can._

 

 **_Isa:_ ** _I don't want to lose this memory. I want to remember this forever._

 

**_***END OF MEMORY***_ **

 

(Kairi starts to sob. Her memories are too painful to take.)

 

 **Kairi:** Isa...

 

 **Saix:** I'm sorry... I failed you...

 

(Saix hands Kairi a yellow dandelion and heads out. Upon receiving it, Kairi starts to remember her grandma and her life in Radiant Garden. She then grabs cold steel bars, hoping it would break.)

 

~Few Hours Later~

 

(Sora sees Kairi sleeping on her bed. He enters the cell, sits on a chair near her, and covers her shoulder with a blanket. He then sighs, because he knows Kairi recovered her memory. Then he sees her waking up.)

 

 **Sora:** Oh, you woke up.

 

 **Kairi:** Did you know?

 

 **Sora:** What?

 

 **Kairi:** This WAS my home, after all. 

 

 **Sora:** I don't get it.

 

 **Kairi:** I was born here. I lived with my grandma then... I lived with you and Riku. 

 

 **Sora:** Oh...

 

 **Kairi:** (crying.) Please let me out... I wanna see my grandma...

 

(Sora is struggling with his sympathy and his ego. He does not want to see Kairi leave him, but on the other hand, he feels guilty of not letting her confront the truth.)

 

 **Sora:** I... can't do that. You'll just run away again.

 

 **Kairi:** I won't. I promise. Please, I can't take it anymore.

 

(After a long moment of silence, Sora pulls out a big yellow pouch. It is cold to the touch and he finds it somewhat hard to open it. Kairi realizes that the thing inside the pouch is nothing other than a paopu fruit.)

 

 **Sora:** I was only able to bring one. I'm sorry.

 

 **Kairi:** What are you-

 

 **Sora:** If you're willing to keep the promise... Then show me.

 

 **Kairi:** I...

 

(Another memory starts to flow in Kairi's head. She imagines her younger self with Sora at Destiny Islands.)

 

**_***MEMORY***_ **

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Look, Kairi. I got it._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _You climbed up the tree just to get that?_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _But it's special._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I guess so. The legend says two people who share that fruit will also share one destiny. Their hearts will be connected._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Then will you share it with me?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _What about Riku?_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Oh, right._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Haha, you silly. Maybe we can do that when we grow up._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _How long?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I dunno... Maybe soon._

 

_*****END OF MEMORY***** _

 

(Kairi feels skeptical about sharing the fruit with Sora who fell into darkness. But she knows it is the only way to see her grandma again.)

 

 **Kairi:** Okay, Sora... I'll do it.

 

(The night falls. Sora and Kairi glances at each other with a paopu fruit they took a bite on between them.)

 

 **Sora:** We'll go tomorrow... Is something wrong?

 

 **Kairi:** I don't feel anything.

 

 **Sora:** Huh.

 

 **Kairi:** Are you sure the legend is true?

 

 **Sora:** I thought you were the one who told me.

 

 **Kairi:** I don't know anymore, okay?

 

 **Sora:** (hugging Kairi.) Everything's going to be okay. I promise.

 

~The Next Day~

 

(Riku and Xion sees a paopu tree but with no fruit. They realize Sora took it to Kairi.)

 

 **Riku:** No...

 

 **Xion:** That fruit. It must've been Sora.

 

 **Riku:** They did it. They really did it.

 

 **Xion:** Will Kairi be okay? She shared it with him... and that "THING".

 

 **Riku:** I should've looked over them. If I paid more attention...

 

 **Xion:** You couldn't have predicted this.

 

(Riku remembers his childhood with Sora. He sees himself near the paopu tree.)

 

_*****MEMORY***  
** _

**_Riku:_ ** _Sora?_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _It isn't fair._

 

 **_Riku:_ ** _What's wrong? You're crying again._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _You always win. I don't have enough power._

****

**_Riku:_ ** _But you won yesterday._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _It's not enough. I can't win like this._

 

 **_Riku:_ ** _It's not about winning. And I don't care about it. You're not weak. You always try again. That's what really matters._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Really?_

 

 **_Riku:_ ** _Yes. You got up that tree and got that fruit. I couldn't have done that._

 

_**Sora:** I wanted to share with Kairi.  
_

 

 **_Riku:_ ** _Are you going to do it._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Maybe someday._

 

 **_Riku:_ ** _Well, maybe you can do it soon. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If it will make you happy, then I'm okay with it._

 

_*****END*****  
_

 

 **Riku:** Sora always thought I was stronger. When he failed the exam, I saw him crying just like when we were kids. Is that why he embraced darkness? Just to be stronger?

 

 **Xion:** We can still save him, right? If he cares about Kairi, then we have hope.

 

 **Riku:** But we don't have much time.

 

 **Xion:** No we don't...

 

 

 

 


	34. Arrival

-Radiant Garden-

 

(Saix stares at the full moon. He feels power flowing throughout his body. He pulls out his Berserk blade and points at the moon. Then he feels uncomfortable when he remembers his moments with Lea and Kairi. He puts his blade away and continues to stare at the moon. He then hears a footstep. He turns to see an unknown person with a brown cloth. He is relieved.)

 

 **Saix:** You're here.

 

 **???:** You haven't changed a bit.

 

 **Saix:** That's surprising to hear.

 

 **???:** Scar doesn't matter. What matters is that you still remember.

 

 **Saix:** Maybe too late.

 

 **???:** No. Just in time.

 

 **Saix:** She's waiting for you.

 

 **???:** I stayed away for too long. I wish I could've been with her. I was too powerless to stop it.

 

 **Saix:** Wait. You knew this would happen?

 

 **???:** It was all prophesied. I knew it for a long time. But I was lost in darkness. Just like that young boy. Until you guided me here.

 

 **Saix:** I swore never to use this power. 

 

 **???:** Power is not evil. If you believe in light, you can use it for good.

 

 **Saix:** Am I doing the right thing?

 

 **???:** Do not worry, Isa. I'll get you out of this. I promise.

 

(Saix then feels someone else is coming. So does the figure.)

 

 **Saix:** You must go. Find her.

 

(The figure disappears. Saix sees Xehanort wandering in the garden.)

 

 **Saix:** What are you doing here?

 

 **Xehanort:** Ah, you remember.

 

 **Saix:** A burden you will never feel.

 

 **Xehanort:** Shame.

 

 **Saix:** I will ask now. What are you doing here?

 

 **Xehanort:** Witnessing treachery.

 

 **Saix:** You amuse me.

 

 **Xehanort:** You're acting against Sora's will-

 

 **Saix:** I'm simply doing what is right.

 

 **Xehanort:** By letting some foreteller hinder our progress?

 

 **Saix:** Step out of this matter.

 

 **Xehanort:** Mark my words. I will get what I want.

 

 **Saix:** Leave us alone, and you will get it.

 

 **Xehanort:** You're a fool. You care about that girl.

 

 **Saix:** I always did.

 

 **Xehanort:** How amusing.

 

(Xehanort disappears.)


	35. Reunion

-Radiant Garden, Few Days Later-

 

(Kairi walks along the overgrown garden of flowers and vines. Her favorite flowers remain intact, but some houses near them are either empty or in a brink of collapsing. She remembers her childhood with grandma and almost bursts into tears. She then sees Saix, who dresses up in older attire.)

 

 **Kairi:** Hello.

 

 **Saix:** You came back.

 

 **Kairi:** What happened here?

 

 **Saix:** After darkness consumed this garden, things were never the same.

 

 **Kairi:** I know...

 

 **Saix:** Someone wants to see you.

 

 **Kairi:** Please, let me be.

 

 **Saix:** It's not Sora. Trust me.

 

 **Kairi:** Then who?

 

 **Saix:** I can't tell you. She wants to see for yourself.

 

(A mysterious figure joins Saix and Kairi.)

 

 **???:** There you are.

 

(Kairi finds the voice familiar and becomes confused.)

 

 **Saix:** Ava, I know you remember her. 

 

 **Ava:** I do.

 

(Ava takes off her hood. Then Kairi sees her grandma, standing right in front of her. She bursts into tears.)

 

 **Kairi:** GRANDMA!!!

 

 **Ava:** Welcome back, darling.

 

 **Kairi:** (hugging Ava.) YOU CAME BACK!!! IT'S REALLY YOU!!!

 

 **Ava:** I'm sorry it took so long.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, grandma... I missed you so much.

 

 **Ava:** It's okay. I'm here for you.

 

(Kairi feels more relieved after seeing her grandma. She stops her tears.)

 

 **Kairi:** Isa. You found her.

 

 **Saix:** No. She found me. 

 

 **Ava:** I could feel him remembering his past. I wondered why it took so long. 

 

 **Kairi:** Isa once became Nobodies for the Organization XIII under Xemnas. Then Sora took him in. And somehow, he started to remember.

 

 **Saix:** Indeed. I only wish we were in better circumstances. 

 

 **Ava:** Oh, what an unfortunate time this is. 

 

 **Saix:** Ava. You know what would happen in the future. How do we eliminate Sora's darkness?

 

 **Kairi:** Wait... Do you know what happens?

 

 **Ava:** I once held a book of prophecy. It was painful to bear those thoughts, but I suppose we have no option. We must be prepare ourselves. His darkness must be stopped. 

 

 **Saix:** I must go now. Stay safe.

 

(Saix leaves Kairi and Ava.)

 

 **Ava:** Come, my child. We must move on.

 

 **Kairi:** No, please, can we just forget about it for a while? 

 

 **Ava:** I see. You remember now.

 

 **Kairi:** I just want to go back. I want to pick up flowers and stay with you.

 

(Ava picks up a flower and hands it to Kairi.)

 

 **Ava:** We can't stay in the past forever. Things have changed. We won't get back those times. It's behind us now. You keep those memories in your heart and keep your head clear. That's how you survive. That's how you save your beloved. You need to stay strong for me, for all of us.

 

(Ava gives Kairi a warm hug. They stay silent for a long time.)

 

-Twilight Town-

 

(Xion sits alone on the Clock Tower, munching on the ice cream. She stares at the eternal sunset. Then she notices two familiar people sitting next to her. She becomes frightened.)

 

 **Xion:** Marluxia?! Larxene?!

 

 **Elrena:** Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to scare you.

 

 **Xion:** What are you doing here?

 

 **Lauriam:** We, umm, thought you'd be here. Where's Roxas?

 

 **Xion:** Why do you ask?

 

 **Elrena:** Oh right, we forgot. We're no longer Nobodies. And I'm no longer Larxene.

 

 **Lauriam:** And I'm Lauriam again.

 

 **Xion:** So you got your heart back. 

 

 **Lauriam:** Not in an easy way. I had to die in the hands of Sora.

 

 **Xion:** I'm not surprised. He's taking out Organization XIII one by one.

 

 **Elrena:** Some got their hearts back and live a normal life. And others... (sighing.) Not so much.

 

 **Lauriam:** Elrena saw Xigbar dying slowly and painfully. Sora said it was a deserving punishment, but I doubt it was necessary.

 

 **Xion:** Can't you do anything about it?

 

 **Elrena:** No.

 

 **Lauriam:** We follow Sora's path.

 

 **Xion:** What?!

 

 **Elrena:** It was him who freed us from our shackles. Before that, we were just cogs in the machine. But now, we can finally finish what we started.

 

 **Xion:** What do you mean?

 

 **Lauriam:** Before we became Nobodies, we were part of the union to keep the light shining upon keyblade wielders. We called ourselves "Dandelions" and this foreteller Ava guided us. She promised us a better future where no darkness could stop us. But now we realize all of it was a lie. She didn't create a union so we can protect light. She only did so because she wanted to cover up the foretellers' sins. They sacrificed millions of innocents lives in their game of war. And they just left. We found out the truth when we became Nobidies, but we were powerless to do anything. Now we're back to ourselves, we can finally have our revenge.

 

(Xion is deeply confused because she is not aware of the Keyblade War or foretellers. But Lauriam's devotion to revenge concerns her.)

 

 **Xion:** What is this war you're talking about? And who is Ava?

 

 **Elrena:** All you need to know is that she must DIE.

 

 **Xion:** No! You shouldn't fall into darkness again! Not after what you've been through!

 

 **Lauriam:** This is not an act of darkness. Her death will bring us the true light. Her desired peace is all folly. I know you want to do the right thing. Join us.

 

 **Xion:** I... I...

 

 **Elrena:** Xion. I think you need to see the truth.

 

-Radiant Garden-

 

(Kairi sits next to Sora who blankly stares at flowers.)

 

 **Kairi:** Is something wrong?

 

 **Sora:** (pause.) Nothing. Nothing.


	36. Interrogation

-Mickey's Castle-

 

(Mickey is frustrated by many things, but he is mostly devastated by Riku's betrayal. He is lost in thoughts. Then someone knocks on the door.)

 

 **Mickey:** Donald? Is that you?

 

(The door opens. Donald and Minnie enter the room.)

 

 **Donald:** Your majesty.

 

 **Mickey:** You're here. I thought you were with Daisy.

 

 **Minnie:** He was. Until he got a letter from Sora.

 

 **Mickey:** He what?!

 

 **Donald:** It's for you.

 

(Donald hands out the letter to Mickey who is afraid to find out what Sora has written. With shaking hands, he slowly opens the letter.)

 

 **Mickey:** It IS from Sora. This handwriting. (mumbling.) "I will not forgive you, Kairi is safe with me, what I'm doing is righteous"...

 

(Donald and Minnie cannot hear what Mickey says. Silence goes on for few seconds, then Mickey's face darkens even further.)

 

 **Mickey:** "I have seized all your laboratories and armaments. Ienzo and Even are taken by us to stop you from ordering them to CREATE MORE DEVASTATING WEAPONS"?

 

(Mickey shakes his hands in anger and Donald gets nervous.)

 

 **Minnie:** Weapons? What is-

 

 **Mickey:** TRAITOR!!!

 

(Silence falls in the room.)

 

 **Mickey:** How DARE he judge me?! I am being judged by a failed keyblade wielder! First Riku, and now Sora! 

 

(Mickey's anger reaches its highest peak. Minnie and Donald is surprised by how mad he is.)

 

 **Donald:** Majesty?

 

 **Mickey:** Donald!

 

 **Donald:** Yes...?

 

 **Mickey:** Ugh. Get Goofy and head to Radiant Garden. If you find Kairi, bring her to me.

 

 **Minnie:** But how do you know where she is?

 

 **Mickey:** I had a helping hand. If Sora wants to go to war, so be it. I'll make sure who is in charge.

 

 **Donald:** King Mickey, we should not do this.

 

 **Mickey:** He humiliated me and I shall not have it! Now get out there, that's an order!

 

(Donald silently leaves the room. Minnie is about to leave as well.)

 

 **Mickey:** My dear. This is the way of war. We must show no mercy.

 

(Minnie storms out in frustration.)

 

-Radiant Garden-

 

 **Goofy:** Gwarsh. I don't want to do this.

 

 **Donald:** We have no other option.

 

(The two sees Kairi walking around the garden. They slowly approach.)

 

 **Goofy:** Uh, Kairi?

 

 **Kairi:** Goofy. Donald. How did you find me?

 

 **Donald:** We can't tell you that.

 

 **Kairi:** You know... Sora told me not to trust you.

 

 **Goofy:** Please, we came here to help.

 

 **Kairi:** You're here to take me away, right?

 

 **Donald:** Wha- No!

 

 **Kairi:** I have nothing to tell you.

 

 **Goofy:** We're here to help you. Come with us, and you'll be safe.

 

 **Kairi:** Safe? There's nowhere safe for me. Tell me, did you really know about the Project Lighthouse?

 

 **Donald:** Not again! We told you, we didn't-

 

 **Kairi:** Are you telling me the truth?

 

 **Sora:** No, they're not.

 

(Sora suddenly appears and knocks both Donald and Goofy down.)

 

 **Kairi:** You didn't have to do that!

 

 **Sora:** They're not dead, I need them.

 

-???-

 

(Elrena, who is Larxene now, drags them to the prison cell. When Donald regains consciousness, he sees Sora right in front of him.)

 

 **Donald:** Let me out, you doofus!

 

 **Sora:** So you came back. I didn't think you'll make it. And yet, here you are. I guess Goofy isn't waking up anytime soon. Where is the KING?

 

 **Donald:** I'm NOT telling you!

 

(Sora pulls the keyblade close to Goofy's chest.)

 

 **Sora:** _ONE MORE NO, AND I KILL HIM._

 

 **Donald:**  No wait! I'll tell you, just let him go!

 

~Few Hours Later~

 

(Kairi enters the prison and sees Mickey tied to the chair.)

 

 **Kairi:** What is this?!

 

 **Sora:** Some unfinished business.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, the Lighthouse is gone, we don't have to-

 

 **Sora:** KING had another project. 

 

 **Kairi:** What?

 

(Sora gets closer to Kairi's ear. His eyes glow yellow.)

 

 **Sora:** _He was going to make another clone of you. Do you see now? He doesn't care for anyone. We're just assets in his eyes. I bet he wouldn't care if we die or not._

 

(Sora's magic posesses Kairi and makes her lose all her sense of morality.)

 

 **Kairi:** _He's sick. He doesn't deserve to live._

 

 **Sora:**   _No. He deserves something worse._

 

(Mickey wakes up to see Kairi and Sora.)

 

 **Mickey:** Where am I?!

 

 **Sora:** You're in my world now.

 

 **Mickey:** So you WERE with Kairi. How shameful of you!

 

 **Sora:** Oh really? What about your new project, Double Edge, was it? Making clones of Kairi, NOT one, but TWO.

 

 **Mickey:** You don't know anything!

 

 **Sora:** I know enough.

 

(Kairi suddenly punches Mickey on the face and aims her keyblade close to his throat.)

 

 **Kairi:** _You sick bastard! You bring me nothing but misery! You don't deserve to be the King!_

 

 **Sora:** Now now, Kairi. We have to keep him alive. You can have more fun later. I promise, you'll get your chance. Can you see Larxene outside, dear? We have a special present for him.

 

(Kairi pulls her keyblade away and heads out.)

  
**Mickey:** What have you done?

 

 **Sora:** I saved her from you.

 

(Kairi sees Larxene with a cage covered in large brown cloth.)

 

 **Larxene:** You're just in time. 

 

 **Kairi:** _What is this?_

 

 **Larxene:**  A good package for our interrogation.

 

(Larxene and Kairi both drag the cage close to the cell. Sora joins them.)

 

 **Sora:** Larxene, leave us. We won't take long.

 

(Larxene leaves. Sora's posession begins to fade away from Kairi's mind. He casts more magic.)

 

 **Sora:** _Now, are you in, Kairi?_

 

 **Kairi:**   _Yes._

 

 **Sora:**   _GOOD._

 

(Sora and Kairi drag the cage close to Mickey.)

 

 **Mickey:** What is this?

 

 **Sora:** Your punishment.

 

(Sora lifts up the cloth to reveal Minnie tied to the chair. Mickey is both frightened and enraged.)

 

 **Mickey:** Minnie? What are you-

 

 **Minnie:** Sora dragged me here! He said this is what you deserve!

 

 **Mickey:** YOU SON OF A BITCH! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!

 

 **Sora:** I told you, I'll make you pay for what you did to ME.

 

(Sora blindfolds Minnie who becomes frightened.)

 

 **Minnie:** What's happening?!

 

 **Sora:** Queen Minnie. Your King AND your husband has a great interest in Kairi. First, he tried to sacrifice her. Then he decided to clone her. What a legacy he established.

 

 **Mickey:** Don't listen to him!

 

 **Minnie:** What did you do, Mickey? You promised to keep away from it...

 

 **Sora:** Kairi. Do you want to step up?

 

 **Kairi:** _Yes._

 

 **Mickey:** You coward! Making her do your dirty work!

 

 **Sora:** You said you wanted to get your revenge, dear, now is your chance.

 

(Sora hands Kairi an antique revolver. She points it to Mickey and pauses.)

 

 **Mickey:** That gun is not loaded! I know what is fake and what is not!

 

 **Sora:** Oh, really?

 

 **Mickey:** You'll pay for this!

 

 **Sora:**...For what?

 

 **Mickey:** For your INSOLENCE!

 

(Kairi slowly moves her revolver toward Minnie, but she does not shoot.)

 

 **Sora:** Well, she didn't pull the hammer. Because she knows how to entertain herself. Now, let's make this more realistic, shall we?

 

(Sora hands Kairi five bullets. Kairi slowly begins to load the revolver. Minnie continues to sob and Mickey panics.)

 

 **Mickey:** Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean anything. I- Look, I take it back! Don't hurt her! Please!

 

(Kairi finishes loading the revolver then points it toward Minnie.)

 

 **Sora:** I'll ask you ONE thing, King Mickey. Where is the compound?

 

 **Mickey:** What com-

 

 **Sora:** Project DOUBLE EDGE. Where is it?

 

 **Mickey:** I don't know where it is! It's not in my control! Only Ienzo and Even knows-

 

 **Sora:** He's lying, Kai, loosen him up.

 

(Kairi shoots the gun, but not directly at Minnie. The bullet hits the wall, nearly missing. Minnie screams in fear while Mickey is paranoid.)

 

 **Kairi:** _One. Last. CHANCE._

 

 **Mickey:**  Okay, okay! It's at the Castle, two floors below the basement! That's it!

 

 **Sora:** Yeah, looks like you're stalling, that better be enough. Kairi, give me the gun and head out for few minutes.

 

(Kairi steps out, still posessed by Sora's magic.)

 

 **Larxene:** How did it go?

 

**Kairi:** _Very well._

 

(A gunshot is heard, then the magic disappears. Kairi, regaining her conscience, looks around in confusion. Sora steps out with a blood stain on his clothes, but no revolver.)

 

 **Sora:** Let's go.

 

(Kairi follows Sora while she barely hears someone crying.)

 

 

 


	37. Manipulation

-Mickey's Castle-

 

 **Sora:** Two floors below basement... We're here.

 

 **Kairi:** How did you know this?

 

 **Sora:** I had a vision in my dream. I saw this place. Then I saw you. 

 

 **Kairi:** What happened?

 

 **Sora:** It was unpleasant. I don't want you to bear that burden.

 

 **Kairi:** Okay...

 

(Sora slowly opens the secret door to the compound. Kairi sees tall cryochambers, blueprints, and power lines. The compound itself is cold. Kairi and Sora shiver.)

 

 **Sora:** Let's, brrrr, get some heat on. 

 

(Sora increases the temperature which triggers the alarm. Cryochambers warm up.)

 

 **Kairi:** Don't you think we should be careful of these THINGS inside these capsules?

 

 **Sora:** Definitely.

 

(Two cryochambers open up to reveal Kairi clones. Kairi herself, upon seeing the Project Double Edge, becomes stunned. Two clones resemble her, but their appearance slightly varies. One with neon blue short hair is named Evreser and other one with long dark pink hair is named Terax.)

 

 **Kairi:** They... look just like me.

 

 **Sora:** The King already made two clones. But they're not perfect, they're merely a prototype.

 

 **Kairi:** For what?

 

 **Sora:** They were also lambs to the slaughter.

 

 **Kairi:** But why?

 

 **Sora:** He crosses these lines all because he thinks I'm evil. But I don't do these things. I'm here to stop them. 

 

(Sora stares at the clones. He feels pity for their existence.)

 

 **Sora:** But I won't kill them. They deserve to have a better life.

 

(Soon after, two clones wake up. They both stare at Sora and Kairi.)

 

 **Kairi:** Hello? What is your name?

 

 **Everser:** My name is Evreser.

 

 **Terax:** I am Terax.

 

 **Kairi:** You look like me.

 

 **Terax:** We serve the guardians of light, by the orders of King Mickey.

 

 **Evreser:** Our mission is to eliminate the target Alpha Sierra.

 

 **Sora:** Who is that?

 

 **Evreser:** You.

 

(Evreser summons Kairi's keyblade and attacks Sora. Sora blocks the swing with his own keyblade.)

 

 **Kairi:** No, stop! He's not here to hurt you!

 

 **Evreser:** Protect Kairi at all cost. Proceed with the extraction.

 

(Sora casts the magic of posession. Evreser stops attacking and pulls her keyblade away. The magic also works on Terax.)

 

 **Sora:** _I'm not your enemy. I'm here to liberate you, free you from the shackle of orders. Follow me, and I assure your safety is guaranteed. Your King does not care about your life. He only cares about his false belief of light. HE WILL BURY YOU AND ERASE YOU FROM HISTORY._

 

(Kairi feels uncomfortable about Sora's manipulation. She starts to remember something, but she cannot figure out what it is. Evreser, upon hearing Sora, bows down with Terax.)

 

 **Terax:** _We're under your command._

 

(After Sora retrieves Kairi's clones, he blows up the compound. It triggers the alarm and guards start to gather up. Sora escapes with clones and Kairi just in time.)

 

-Radiant Garden-

 

(Kairi feels suspicious about Sora's power. As she glances at him taking some rest on his bed, she notices he is feeling more confident as the time goes on.)

 

 **Kairi:** What was that?

 

 **Sora:** What?

 

 **Kairi:** How did you convince them? Did you control their mind or something?

 

 **Sora:** Come on, I wouldn't do that.

 

 **Kairi:** Just tell me the truth. You got nothing to hide.

 

 **Sora:** You're so cute when you do that.

 

 **Kairi:** We're connected. I know everything you do.

 

 **Sora:** Really? 

 

 **Kairi:** Y-Yeah.

 

(Sora suddenly pulls out two gold necklaces. They have a star-shaped diamond encased in a gold frame. Kairi is slightly surprised.)

 

 **Sora:** Hah! You didn't expect that one, did you?

 

 **Kairi:** You pulled them out so suddenly!

 

 **Sora:** Oh, sure.

 

 **Kairi:** Where did you get that?

 

 **Sora:** I actually made it myself. That charm you gave me, it started to break apart when I took the exam for the second time. I fixed it so many times but it kept happening. SO I'm keeping it somewhere else. I thought these will be a good substitute.

 

 **Kairi:** I already have a necklace.

 

 **Sora:**  You can have two.

 

(Sora puts the necklace on Kairi's neck from her back.)

 

 **Kairi:** It's pretty.

 

 **Sora:** I'll give you anything you want. Anything you desire.

 

(Sora hugs Kairi from her back. Feeling reluctant to his desire, Kairi lets him kiss her on the cheek.)

 

-???-

 

(Roxas enters the prison cell to see Minnie still blindfolded. Then he sees something covered in a large brown cloth. He removes it to see Mickey injured on his stomach.)

 

 **Mickey:** Roxas...

 

 **Roxas:** How did you get here?

 

 **Mickey:** Sora. He did this to us.

 

(Roxas frees Mickey and Minnie. Mickey tries to walk, but his bullet wound makes him collapse. Minnie quickly raises him up.)

 

 **Minnie:** Hang in there!

 

 **Mickey:** I... need to... stop him.

 

 **Roxas:** With that condition, I don't think you can. Maybe call Riku or something.

 

 **Minnie:** He left us. Everyone did.

 

 **Roxas:** Well, that's a shame.

 

 **Mickey:** What about you?

 

 **Roxas:** I'm on the same boat.

 

 **Mickey:** Then help us.

 

 **Roxas:** Why?

 

 **Mickey:** I can free you from Sora. If you help me, you won't have to be Sora's Nobody. You can have your own life without the burden.

 

 **Roxas:** Are you sure?

 

 **Mickey:** Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

 

(While Roxas does not trust Mickey completely, he is tempted by the offer. Roxas then helps Minnie carry Mickey to safety.)


	38. Woe

-Destiny Islands-

 

(Xion sits on the paopu tree, staring at the sunset. She finds the sunset beautiful. Then she sees Axel sitting next to her.)

 

 **Axel:** So, you're into this sunset, huh?

 

 **Xion:** Maybe. It's different.

 

 **Axel:** Really?

 

 **Xion:** I don't know. Maybe because a part of Kairi misses this. Is something wrong?

 

 **Axel:** I, uh, had a nightmare.

 

 **Xion:** I thought you took a nap.

 

 **Axel:** Well, I guess it's a bad dream, then.

 

 **Xion:** What was it?

 

 **Axel:** It was... about the time back when I was a Nobody. I remember everyone in Organization XIII. And you, too. Roxas left after you died, I tried so hard to convince him to come back, and I had to save him from disappearing. That's when I kidnapped Kairi because I thought it would draw Sora. But then I died. I was able to see Roxas for a short time before I was back to my old self.

 

 **Xion:** That's not that bad.

 

 **Axel:** It was after that. I was wandering in darkness, trying to figure out where I was. Then I saw Kairi, shining from far away. But she wasn't awake. She was sleeping. I tried to reach her, but Sora got to her before I did. He said... He said, "You can't take her away from me. If I can't have her, no one can"... (sobbing.) Then he took out his keyblade and... killed her right in front of me.

 

(Axel cannot stop his sobbing. Xion is stunned by his bad dream.)

 

 **Xion:** No...

 

 **Axel:** I shouldn't have done it. I should've done something else. She's suffering because of me. It's all my fault-

 

 **Xion:** (grabbing Axel.) Axel. It wasn't your fault. I know Kairi isn't mad at you. We'll get her back.

 

 **Axel:** (sobbing.) I don't want to see her die. I want her to live.

 

(Axel keeps sobbing and Xion comforts her.)

 

-Radiant Garden-

 

(Sora and Kairi walk through the garden of overgrown flowers. They do not share any word for a while.)

 

 **Kairi:** You're awfully quiet.

 

 **Sora:** Huh?

 

 **Kairi:** Where's all your talking?

 

 **Sora:** I feel tired. I don't feel like talking.

 

 **Kairi:** Something in your mind?

 

 **Sora:** I... feel like end is coming. I don't want you to follow.

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, so you changed your mind.

 

 **Sora:** There will be a war.

 

 **Kairi:** War? No, you promised me not to do this anymore!

 

 **Sora:** What? I never / made-

 

 **Kairi:** How could you do this to me?! To your friends?! After all they / did-

 

 **Sora:** They're not my friends anymore! Things are different now!

 

 **Kairi:** Oh, what a hypocrite you are! "My friends are my power", "All for one", and now you want to forget it all!

 

 **Sora:** What are you talking about?! You don't make sense at all!

 

 **Kairi:** First Yen Sid! Then the King! I bet you got rid of them because you wanted to keep your power! Isn't that right, SORA?!

 

 **Sora:** KAIRI!!!

 

(Kairi is stunned by Sora's aggressive behavior. She has difficulty speaking.)

 

 **Sora:** They don't need us anymore, don't you see it?! They would rather want us dead! Listen to me. That old wizard only made me a master because he knew I would take the power of darkness. He wanted to make others see me as a monster, so they can kill me off! I won't let that happen!

 

 **Kairi:** (crying.) You're already a monster...

 

 **Sora:** What?

 

 **Kairi:** Look at you. You don't even care for your friends anymore.

 

(Sora's anger quickly dies down. He fears he would lose Kairi, so he hugs her.)

 

 **Sora:** No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't leave me! Please, I can't live without you!

 

(Sora begins to weep. Kairi is depressed because she knows she can still save Sora but she is not powerful enough to do so.)

 

-Twilight Town-

 

  **Xion:** I only need one, thank you.

 

(Xion picks up a new ice cream bar and goes to Clock Tower. She munches on the ice cream until it runs out. She fiddles the stick around. She gets bored soon. Roxas silently sits next to her, but she notices much later.)

 

 **Roxas:** Xion.

 

 **Xion:** What do you want now?

 

 **Roxas:** I found a way to free us.

 

 **Xion:** Free us? From what?!

 

 **Roxas:** We don't have to worry about being Nobodies-

 

 **Xion:** I'm sick of hearing you! You don't care for anyone! You don't even care about Axel! You don't care about me!

 

 **Roxas:** Why do you say that?!

 

 **Xion:** I hate you so much!

 

 **Roxas:** Stop that!

 

 **Xion:** How can you sleep knowing you abandoned your friends?! You don't even know what's wrong with you, DO YOU NOW?! You just don't want to take responsibility! Admit it!

 

 **Roxas:** Sora is NOT my responsibility! Neither is Kairi!

 

 **Xion:** You're such an asshole! I'm leaving!

 

(As soon as Xion is about to leave, Roxas snatches her arm.)

 

 **Roxas:** You're such an idiot! Do you think Kairi cares about you?! Do you really think anyone cares?! They don't care about us! Why can't you see it?! 

 

 **Xion:** Let me GO!

 

(Xion breaks free and storms out. Stressed out by behavior, Roxas screams out of his lung. Then he leaves Clock Tower. He walks on empty street of Common Tram. He feels lonely, now that Xion hates him for leaving Axel and Riku. After few minutes of walking alone, he sees a mysterious figure watching him.)

 

 **Roxas:** Who are you?

 

 **Sora:** (taking his hood off.) Hey, Roxas.

 

 **Roxas:** You!

 

 **Sora:** Sorry to interrupt. I didn't mean to-

 

 **Roxas:** Why are you still following me?!

 

 **Sora:** I miss you.

 

(Roxas pulls out his keyblades. Sora, on the other hand, remains still.)

 

 **Roxas:** I'm sick of being your Nobody! I'm sick of being latched to you all the time! I can't live a minute without someone talking about you and me!

 

 **Sora:** Why are you so angry?

 

 **Roxas:** I don't want to be your slave! I want to be ME! I want my own life!

 

 **Sora:** But you're YOU. You're Roxas to me.

 

 **Roxas:** I don't care about your opinion! I don't care what others say! I'll kill you and be done with it!

 

 **Sora:** But if you that, who's going to free you?

 

 **Roxas:** I don't need your help! I already got my own!

 

 **Sora:** Who?

 

(Sora sees Mickey's seal on Roxas's keyblade. Then he realizes Mickey has cut a deal with Roxas to eliminate Sora.)

 

 **Roxas:** What?!

 

(Sora frantically laughs, making Roxas uncomfortable.)

 

 **Sora:** Oh, Roxas. You're such a fool, cutting a deal with that walking mouse.

 

 **Roxas:** What does that mean?!

 

 **Sora:** Do you really think he can save you from ME? He'll just end up using you, like he did to me. You'll just be a puppet on the string.

 

 **Roxas:** Shut up!

 

 **Sora:** If anyone is going to free you... (pulling out his keyblade.) IT WILL BE ME.

 

(Sora strikes down Roxas with his keyblade. Roxas collapses on the floor and his heartbeat sensor rings. Sora picks it up and hears a voice.)

 

 **Mickey (voice):** _Hello? Roxas? What's happening?_

 

 **Sora:** Roxas is mine now.

 

 **Mickey (voice):** _Who's there?! Who is this?!_

 

 **Sora:** His original owner.

 

**Mickey (voice):** _What did you do to him?! Answer me!_

 

 **Sora:** I freed him from YOU. And I made sure he will be against you when the time comes. Heed my warning. Do not try to stop me.  _Or more people suffer in my hands._

 

**Mickey (voice):** _I'll kill you! I'll make you suffer, you-_

 

(Sora crushed the heartbeat sensor. He picks up Roxas's body and keyblades, then he heads off.)

 


	39. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the war begins...

_*****DREAM***** _

 

_**Axel:** Kairi! Where are you?! KAIRI!!_

 

_..._

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _...Get away from me!..._

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _Kairi?!_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Axel!_

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _Where are you?!_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Help me!_

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _Hold on, I'm coming!_

 

_..._

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _Where am I? What is this place?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Axel!_

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _Are you okay?!_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Sora is after me!_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _**GET AWAY FROM HER.** _

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _You'll have to kill me first!_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _**THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HER. STEP ASIDE.**_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _I know you're not Sora! Give him back!_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _**SORA IS DEAD...** _

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _What the- Where am I?!_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Axel! Help me! AAAAAHHHHH!_

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _No!_

 

_..._

 

 **_Axel:_ ** _Oh god... Kairi! Wake up! ... You bastard, WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _**HOW DOES IT FEEL, TO SEE YOUR FRIEND DIE IN FRONT OF YOU?**_

 

_*****END***** _

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

(Axel wakes up, sweating from the nightmare. He immediately gathers this belongings and heads out. Riku then catches him.)

 

 **Riku:** Axel?

 

 **Axel:** We need to go! Kairi is in danger!

 

 **Riku:** Go where? We're blind.

 

 **Axel:** My eyes are perfect!

 

 **Riku:** No, that's not it, we don't know where she is. Why are you so nervous?

 

 **Axel:** I saw Kairi dying in my dream. In the hands of Sora, or whatever that THING is.

 

 **Riku:** What?

 

 **Axel:** I can't leave her alone anymore!

 

 **Riku:** Hold on, hold on. Why do you care about Kairi so much?

 

 **Axel:** BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH!!!

 

(Riku is stunned by Axel's strong emotion. Axel starts to sob.)

 

 **Axel:** Do you know how long I regreted what I did to her?! I can't even SLEEP without thinking about how stupid I was! I couldn't save her back then! I couldn't save her when we thought we defeated that THING! Now Sora is going to kill Kairi! I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens!

 

 **Riku:** Wow, I... I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner.

 

 **Axel:** Please, give me a chance. Let me do something.

 

-Scala Ad Caelum-

 

(Xion searches through piles of texts, books, and scripts in the library, hoping to find something about x-blade and Sora's dark side. Evreser and Terax approach her. Xion is stunned by their appearance.)

 

 **Xion:** Are you two Kairi?

 

 **Terax:** We are. We are not.

 

 **Evreser:** We serve Sora, the King of darkness.

 

 **Xion:** What do you mean?

 

 **Evreser:** He will succeed the throne from Xehanort. Darkness shall consume the world.

 

 **Xion:** Then why are you here?

 

 **Terax:** To deliver the message.

 

(A hooded figure approaches Evreser. The hood comes off and Roxas is revealed. His eyes are yellow and his body is almost motionless. Xion realizes Sora posessed Roxas.)

 

 **Xion:** Roxas?! What did Sora do to him?!

 

 **Roxas:** _I am freed._

 

 **Xion:**  Clearly, you're not!

 

 **Roxas:** _This is my fate. I am born to serve Sora, and Sora only._

 

 **Xion:**  You two! Stop this! This isn't funny!

 

 **Terax:** Sora asks you to join his Organization. A new war is coming.

 

 **Xion:** What war?!

 

 **Evreser:** The war between false lights and an eternal darkness.

 

 **Roxas:** _Xion. Join us._

 

 **Xion:** No! I won't follow that THING!

 

 **Terax:** You already did.

 

(Evreser and Terax disappear, leaving Roxas and Xion alone. Silence persists for a while.)

 

 **Xion:** I'm with Riku. You can't do anything.

 

 **Roxas:** _You won't abandon me, will you?_

 

 **Xion:**  You left us!

 

 **Roxas:** _You won't abandon me, will you?_

 

 **Xion:** What are you-

 

 **Roxas:** _Youwon'tabandonmewillyouYouwon'tabandonmewillyouYouwon'tabandonmewillyouYouwon'tabandonmewillyou_

 

(Roxas repeats same sentences over and over, leaving Xion disturbed. She immediately flees the room.) _  
_

 

 **Roxas:** _YOU WILL SUBMIT._

 

 

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

(Riku and Axel enter the room. No one is present.)

 

 

 **Axel:** They abandoned this place.

 

 **Riku:** Without Master Yen Sid, this place is no use.

 

 **Axel:** So now what? 

 

 **Riku:** He must've left something for us.

 

 **Axel:** Right.

 

(The two begin to search every corner of the room to find something. After a while, Axel checks on Yen Sid's desk. He finds it odd.)

 

 **Axel:** Hey. Is it just me, or does this desk feel hollow inside?

 

 **Riku:** Really?

 

(Axel smashes the desk to reveal a recorder and several documents. They all indicate Sora.)

 

 **Axel:** Son of a bitch. He knew this was coming.

 

 **Riku:** And left these for us.

 

(Riku plays the recorded tape while Axel schemes through documents. The recorder projects Yen Sid's hologram.)

 

 **Yen Sid (projection):** _Riku. Mickey. If you're listening to this, then the worst has come and I have been vanished. I never wanted it to come to this, but understand this was the only way. Sora's darkness is growing ever stronger as I speak. He is the heir. Darkness has chosen him to replace Xehanort and bring an end to our light. His other side will take control of him if we do not succeed. To stop him, we must use all our power. I provided you with instructions. Follow them exactly._

 

(The projection ends. Riku joins Axel and looks through the documents.)

 

 **Riku:** There's another weapon?

 

 **Axel:** It's not in this room, you see this map? It's concealed somewhere in this tower. 

 

 **Riku:** I don't get this.

 

 **Axel:** I know this architecture. It's the same one Xemnas used for this fortress. That old man knew I would join you eventually. 

 

 **Riku:** Well, let's get going- 

 

(Riku pauses.)

 

 **Axel:** What is it?

 

 **Riku:** I hear something.

 

 **Axel:** Me, too... GET DOWN!

 

(A meteor launches toward the tower, destroying its outer walls. Riku and Axel fall down with debris. Soon after, the tower collapses. Axel and Riku suffer minor injuries. They see Sora descending from above.)

 

 **Sora:** _So you two found it._

 

 **Riku:** Sora?

 

 **Axel:** You bastard! Where's Kairi?!

 

 **Sora:** _Safe from you, KIDNAPPER._

 

 **Riku:** Stop being stupid! That's in the past!

 

 **Sora:** _You think you know everything, hmm, MASTER?_

 

 **Riku:** You won't engulf our world in darkness!

 

 **Sora:** _Your world made out of false lights and that hypocritical King? It's better off DEAD. I see he's hiding somewhere._

 

 **Axel:** No! It's just us! We don't need him!

 

 **Sora:** _That's a shame. He declared the war and he's not here. I suppose I should get on with my other plan. WHERE IS THAT BLADE?_

 

 **Riku:** WHAT blade?

 

(Sora summons one keyblade and pins Riku down on the shoulder.)

 

 **Riku:** Agh!

 

 **Sora:** _**WHERE IS IT?** _

 

(Axel launches his chakarms which makes a small cut on Sora's face. As soon as Sora is about to attack, he feels something is wrong.)

 

 **Sora:** Kairi...

 

(Sora leaves and Axel pulls out the keyblade from Riku's shoulder.)

 

 **Riku:** What happened?

 

 **Axel:** Kairi saved us.

 

 **Riku:** Thank god.

 

(Xion rushes toward the destroyed tower.)

 

 **Xion:** Are you okay?! What happened?!

 

 **Axel:** Sora thought Mickey would be here. Apparently, that mouse already declared a war.

 

 **Xion:** What about Kairi?!

 

 **Riku:** She drew Sora just in time. We need to stop him before things get worse.

 

 **Xion:** I found something back in Scala Ad Caelum. Take a look.

 

(Xion reveals a piece of blade. I resembles x-blade and this concerns Riku.)

 

 **Riku:** Another x-blade? That might be useless against Sora.

 

 **Axel:** It's not.

 

(Axel takes out another piece of the blade. Riku realizes the blade is the evolved version of Starlight.)

 

 **Riku:** Okay.

 

(The three conjoin pieces together to form Starlight.)

 

 **Xion:** So, we rescue Kairi.

 

 **Axel:** Yeah, and take Sora back.

 

 **Riku:** It's just us now. Only we can stop his plans.

 

-???-

 

 **Sora:** What happened?!

 

 **Kairi:** I saw the King.

 

 **Sora:** Already?!

 

(Sora sees the King as well and immediately strikes him down. It turns out Mickey was a decoy.)

 

 **Sora:** No, it's just an illusion.

 

 **Kairi:** You don't have to do this.

 

 **Sora:** Do I really have a choice?

 

 **Kairi:** There has to be another way.

 

(Sora possesses Kairi with his magic.)

 

**Sora:** _When the King finds you, he'll lock you away. And he'll never let you see me again. You need to stop him at all cost, do you understand?_

 

 **Kairi:**   _Yes..._ What?

 

 **Sora:** Are we ready?

 

 **Saix:** Yes.

 

 **Sora:** Gather the members. It's time to go to war.

 

_...And so, the great war begins. Long live the new King as he shall vanquish false lights and engulf the world in darkness..._


	40. War

-???-

 

(Riku, Xion, and Axel walk through the dry land. They see numerous keyblades pinned on the ground.)

 

 **Riku:** What is this place?

 

 **Axel:** This is Keyblade Graveyard. 

 

 **Riku:** What a place Sora chose.

 

 **Xion:** These keyblades... Is this Sora's doing?

 

 **Axel:** No, it was a long time ago. Something happened and... a lot of people died.

 

 **Riku:** Hold up, I see someone.

 

(From the dust, Sora appears. He makes a wicked smile.)

 

 **Sora:** So, you made it.

 

 **Riku:** We know what you planned. Master Yen Sid told us everything.

 

 **Sora:** I doubt it. He might've seen a lot of things, but there is a missing piece he didn't notice. It was his last mistake. Now you will SUFFER.

 

 **Xion:** Think about what you're doing! Is this what you wanted?!

 

 **Sora:** No. I never wanted it come to this. But SOMEONE forced my hand. 

 

 **Axel:** Good! Maybe you should surrender so I can bury you ALIVE!

 

 **Sora:** You? (frantically laughing.) Do you even look at the mirror? Oh, man, you should see how stupid you sound! Oh, well. I guess some things are just out of my hand. It's such a shame. Our last member couldn't join in time.

 

 **Riku:** What exactly are you planning to do?

 

 **Sora:** I told you already, vanish false lights and make them remember the power of darkness. What, do you miss your King? I bet you are. We were always rivals, remember? That's what you told me.

 

 **Riku:** No! That's not true!

 

 **Sora:** You can't change the past. Might as well as finish your job, MASTER.

 

 **Riku:** I won't let some darkness take over my friend. I'll do what needs to be done.

 

 **Sora:** _GOOD..._

 

(Sora disappears and the dust blows away from them.)

 

 **Xion:** Follow that dust! It'll lead to Sora!

 

(Riku and Axel, while being confused on how Xion knows the way, follows her direction anyway. Soon after, they see huge walls in front of them.)

 

 **Axel:** Looks like we're going down the rabbit hole.

 

 **Riku:** Damn right, we are.

 

 **Xion:** Don't think too much. It's just one straight path. They make you think it's a maze and that's how you get lost.

 

 **Axel:** You seem to know a lot about this.

 

 **Xion:** I know what Sora is planning. 

 

 **Riku:** Okay... Lead the way.

 

(The trio walk into the maze. They do not see anyone.)

 

 **Axel:** I hate this. Ready for ambush.

 

 **Riku:** Hmph.

 

(A silence persists for a while, then they hear a footstep behind them. They pull out their weapons to see Goofy who also screams and raises his shield.)

 

 **Goofy:** Wah!

 

 **Xion:** Ahh! Oh, it's only you.

 

 **Axel:** Is it just you, or is your King coming with you?

 

 **Goofy:** I, uh, ran really fast.

 

 **Riku:** For what?

 

 **Goofy:** I saw Sora and he was heading here.

 

 **Riku:** I'm surprised you still care for him. After what Mickey did to him.

 

 **Goofy:** Look, fellas! Hear me out! I swear, I never knew the King would have such a horrible weapon! I only heard about it when Donald told me! Please, I would never betray Sora! If I knew earlier, I would've done something else! You need to help me out! We all want to save our friend!

 

 **Riku:** I guess he's right, Axel. Goofy would never do that.

 

 **Axel:** No. No, he wouldn't. Sora told me about him.

 

 **Xion:** Okay. You're with us, Goofy.

 

(Goofy joins the trio and they proceed forward. Once again, no one is present. They enter a narrow path. They become nervous.)

 

 **Goofy:** (whispering.) Gwarsh, I don't like this one bit.

 

 **Xion:** Just keep going.

 

(The narrow path ends. The gang is greeted by a deserted courtyard. They hear another footstep and turn around to see Mickey and Donald.)

 

 **Mickey:** Goofy?

 

 **Xion:** Oh, it's YOU.

 

 **Donald:** Goofy! What are you all doing there?!

 

 **Riku:** That's none of your business.

 

 **Mickey:** What?

 

 **Riku:** You declared the war against Sora. WE will finish it.

 

 **Axel:** Your stupidity almost killed us, MICKEY. We don't trust you anymore.

 

 **Goofy:** Fellas, please! We're on the same side!

 

 **Xion:** Not anymore, Goofy.

 

(Mickey sees Axel carrying Starlight. He remembers Yen Sid talking to him about the legendary keyblade.)

 

 **Mickey:** Is that Starlight?

 

 **Axel:** Why do you ask? You know we won't give it to you.

 

 **Mickey:** Stop your insolence at once!

 

 **Axel:** You know what? **** you!

 

(Mickey, in anger, swings his keyblade at Axel. Xion counters the attack and everyone gets into the fight. They stop soon after. No one is hurt but each side has a strong grudge against one another.)

 

 **Riku:** You know what? Sora was right after all! You cannot be trusted, Mickey!

 

 **Donald:** Watch how you talk to his majesty! Goofy! Come back here!

 

 **Goofy:** Donald! We need to make up for out mistakes! They're only trying to save Sora!

 

 **Mickey:** Mistakes?! How dare you mock me?! I did what was right!

 

 **Xion:** Killing Kairi?! CLONING HER?! YOU SICK BASTARD!!!

 

 **Riku:** Get out of here! We don't need you anymore!

 

 **Mickey:** You WILL hand me the keyblade! And you WILL obey me!

 

 **Axel:** Make us, JACKASS!

 

(All of a sudden, Sora appears with his five Organization members.)

 

 **Sora:** What a surprise. Everyone has joined our party.

 

 **Mickey:** You will pay for what you have done!

 

 **Sora:** I've done no harm.

 

 **Mickey:** You took Roxas away from us!

 

 **Xion:** What?

 

 **Sora:** No, I liberated him. And now, let me liberate you ALL from your body!

 

(Sora summons thousands of keyblades and make a cyclone with them. It heads toward the gang.)

 

 **Axel:** MOVE!!!

 

(Axel pushes off Riku and Xion, just dodging the keyblade attack. Mickey and Donald is caught in the middle, but Goofy blocks them with the shield. It causes him to take several blows from the keyblade, but no one can see his death. After the cyclone has ended, Sora and his members are already gone. Axel picks up Xion and Riku.)

 

 **Xion:** What was that?!

 

 **Axel:** Where did they go?

 

 **Riku:** What the-

 

(Riku sees Goofy dead on the floor. His body has turned into glass and his heart is missing. Mickey and Donald rush toward his dead body.)

 

 **Mickey:** GOOFY!!!

 

 **Donald:** (crying.) GOOFY!!!

 

 **Xion:** Oh my god...

 

 **Axel:** (grabbing Xion.) Forget them, we need to move on!

 

 **Xion:** R-Right.

 

 **Riku:** We'll save Sora, believe in it.

 

(The trio rushes off. Mickey, knowing he lost Goofy, expresses his rage through scream. He then rushes off as well. Donald stays with Goofy's corpse, weeping for his inevitability to save his friend.)


	41. Friends

(Axel, Riku, and Xion proceed through the maze. They see three separate paths.)

 

 **Axel:** What now?

 

 **Riku:** Looks like we're going separate ways.

 

 **Axel:** Can't we just go together?

 

 **Riku:** We do that, we'll all die.

 

 **Axel:** Oh, yeah, right...

 

 **Xion:** We'll see each other again. They are all conjoined to one path.

 

 **Riku:** Actually, they do.

 

 **Axel:** But how do we choose which path to take-

 

(Axel sees Kairi from far away on the left path. Then he sees Saix escorting her.)

 

 **Axel:** (rushing to left path.) KAIRI!!!

 

 **Xion:** Kairi? Where-

 

(Xion sees Roxas from far away on the right path. She rushes toward him.)

 

 **Riku:** Wait! Never mind...

 

-West Wing, Keyblade Graveyard-

 

(Axel reaches the end of the hall. He sees Kairi and Saix arguing.)

 

 **Kairi:** Please don't do this.

 

 **Saix:** I promised her, to protect you no matter what.

 

 **Axel:** Isa?

 

 **Saix:** You remember my name, LEA.

 

 **Axel:** Give her back!

 

 **Kairi:** Axel?

 

 **Saix:** That won't happen.

 

(Saix teleports Kairi away. Axel is enraged.)

 

 **Axel:** ISA!!!

 

 **Saix:** This was Ava's wish. I promised her to keep Kairi safe.

 

 **Axel:** Ava is DEAD!

 

 **Saix:** No. She still lives.

 

 **Axel:** Then why are you doing this?!

 

 **Saix:** To punish you for your sin.

 

 **Axel:** WHAT sin?!

 

 **Saix:** You kidnapped Kairi. Sora wants me to pay you back for your crime.

 

 **Axel:** No, that's not...

 

 **Saix:** I won't let you harm her again.

 

(Saix pulls out his Berserk blade. Axel pulls out his chakarms. They begin to clash.)

 

 **Axel:** I'll save her!

 

 **Saix:** You amuse me. 

 

(Saix uses his power to change the time to night. A full moon shines upon him. He absorbs its energy to power up his weapon.)

 

 **Saix:** YOU WILL SUFFER!!!

 

 **Axel:** Just STOP!!!

 

(Saix slams his blade on the ground, generating a seismic blast which knocks Axel away and wounds him.)

 

 **Saix:** You were warned, but you didn't listen.

 

 **Axel:** (coughing.) You should've expected more, Isa.

 

 **Saix:** I never forgot our past. You were always reckless. How surprising Ava saw some good in you. 

 

 **Axel:** But do you remember my trick?

 

 **Saix:** What are you-

 

(Axel grabs onto the Berserk blade and trasnfers his thermal energy. Saix feels a painful burn on his hand which forces him to abandon his weapon. Axel, now owning the Berserk blade, heats it up and summons the flame tornado. It engulfs Saix, severely damaging him. Axel stops his attack and sobs in anger.)

 

 **Axel:** Is this what you wanted?! IS IT?!

 

 **Saix:** I underestimated you again. I see now. Ava chose you for a reason...

 

(Saix fades away as Axel stares at the sky. It is daytime again. Axel proceeds through the newly open door. On the way, he sees an empty shell. Then he sees through the opened hall. He realizes Kairi has left a track for him to follow.)

 

 **Axel:** Good thinking, Kairi.

 

(Axel follows the shell track.)


	42. Betrayal

-East Wing, Keyblade Graveyard-

 

(Xion proceeds through the hall. Then she sees Roxas standing still.)

 

 **Roxas:** _Xion..._

 

 **Xion:** Get out of my way!

 

(Xion swings her keyblade but Roxas dodges.)

 

 **Xion:** I won't let you stop me.

 

 **Roxas:** _Traitor._

 

 **Xion:** What?

 

 **Roxas:** _You should be on my side._

 

 **Xion:** (crying.) I'm not a puppet anymore!!

 

 **Roxas:** _I'm disappointed. I thought we'll always be together._

 

 **Xion:** No. I made up my mind. Goodbye, Roxas...

 

(Roxas disappears with a drop of tear on his face. Xion wipes out hers. Ava reaches her, looking much younger and wearing the foreteller's robe.)

 

 **Ava:** It's okay, dear. We'll get through this.

 

 **Xion:** Who are you?

 

 **Ava:** My name is Ava. I am Kairi's grandmother.

 

 **Xion:** Then how are you-

 

 **Ava:** This is one of my multiple appearances. I must fight as well. We do not have much time. Let us proceed.

 

(Ava and Xion enter the Center Wing. They see an open door from far away. As they are about to pass through, a scythe is launched in front of them.)

 

 **Marluxia:** Not so fast!

 

(Ava turns around to see Marluxia and Larxene.)

 

 **Ava:** (shocked.) Lauriam? ELRENA?!

 

 **Larxene:** How nice to meet you again, AVA.

 

 **Ava:** What are you doing?!

 

 **Marluxia:** Vengeance.

 

 **Larxene:** You made us cover up your dirty work, luring innocent people into your false light!

 

 **Marluxia:** You waged a war that killed many of our friends and companions! And you disappeared without paying for your crime!

 

 **Ava:** What are you talking about?!

 

 **Larxene:** When we became Nobodies, we saw the truth. But we were powerless to do anything because of that XEMNAS. Now, we finish our mission!

 

 **Ava:** What happened was not my fault! The Master of Masters forced my hand!

 

 **Marluxia:** And yet, you still followd him. Look around you. How many bodies and hearts did you bury here? You don't even realize what you've done. So let us kill you. PAINFULLY. So you can feel what others felt in your phony war.

 

 **Ava:** How could you betray me like this?!

 

 **Larxene:** We didn't betray! It was YOU who betrayed the oath to the light!

 

(Ava pulls out the keyblade and fights against Marluxia and Larxene. Her power eventually triumphs. Marluxia and Larxene are forced to fall back temporarily.)

 

 **Larxene:** How is she doing that?!

 

 **Marluxia:** We need help.

 

 **Ava:** There's no one to help you! You will-

 

(Ava sees Xion walking in front of Larxene, then joining her.)

 

 **Ava:** Xion?

 

 **Xion:** I was the last member. I didn't want to do this, but I heard all about your lies and murders. I won't let Kairi live with liars like you.

 

(Xion proceeds with her attack. Ava counters, but Marluxia and Larxene aid Xion. Ava is eventually overpowered and Xion impales her with the keyblade.)

 

 **Ava:** (dying.) You had your revenge... now rest in peace, my children...

 

(Ava's body fades away. Xion sees the dust of remains flying away. She feels depressed.)

 

 **Larxene:** You did the right thing.

 

 **Xion:** Wait. You are disappearing.

 

 **Marluxia:** Now we can find peace.

 

(Marluxia and Larxene fade away as well, leaving Xion all alone.)

 


	43. Vengeance

-Central Plaza, Keyblade Graveyard-

 

(Riku enters the center plaza where Mickey is fighting Roxas with yellow eyes.)

 

 **Mickey:** Stop this! 

 

 **Roxas:** _You used me. Now you will suffer._

 

(Mickey is knocked away by Roxas's dual slash. Riku pulls out his keyblade and clashes against him.)

 

 **Roxas:** _YOU._

 

 **Riku:** I won't let you kill anyone!

 

 **Roxas:** _I don't want to kill that mouse. I only want to kill YOU._

 

 **Riku:** Stop bluffing, you can't win!

 

 **Roxas:** **_I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE_ ** _**!** _

 

(Roxas uses all his power against Riku who cannot defend all attacks on his own. All of a sudden, Riku hears a familiar voice.)

 

 **???:** _Need some help?_

 

 **Riku:** _Wait, you're-_

 

(An illusion of Dark Riku appears.)

 

 **Dark Riku:** Let's finish the job.

 

 **Riku:** Right.

 

(Riku and Dark Riku emerge together. Riku now wears his dark suit and holds two keyblades; Braveheart and Way to Dawn.)

 

 **Roxas:**   _You BASTARD!!!_

 

 **Riku & Dark Riku: **Now we shall set you free!

 

(Riku strikes Roxas with his two keyblades. Roxas soon collapses, fading away. Soon after, Dark Riku exits Riku's body.)

 

 **Dark Riku:** Goodbye, old friend.

 

(Dark Riku disappears. Riku is exhausted from sharing power with his counter part.)

 

 **Riku:** (panting.) For now...

 

(Riku slowly raises his body. He sees Xehanort in front of him.)

 

 **Xehanort:** We meet again.

 

 **Riku:** I remember you. You tried to take Sora away from me. And you FAILED.

 

 **Xehanort:** If you didn't interfere, I would've accomplished my mission. Now, I will show you the power of my vengeance!

 

(As soon as Xehanort summons his keyblade, a ray of dark beam impales his heart. Riku looks up to see Sora.)

 

 **Riku:** What the-

 

 **Xehanort:** (hurt.) Why...? I obeyed your orders...

 

 **Sora:** Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Your pitiful plans? I knew it ALL along. I knew you'll backstab me eventually. I just let you follow me so I can make it more painful.

 

 **Xehanort:** No... My story must not end.

 

(With one swipe, Sora ends Xehanort's life. The dead body soon fades away. Riku is stunned by Sora's brutality.)

 

 **Riku:** What are you doing?!

 

 **Sora:** Revenge. He took away my power, so I took away his LIFE.

 

 **Riku:** This is not what Kairi would've-

 

 **Sora:** WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!

 

 **Riku:** I won't let you consume our worlds in darkness! I'll stop you if I have to!

 

 **Sora:** Good luck with that!

 

(Riku is ready to strike Sora, but Mickey launches his attack first.)

 

 **Mickey:** You will pay!

 

 **Sora:** Fine! I'll kill you first!

 

(Sora impales Mickey on his chest, leaving his body to turn to glass. Sora acquires Mickey's heart.)

 

 **Sora:** _THE DEED IS DONE._

 

 **Riku:** SORA!!!

 

 **Sora:** _Come get me. If you dare._

 

(Sora disappears and a new door opens. Riku proceeds through the new passage immediately.)


	44. Finale

-Main Plaza, Keyblade Graveyard-

 

(Axel follows the trail of shells. He soon enters a huge hall with a broken cage in the middle. In there, he sees Kairi staring through the window. He rushes to her and hugs her.)

 

 **Axel:** Kairi! You're okay!

 

 **Kairi:** Axel... You found me.

 

 **Axel:** I followed your trail. Thank you.

 

(Axel keeps hugging Kairi. He even pats her head as if he thinks she is his doll. Kairi feels uncomfortable.)

 

 **Kairi:** Can you.. let go of me now?

 

 **Axel:** _No._

 

 **Kairi:** Are you okay?

 

 **Axel:** _I can't let you live with that THING Sora has. Let's go together. We can be all alone, just two of us. No one will stop us-_

 

 **Kairi:** Axel!

 

 **Axel:** _...No, no, NO! You're supposed to obey me! Do I really need to get Olette?! Do you want bloods on my hand?! Is that what you want-_

 

 **Kairi:** STOP IT!!!

 

(Kairi's voice echoes through the hall. Axel is back to his self. He is horrified by his actions. He lets go of Kairi.)

 

 **Axel:** What have I done, I... It's darkness. It's consuming me... It's consuming all of us.

 

(While Axel is dumbfounded, the ground begins to shake. Ribs of broken cells bend slowly. Then the two see Sora descending, looking furious.)

 

 **Sora:** _Get away from her._

 

 **Axel:** Like hell! I followed her here! There's no way I'm giving up!

 

 **Sora:** _Those shells were for RIKU._

 

 **Axel:** Shame he couldn't join us!

 

 **Sora:** _Kairi. Do you really believe what that kidnapper says?_

 

(Sora's spell possesses Kairi and forces her to break away from Axel. She soon pulls her keyblade out.)

 

 **Axel:** Kairi! What are you doing?!

 

 **Kairi:** _Sick freak._

 

(Kairi attacks Axel with her keyblade while Sora enjoys the fight. The spell breaks soon, and she is shocked by her sudden aggression.)

 

 **Kairi:** Wha... What am I doing?!

 

 **Axel:** It's that THING! It's controlling us!

 

 **Sora:** What thing?

 

 **Kairi:** Sora! Fight it! I know you can!

 

 **Sora:** For what? I've never had this much power before. I'm not giving it up now.

 

 **Axel:** Kairi, there's no hope! Let's just get out of here!

 

(As Axel is about to leave, walls surround him.)

 

 **Sora:** You're NOT leaving.

 

 **Axel:** I can't let Kairi stay with you! I won't let you hurt her! Not with that giant blade and that THING inside you!

 

(Sora pulls out his x-blade. Then he throws it near Axel. Kairi becomes confused.)

 

 **Sora:** Take it, then.

 

 **Axel:** What?

 

 **Sora:** Take it! That's what you wanted all along, wasn't it?! Then take it! Go save your world! And leave us alone!

 

 **Axel:** How do we know you'll keep her safe?!

 

 **Sora:** Because my job is done. No more phony excuses about light. No more lies. 

 

 **Kairi:** What are you talking about?

 

 **Sora:** No one can stop me now. Not the King, not Xehanort, not that foreteller out of nowhere!

 

 **Axel:** Foreteller...?

 

(Axel thinks for a second. Then he realizes Sora is talking about Ava.)

 

 **Axel:** What did you do to Ava?!

 

 **Kairi:** Ava?... Wait, my grandmother?!

 

 **Sora:** What am I supposed to know? I don't have her heart yet.

 

 **Axel:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

 

(Axel picks up the x-blade and siphons its power against Sora who takes the damage and barely survives. Then the x-blade starts to crack, bursting into pieces right after. Axel is not hurt, but one of the pieces pierces Kairi's shoulder. It infuriates Sora, forcing him to pull out his old keyblade.)

 

 **Sora:** **_YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!!!_ **

 

(Sora launches consecutive swings against Axel. Kairi pulls out the piece on her shoulder, but the pain holds her back. Sora manages to break Axel's guard and pierces his heart. Axel's heart is stolen and his body turns into glass. Kairi, upon witnessing the murder, becomes furious.)

 

 **Kairi:** (crying.) AXEL!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

 

 **Sora:** Kairi...

 

 **Kairi:** GIVE HIM BACK!!!

 

 **Sora:** (grabbing Kairi.) Kairi, stop! 

 

 **Kairi:** (breaking free.) I'LL KILL YOU!!!

 

(Kairi summons her keyblade and bashes it against Sora who blocks the attack and disappears. With Axel dead, Kairi collapses and weeps. Riku and Xion rushes toward her, raising her up.)

 

 **Riku:** Are you okay?!

 

 **Kairi:** Riku! He killed Axel!

 

 **Xion:** Oh no...

 

 **Kairi:** _I'LL KILL HIM!!!_

 

(Kairi moves frantically. While Riku calms her down, Xion looks at Axel's glass corpse.)

 

 **Riku:** Kairi. We can't let that thing win. We have to be better than that.

 

 **Kairi:** But... Axel is dead...

 

 **Xion:** No. His heart is still out there. We just need to get it back.

 

 **Riku:** And free Sora from his darkness.

 

 **Kairi:** Okay... Okay...

 

(Kairi regains herself and sees the x-blade completely shattered.)

 

 **Riku:** We can't use that anymore. Before Master Yen Sid was vanished, he left us this.

 

(Riku pulls out Starlight and hands it over to Kairi.)

 

 **Riku:** If anyone can save Sora, it's you. I know he won't anything happen to you. Don't let anything worse happen to him.

 

(Kairi holds Starlight. She can feel the power from the keyblade. She opens a new portal toward an unknown destiny. Soon after, Ava joins him with Isa.)

 

 **Kairi:** Grandma! You're alive!

 

 **Ava:** You're okay, my dear. We're here for you.

 

 **Isa:** (looking at Axel.) You'll be okay, Lea. Hang in there.

 

 **Kairi:** I was worried. Sora mentioned you and... I thought something bad happened.

 

 **Ava:** I almost faced death. Thankfully, he didn't see my true power. Now I'll give it to you. (giving a pendant.) This will make sure you'll stay hidden for a brief moment. You can decoy yourself to lure Sora's darkness. Then you strike it down.

 

 **Xion:** I'll guide her. I know this portal.

 

(Kairi enters the portal. Xion, staring at Ava with discomfort, follows Kairi. The two enter a hollow space with another portal up ahead.)

 

 **Kairi:** This is where we say goodbye. Thank you. For helping Riku.

 

 **Xion:** K-Kairi...

 

 **Kairi:** What is it?

 

 **Xion:** I...

 

(Xion cannot speak another word. Her guilt haunts her soul. Kairi is deeply confused.)

 

 **Xion:** I was the last member!

 

 **Kairi:**...What?

 

 **Xion:** (crying.) I tried to get away, but I heard bad things about your grandma, and... I tried to kill her!

 

 **Kairi:** Wait... That was you?!

 

 **Xion:** (kneeling down.) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

 

(Xion weeps on her knees. Kairi does not feel any anger. Instead, her pity overwhelms the rage.)

 

 **Xion:** Please kill me! I don't deserve to live!

 

 **Kairi:** No. I know it wasn't your fault. You don't have to feel sorry. 

 

(Kairi silently hugs her, making Xion weep more. After a while, Kairi departs to the new portal while Xion returns to Riku and Isa.)

 

-???-

 

(Kairi arrives in a familiar place. It is dark but she can see unfinished raft, paopu tree, and a small entrance. It is Destiny Islands. Kairi sees Sora sitting on the paopu fruit. He rubs on the fruit while making a creepy smirk.)

 

 **Sora:** (mumbling.) I-I can do it... Set things right... Build my future...

 

 **Kairi:** (angrily.) FACE ME, YOU COWARD!!!

 

 **Sora:** (turning around.) K-Kairi...

 

 **Kairi:** COME DOWN HERE!

 

 **Sora:** H-How did you find me?

 

 **Kairi:**  I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SORA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

 

 **Sora:** No, it's me! Sora! Can't you see it? I'm here for you.

 

(Kairi is not convinced, so she holds Starlight on her hand.)

 

 **Sora:** Look, I know it's hard for you, but just give me more time. I know now. I can go back in time, I can stop the storm, I can save us all. Then we can have our future back. You need to trust me.

 

 **Kairi:** SHUT UP!!!

 

(Sora becomes nervous due to Kairi's hostility. Then his dark side starts to speak in his head.)

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):**   _She's being used._

 

 **Sora:** What?

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** _Look at that keyblade. That's Yen Sid's masterpiece. The one we were looking for. She is the chosen one._

 

 **Sora:** No...

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** _Destroy that keyblade._ _ **RETRIEVE HER HEART. AND YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT.**_

 

 **Sora:** _Right..._

 

(Sora pulls out his keyblade and starts to fight. Kairi, in anger, casts multiple magic spells. Sora cannot take anymore hit, so he siphons his dark energy to form an armor.)

 

 **Sora:**   _Kairi! Stop!_

 

 **Kairi:** I'LL KILL YOU!!!

 

(Kairi uses her decoy skill to make replicate holograms of herself. They all attack Sora, shattering his armor. With no armor and scars all over his body, he collapses on his knee.)

 

 **Anti-Sora (voice):** **_IT'S NOT OVER YET. GET UP AND USE MY POWER._**

 

(When Kairi and her two holograms are all airborne for the final strike, Sora siphons the energy from his keyblade and performs air-slash which strikes all three. A huge explosion occurs and Sora looks up after he becomes exhausted. He does not see Kairi.)

 

 **Sora:** Wait! They're all illusions.

 

(All of a sudden, ground beneath him shakes. Kairi springs out of the sand with Starlight. She impales Sora on the chest.)

 

**Kairi:** _AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!_

 

(A ray of light shines around them. Sora's darkness screams out in agony. Soon after. The light settles down. Sora is knocked down in the crater. Kairi stands next to him, sobbing quietly. Starlight is shattered. Sora is back to his normal self. Kairi picks him up and heads home.)

 

 **Kairi:** I did it... It's over...

 

_And so, darkness perished. And the future King has been dethroned..._


	45. Epilogue

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

(The tower is rebuilt. Riku, Kairi, Xion, Ava, Isa gather around Sora who is still unconscious.)

 

 **Kairi:** When will he wake up?

 

 **Riku:** I don't know...

 

 **Xion:** He'll come back to us, right?

 

 **Ava:** He will. All we can do is wait.

 

 **Xion:** Ava? I...

 

 **Ava:** Xion. I know you don't trust me. I know you believe what Lauriam and Elrena told you. I regret letting it happen. That's why I had them protect the light. They were the only ones who could.

 

 **Xion:** Where are they now?

 

 **Ava:** They found their place. They don't need me anymore.

 

 **Kairi:** You have me, grandma. I'll always be with you.

 

(Ava smiles, but it is out of bitter feelings. Kairi does not notice this. Then someone knocks on the door. Riku opens it to see Lea and Roxas.)

 

 **Lea:** Kairi!

 

 **Kairi:** (hugging Lea.) AXEL! YOU'RE BACK!

 

 **Lea:** Oh, hehe. Call me Lea from now on.

 

 **Roxas:** Xion?

 

 **Xion:** Oh, hey...

 

 **Roxas:** I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-

 

(Xion exits the room. Roxas follows her.)

 

 **Isa:** Looks like they need some time.

 

 **Lea:** Isa. Good to see the real you.

 

 **Isa:** Me, too.

 

 **Lea:** Thank you, Ava, for protecting her.

 

 **Ava:** Thank you for bringing her to us, Lea. You, too Isa. I'm proud of you.

 

 **Kairi:** Thank you. Lea. Isa.

 

(Lea and Isa both see Kairi's childhood through her smile. They smile back.)

 

 **Isa:** You haven't changed one bit.

 

 **Riku:** Sorry to interrupt, but you guys know Kairi?

 

 **Lea:** It was a long time ago, before she saw you and Sora for the first time.

 

 **Riku:** Huh. That's something else.

 

 **Kairi:** Um, can we focus on Sora? What now?

 

 **Riku:** You shared the paopu fruit, right? You know where he is. Just follow your heart.

 

 **Ava:** Riku, Isa, Lea. Leave us alone.

 

(The three leave the room. Kairi becomes confused.)

 

 **Kairi:** Grandma? Is something wrong?

 

 **Ava:** Kairi... I need to tell you something...

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

(It is past midnight. Lea wakes up from Sora's bed which he borrowed from Riku. His body aches from a short sleep. He moves with his eyes half-open)

 

 **Lea:** (mumbling.) The bed is stone-cold, Sora, how did you sleep there?

 

(Lea steps out to hear a hitting sound over and over. Lea walks closer to the source. He sees paopu tree and Kairi smashing her keyblade against it. She is not happy.)

 

 **Lea:** Kairi?!

 

 **Kairi:** LIES, LIES, LIES!!!

 

 **Lea:** What are you doing?!

 

 **Kairi:** The legend is not real! It's all FAKE!

 

 **Lea:** What? Who told you that?

 

 **Kairi:** My grandma! She said it's all made-up! They make you believe it's special and nothing happens!

 

(Lea grabs Kairi to make her calm down, but she snatches his arm off. Then she sets the tree on fire. Leaves and fruits burn, but the tree itself remains intact. Kairi screams out in anger and collapses on her knee. Lea comforts her while she weeps.)

 

-Mickey's Castle-

 

 **Riku:** You don't remember anything?

 

 **Mickey:** No. Why am I here?

 

(Riku sees Mickey and Goofy recovering from their temporary death. Donald brings two cups of tea, exhausted from the war.)

 

 **Donald:** Here you go.

 

 **Goofy:** Thanks, Donald. Riku, where is Sora?

 

 **Riku:** Gone. For now.

 

 **Donald:** He what?!

 

 **Riku:** No, his darkness is gone.

 

 **Mickey:** What?

 

 **Riku:** Oh... nothing...

 

(Riku gets a call from Lea. He picks up the phone and after few seconds, he rushes off.)

 

 **Donald:** Uh... What just happened?

 

 **Goofy:** Maybe Sora woke up, hyuck.

 

 **Mickey:** He's always been a sleepy one, hehe.

 

-Yen Sid's Tower-

 

(Riku rushes to the room where he sees Axel sobbing over Kairi in coma.)

 

 **Riku:** What happened?!

 

 **Lea:** Kairi... She left us...

 

 **Riku:** But why?!

 

 **Isa:** Riku. She wanted you to read this.

 

(Riku reads the letter Isa handed him.)

 

_***Riku. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner. I didn't want to lose Sora. The legend, the story, everything. It was just a lie. So I'm making my own legend. I'll travel through the realm of darkness and bring him here. So don't worry about me. Just move on like nothing ever happened.***_

 

(Riku, stunned by Kairi's decision, looks at her hand holding Sora's. )

 

 **Riku** **:** Is this what you wanted, Kairi?... You could've told me sooner!

 

 **Ava:** Riku. Let it go. She chose this.

 

 **Riku:** Ava, the realm of darkness is dangerous, she won't survive there!

 

 **Ava:** Have faith in her. She's the princess of light. She'll find the way.

 

 **Riku:** So what, we just leave her here?!

 

 **Isa:** If we move them, something bad can happen.

 

 **Lea:** I'm staying here, then.

 

 **Isa:** Lea, you should-

 

 **Lea:** No! I'll wait here until she wakes up! I have to see it with my eyes!

 

 **Riku:** Lea. Take care of them.

 

 **Lea:** What about you?

 

 **Riku:** I need to help my friends, get rid of any remaining darkness throughout the world. That's my mission. I have faith in you.

 

 **Lea:** (handing his chakarms.) Good luck. You'll need it.

 

(Riku heads off with Lea's chakarms. Ava and Isa leave Lea in the room to watch over Sora and Kairi. Outside the tower. Ava watches the stars. Lea is suspicious about her motives.)

 

 **Isa:** Ava.

 

 **Ava:** The prophecy said it all.

 

 **Isa:** How many lies will you tell?

 

 **Ava:** It was the only way...

 

_**...** _

 

_**Kairi:** ...Sora..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Where am I?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Sora..._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Who's there?_

 

 **_Kairi:_ ** _Sora._

 

 **_Sora:_ ** _Kairi! I found you!_

 

**_Kairi:_ ** _I'm glad you're okay._

 

**_Sora:_ ** _How did you get here?_

 

_**Kairi:** Our hear is connected, remember? Come on, let's get out of here._

 

_**Sora:** I'm so glad you're here._

 

**_Kairi:_ _W̴͉̅ė̴̺'̷̰͝l̵̜̆l̶͍͗ ̸͎̑g̵̤̉o̸̫͝ ̴͍̈t̵͉͆o̶̞͊g̸͖̏e̷̙̿t̵͈͑h̶̟͆e̶͓͠ṙ̸̖.̴̢̓.̵̞͐.̴̦͑_ **

 

**...**

 

**-To be Continued-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the story... for now. Thank you all for reading this story. I would like to give a special thanks for those who supported my story; DIsney+Boy, TechnovoreX, Zorux, PrincessMoonlightx, Jackstar98, Haski_kitsune, Our_Love_is_God, and 13 guests.


	46. Scrapped Part 1: Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally planned around chapter 28. As the story progressed on, however, I wanted to develop more on Sora and Kairi, as well as other characters. In this segment, Kairi is not with Sora, but with her allies instead. Project Lighthouse or the feud never happened. Yen Sid returns from the Realm of Darkness to fight Sora's dark side. He almost succeeds, but Sora eventually overpowers him and steals his soul. His death leaves the crew devastated, but Kairi learns Fantasia which she would've used it to defeat the dark Sora in the original plot's final battle. Anyway, enjoy this first scrapped part.

-Mysterious Tower-

 

(Kairi enters Yen Sid's room to see Axel, Riku, Mickey, and Goofy.)

 

 **Axel:** I just don't get it. Can someone, ANYONE, explain what's going on?

 

 **Riku:** It's simple. Sora is gathering the old Organization members to turn it against us.

 

 **Axel:** And how does he know they will follow them?

 

 **Kairi:** He can manipulate them?

 

 **Mickey:** What?

 

 **Kairi:** That darkness inside Sora, that THING... It can control people, make them do whatever he desires.

 

 **Goofy:** But how do you know?

 

 **Kairi:** I almost fell in that path...

 

 **Riku:** Then you know how to beat it.

 

 **Kairi:** I don't. I'm sorry.

 

(Everyone falls silent. Then they hear the door slamming. Everyone pulls out their weapons. Then the door slowly opens. They see Donald struggling to stand up.)

 

 **Mickey:** Donald?!

 

 **Donald:** He's... here...

 

(Donald collapses on the floor. Goofy and Mickey quickly pick him up. Others are shocked.)

 

 **Kairi:** Who?! Who is here?!

 

 **Axel:** It's Sora, it has to be!

 

 **Riku:** Goddamnit!

 

(Goofy tries to wake Donald up while others hear loud footsteps. Sora steps into the room, angered by hostility.)

 

 **Sora:** So, you really want to fight me, huh?!

 

 **Kairi:** Why did you do that?!

 

 **Sora:** Because he tried to kill me, that's why!

 

 **Riku:** He was trying to help you!

 

 **Sora:** _I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!_

 

(Axel, in mistrust and anger, tries to attack Sora with his chakarms but fails. Sora then launches dark firaga against Axel. Everyone dodges the fire, but the tower soon collapses. The crew rises from debris.)

 

 **Mickey:** *cough* *cough* Is everyone alright?!

 

 **Riku:** I-I'm okay...

 

 **Kairi:** Axel?!

 

 **Axel:** Agh! My leg!

 

 **Goofy:** Hold on!

 

 **Axel:** I can't move! **** me!

 

(Sora also rises from debris, being more angry.)

 

 **Sora:** _Is this what you wanted?!_

 

 **Kairi:** Get away from them!

 

 **Sora:** _And what if I don't!_

 

 **Kairi:** I'll take care of you myself!

 

 **Sora:** _You? Ha! You wouldn't hurt your only friend, would you?_

 

 **Riku:** What are you talking about?!

 

 **Sora:** _What a shame. I thought we could get along. But since your OLD TIMER is not here, I'll handle this matter with my own hand!_

 

(All of a sudden, Master Yen Sid descends from sky. Everyone is shocked to see him.)

 

 **Yen Sid:** That's enough.

 

 **Mickey:** Master Yen Sid?

 

 **Riku:** How did you-

 

 **Yen Sid:** Riku. Mickey. You fought valiantly. I will vanish this darkness once and for all.

 

 **Sora:** _Oh, you escaped, I see. How was the trip?_

 

 **Yen Sid:** Worthy. Now I know how to vanquish you.

 

(Yen Sid casts Fantasia. A beam of light hurts Sora's eye. He is struggling to see.)

 

 **Sora:** (in pain.) **_AAAAAHHHHH! MY EYES!!!_**

 

 **Yen Sid:** Begone!

 

(Fantasia continues. The pain extends to the point Sora cannot stand up straight. He rolls around and cries in pain. Seeing his despair, Kairi feels pity.)

 

 **Kairi:** Sora!

 

 **Riku:** (stopping Kairi.) Don't! It's the only way!

 

 **Kairi:** He might die!

 

 **Riku:** He won't. Trust me.

 

(As Sora feels more pain, his anger fuels him to stand up. Donald wakes up to see Yen Sid's fight. Sora fully embraces his darkness as his skin turns dark purple and his eyes turn yellow. He slowly walks toward while Yen Sid amplifies his spell. But Sora eventually overcomes the pain and impales Yen Sid with his keyblade.)

 

 **Mickey:** MASTER!!!

 

 **Sora:** **_YOUR MASTER IS NO LONGER._**

 

(Yen Sid collapses on the floor. This angers Mickey and Donald.)

 

 **Mickey:** YOU WILL PAY!!!

 

 **Donald:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 

(As Mickey and Donald attempt to attack Sora, Riku pulls Axel out of debris. Everyone proceeds with the attack but Sora disappears quickly. Few seconds later, Kairi sees Yen Sid is barely alive.)

 

 **Kairi:** Don't move!

 

 **Yen Sid:** Kairi... It's too late for me...

 

 **Mickey:** Master Yen Sid!

 

 **Yen Sid:** Mickey... Give her... my power...

 

(Yen Sid soon dies and his body turns to glass. His heart flies away. Kairi and Mickey weeps while Axel and Riku remains silent.)

 

 **Axel:** This is not happening...

 

 **Riku:** He did it. He killed Master Yen Sid.

 

 **Kairi:** Why him?!

 

 **Mickey:** Kairi... *sniff* Take this.

 

 **Kairi:** What is it?

 

(Mickey hands Kairi a charm of Fantasia. It glows with a neon blue light.)

 

 **Mickey:** You need to use this to defeat that thing.

 

(Kairi, after receiving the charm, heads off. The rest of the crew gather around Yen Sid's corpse to mourn his death.)


	47. Scrapped Part 2: Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scrapped scene was the standalone 29th chapter, but it was scrapped due to story change. It begins with the Destiny Islands scene from Chapter 29 (Recognition.) It begins with Xion and Roxas trying to leave and Xion joining Kairi. But it ends with Sora retrieving Roxas and Xion's hearts to manipulate them to his cause.

-Destiny Islands-

 

(Kairi sees two people making a raft. She gets closer to Xion and Roxas.)

 

**Kairi:** Roxas? What are you doing?

 

**Xion:** Oh, hey. We were just making a raft.

 

**Kairi:** For what?

 

**Roxas:** We're leaving.

 

**Kairi:** What? What did you say?!

 

**Xion:** Look, I know it's-

 

**Kairi:** You never wanted to help Sora in the first place, did you?!

 

**Roxas:** I'm sorry. But you're right. we never did.

 

**Kairi:** How could you do this?! Sora looked out for you! CARED for you!

 

**Roxas:** This isn't anything personal, Kai. We have our own problem.

 

**Kairi:** WHAT problem?!

 

**Roxas:** We're tired of being puppets. We want our own life.

 

**Kairi:** Really?! That's it?! You're so irresponsible! I never thought you'd betray us like this!

 

**Xion:** We're so sorry, but we were never free. I'm grateful for Sora's help, but we can't do anything in return.

 

**Kairi:** Then help ME at least, damnit! If you really care about Sora, then you wouldn't be doing this!

 

(Xion is struggling with her inner conscience. Roxas urges Xion to finish the raft, but Kairi keeps arguing.)

 

**Roxas:** Come on, Xion. Let's just go.

 

**Xion:**...No.

 

**Roxas:** What are you doing?

 

**Xion:** Kairi is right. Sora needs me.

 

**Roxas:** Oh no, not this again! I-I can't do this!

 

**Kairi:** Xion, let him go. We'll save Sora ourselves. I hope you have a nice trip, ROXAS!

 

(As Kairi and Xion is about to leave, Sora appears behind them.)

 

**Sora:** Oh, wow. My best friends are all here.

 

**Kairi:** Sora? How did you-

 

**Sora:** I followed you, Kairi. I knew you'd be here. But I didn't know my soulmate would be here, too.

 

**Roxas:** Get away from Xion!

 

(Roxas pulls out his keyblades. Sora is not startled by his aggression.)

 

**Sora:** Why?

 

**Roxas:** I'll kill you if you lay your hands on her!

 

**Sora:** Fine. I won't. 

 

(Sora suddenly pulls out his blade and pierces Roxas's heart. Roxas fades away as Sora retrieves his heart.)

 

**Xion:** Roxas!

 

**Kairi:** What are you doing?!

 

**Sora:** I need him for my mission.

 

(Xion, in anger, attacks Sora with her keyblade. She also gets impaled by his attack. Kairi, unable to move, collapses on her knees as Sora wickedly smiles while holding onto the hearts.)

 

**Kairi:** Y-You...

 

**Sora:** This is what happens if someone gets in my way. But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.


	48. Scrapped Part 3: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scrapped part from the original chapter 44. The original idea was that Kairi died fighting Sora and Axel was the one who avenged her death in the next chapter. I proposed this scene to one of my friends when the work was 60% complete. She didn't like the idea, so the whole chapter was scrapped and written anew.

-Main Plaza, Keyblade Graveyard-

 

(Riku, Axel, and Xion reunites after their battles. They see one path ahead of them.)

 

 **Axel:** Well, shall we?

 

 **Riku:** Right.

 

 **Xion:** When we go inside, it'll be dark. You might want to bring that torch on the wall.

 

 **Axel:** You know a lot of this place, don't you?

 

 **Xion:** I... saw this in my dream.

 

 **Riku:** Let's hope your dream is right.

 

(Axel grabs a torch. It looks flimsy and weakened by a prolonged usage.)

 

 **Axel:** This could go out any minute. Better make it count.

 

(The trio enter through the door. As they head inside, they see pillars and paintings. Then the door shuts down fast. Axel holds onto the torch as Xion and Riku follows him.)

 

 **Riku:** What is this place?

 

 **Xion:** ...

 

 **Axel:** This was the place for feasts and meetings. Before it got buried with dirt and keyblades.

 

 **Riku:** I can't see two feet in front of me. Can you make more fire?

 

 **Axel:** My magic ran out. Isa drained it all.

 

 **Riku:** That's a shame.

 

 **Xion:**...

 

 **Riku:** Still with us, Xion?

 

 **Xion:** I'm fine...

 

 **Axel:** Stay sharp, I think I hear footsteps.

 

(A strong wind blows and the torch goes off. No one can see anything.)

 

 **Riku:** It went off.

 

 **Axel:** (hissing.) Don't move, DON'T move.

 

 **Riku:** What do we do?

 

 **Axel:** I think I saw some tools on our left. Follow me.

 

(The trio slowly walk together. Footsteps are heard and they remain still.)

 

 **Riku:** What was that?

 

 **Axel:** I don't know. Can you see anything?

 

 **Riku:** Not really.

 

 **Axel:** I think we're close to the table.

 

(Axel touches the table with two ribbons. Riku feels the braille text on his left finger.)

 

 **Riku:** It says... "Put this on your eyes and you'll see through darkness".

 

 **Axel:** Are we sure about this? Never mind, it's worth a shot.

 

(Riku and Axel put on the blindfold. Their vision alters and they see through darkness. Then Riku sees Xion with the keyblade.)

 

 **Riku:** What the-

 

(Xion attacks Riku. Axel tries to stop her, but she is too fast for his weakened feet. Riku counters the attack while trying not to harm her.)

 

 **Axel:** What are you doing?!

 

 **Xion:** Sora's order.

 

 **Riku:** So it was YOU!

 

 **Xion:** I'll complete my mission!

 

(After numerous strikes and counters, the structure weakens. Xion and Riku fall down with the collapsing floor. Axel narrowly escapes their faith.)

 

 **Axel:** Riku! XION!!!

 

(He looks down, but he cannot see anything. Knowing Kairi is in danger, he proceeds to his rescue.)

 

-???-

 

(Sora sees the trail of seashells leading to Kairi in her cell. He remains silent with a thought of Riku.)

 

 **Sora:** He'll come here. Then we'll talk about it.

 

 **Kairi:** Not us. Only me.

 

 **Sora:** Why not?

 

 **Kairi:** Because you're going to hurt him.

 

 **Sora:** Oh, for- Will you just STOP?! I'm not a monster! Why can't you see that?!

 

 **Kairi:** No! I'm sick of you! I'm not following you anymore!

 

(Sora suddenly pulls out a small knife and puts it on his own neck. This frightens Kairi.)

 

 **Sora:** Do you really want me to die?! Is that what you want?!

 

 **Kairi:** No,no,no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

 

(Kairi grabs onto Sora, making him put down the knife. She silently sobs because she is afraid to lose him.)

 

 **Sora:** (hugging Kairi.) Don't do this. Let me help you.

 

(The two remain silent. Then the door opens and Axel enters the hall.)

 

 **Axel:** Kairi!

 

 **Sora:** What?! YOU?!

 

 **Axel:** Get away from her, you FREAK!

 

(Sora stands in front of Kairi. He pulls out his keyblade.)

 

 **Sora:** I won't let some KIDNAPPER get to my friend!

 

(He gets out of the cell while Kairi stays inside. Axel pulls out his chakarms and start to fight. With his exhaustion, however, he finds to fight Sora directly. So, he breaks the cell before Sora knocks him away.)

 

 **Axel:** (coughing.) It's over. You lost.

 

 **Sora:** Who said so?

 

(Kairi pulls out the keyblade and slashes Sora on the back. She then stands in front of Axel. Sora, raising himself up, feels angry.)

 

 **Sora:** Why are you protecting him?!

 

 **Kairi:** I won't let you hurt anyone!

 

**Sora:** **_COME BACK HERE!!!_ **

 

 **Axel:** Kairi... You don't have to-

 

 **Kairi:** Stay with me! I'm not holding back!

 

(Kairi, with her decoys, proceeds to attack Sora. Overwhelmed by multiple blows, Sora collapses before Kairi impales his heart. After her victory, she turns to Axel.)

 

 **Kairi:** It's over. We won.

 

 **Axel:** Thank god, I was-

 

(Axel sees Sora rising up, but with more anger and darkness. He rushes to Kairi, but is blocked by an invisible barrier. Kairi rushes toward Axel, but her heart is struck by Sora's keyblade. As she dies, she stretches her arm. Then she collapses on the floor with her heart stolen. Sora picks her up while Axel bursts into rage.)

 

 **Axel:** (crying.) YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

 

 **Sora:** She's safe with me.

 

 **Axel:** I'll ******* kill you!!! You ****!!! Come back here, I'll kill you!!!

 

(As Axel screams, Sora slowly disappears with Kairi on his arms.) 


End file.
